


The Bonds of a True Warrior

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bulma is queen, Character Development, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Saiyan Culture, Saiyans, Telepathic Bond, Top - Freeform, Tournament of Power, Training, Vegebul, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 68,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: After the Tournament of Power, Bulma and Vegeta discover that they are now bonded by a Saiyan event that rarely happens. This bond not only brings them much closer, but it also holds great power: Bulma now can learn how to use many of Vegeta's abilities.  But when an old enemy returns, Bulma's new skills are put to the test, and a reckless decision is before her.This is an alternate time line fic that picks up right as the Z Warriors leave for the TOP and continues from there. A what if we never met Broly and Moro never arrives.(This is the FULL version of the Saiyan bond story, now complete)Story complete 10/23/20Nominated for Best Romance TPTH Awards 2020!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 42
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the full version of the Bonded fic, with more chapters, the two TOP stories serving as sort of intros, as well as a continuation into the next part of this story I had been dreaming up. I realized the story flows way better as a long fic now, and needs to be put together as such.
> 
> If you have read my Tournament of Power Series, start with chapter 7 and continue from there.

Cover art by [AnbeiH](https://twitter.com/AnbeiH)

The night air was crisp and occasionally played with Bulma's hair. She brushed a stray blue strand behind her ear. The scientist was pacing nervously back and forth on the deck behind Vegeta, hands in her lab coat pockets, occasionally looking up at the sky, then back at the floor. She had put Bulla to bed an hour ago, and in the back of her mind, she waited for the newborn to wake up and her cries sound through the monitor. She silently prayed that the little one would stay soundly asleep. She had more pressing things on her mind. Goku was running late from collecting Frieza from Baba's. Her thoughts were broken by her husband's husky voice. "Kakarot is fine, woman. He can take care of himself." She paused where she stood, and looked over at Vegeta who was sitting across from Lord Beerus and Whis, arms crossed, eyes closed in silent meditation.

"I know, but it shouldn't have taken him this long. He may be irresponsible, but being late to a fight, it's not like him." She bit her thumb in thought. Goku was her oldest friend, she knew him better than anyone. And she knew that Frieza would gladly try something sneaky if he had the chance. Goku was far too trusting. It was his one major flaw.

Beerus took a long sip from his drink, then set it down noisily. "He's right, Goku is a big boy, he can handle a creep like Frieza."

Holding up a finger, Whis smiled, speaking with his usual light, jovial tone. "That may be, my Lord, but Bulma makes a good point, this really isn't like him. He may have decided to fight Freiza first before they arrive. He's done it with everyone else thus far." How the being could always seem to be so light hearted was beyond Bulma.

A low growl rumbled in the the Destroyer's throat. "Well now, we don't have time for that. Whis, let's go."

Vegeta side eyed them without moving a muscle. The two stood up from their seats. "As you wish, my Lord." With a short burst of light, the Destroyer and his attendant disappeared from sight. Pacing over to Saiyan, Bulma stood a long moment beside his chair, gazing absently at the place the divine beings occupied just moments ago.

An arm wrapped around her waist and she was broken out of thoughts. Vegeta was at her side, his steely presence comforting. "He's fine, Bulma."

She shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, it's not that. It's...it's everything else." The bluenette turned to face her husband, his hand never leaving her waist. "This isn't like fighting off someone that wants to wipe out the Earth this time. The whole existence of our universe is at stake. If you guys lose, there's no do over, no wishes to bring us back. This is it. Trunks, Bulla..." she trailed off.

"You." He was looking intently at her. "I know. Which is why I will make sure I do everything to keep Kakarot in the arena, no matter what it takes." Her eyes grew wide. Was the Prince of all Saiyans admitting that Goku was their best shot at winning? Taking her hands, he squeezed them firmly. "I will fight to the bitter end to ensure nothing happens to any of you, including making sure that clown does his part. No matter the cost." If she ever had doubts in her mind about how Vegeta felt, they were completely gone now. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, a rare public show of affection from her dark prince.

Gazing into his ebony eyes, a small smile crossed her face. "I believe in you."

That confident smirk she knew so well appeared. "As well you should. I am the mighty Prince Vegeta after all."

She rolled her eyes. Then he stiffened a moment, as if he could sense something. "They'll be returning soon." He was looking away, distant. She nodded, but suddenly found herself wrapped in his embrace. Holding on to him for all she was worth, a tear left her eye. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone." He whispered in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder, the hard armor rubbing into her chin, but she didn't care.

When he released her, the cat-like Destroyer god and his angel attendant had returned. With them stood Goku and the form of the evil lizard lord, Frieza, his tail whipping about like an impatient feline. Bulma held her hands to her mouth, shock coming over her at seeing his mere presence once more. Vegeta stepped right up and began some verbal jousting with his former master, teasing him about his halo. Frieza hadn't lost his edge, and after a moment of twitching with anger, shot back a remark about how it would look better on the prince. In an instant, Vegeta took a fighting stance. She could feel her stomach turn; this was not going well already. Piccolo's voice of reason and reined him in before she could say a word.

The group discussed battle strategy. Vegeta was in favor of taking out the strongest first, and surprisingly, Freiza agreed with him. But Gohan had other plans in mind. Breaking up the argument, Piccolo strode over to remind the prince that his children's very existence was at stake. He glanced back at Bulma, who was standing behind him. He was gritting his teeth. She knew that look all too well. "And Bulma." He was thinking. The look spoke of a determination not to lose her again. He had done it before, and she knew he spent every day regretting his past choices. More discussion was had of strategy and working together. Of course her husband and Goku weren't having any of that, stating that they would fight alone. This was no time for proud Saiyan blood. She sighed.

This was it. Whis instructed that they all take hands for transport. Of course Vegeta fought this notion until the hand that was left was Frieza's. This already was not going well. Thankfully, Beerus stepped in before she had to make a scene and yell at him. She was glad. She didn't want her final memory of her husband be them fighting. They lifted off, and she watched as her husband looked back at her. For a moment, she could see his confidence waver, then he frowned, shaking it off and turned back towards the group, closing his eyes.

"Good luck, you guys, we're counting on you!" Putting on the biggest smile she could muster, Bulma waved up at everyone in the group, doing her best to cheer them on, while inwardly, she felt her stomach tie in a tighter knot. A bright burst of light, and the group disappeared into the night. Her smile faded as she continued to stare into empty space after her friends and the man she loved, not bringing herself to look away. "You can win this. I know it." She whispered into the cool night air. Though she knew Vegeta could no longer hear her, she felt deep down that he felt every word.


	2. The Bond

[My cosplay of the vision](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJrAjBQx/)

With a thud, Bulma downed her third cup of coffee that morning and slammed the mug down on to the patio table. The mid morning sun beat down on the deck umbrella above her, and in the pack n play next to her, her newborn slept soundly. Propping her head up on her elbow, she sighed heavily, looking towards a cloudless sky. She hadn't slept all night, and it was beginning to take its toll. She had pulled an all nighter, something she hadn't done since before getting pregnant, waiting for her friends and husband to return home-or to cease existing. She didn't want to waste possible precious moments asleep.

They were hours overdue.

Of course she could be wrong, who knew how time worked for the gods? But still, it had been far longer than she had been told this tournament would last. She wished that Trunks could have stayed by her side. If this was the end, she wanted to see his face one last time.

No, this couldn't be the end. She believed that. They had pulled through so many times, and her best friend had the purest heart, he would see this to the end. With her proud husband by his side, they could do anything-if they worked together. She groaned at the thought inwardly. Their brotherly rivalry had have been better be put aside just this once.

Vegeta, the once wicked agent of Freiza, now husband and father of two, redeemed by the love and kindness of Earth, had been forced into working with that same being that had once turned his heart to stone-to save their entire universe. The irony hand not been lost on either of them as they left. She wondered how long it had taken before Freiza tried something dastardly to betray them all.

The warmth of the sun was nice. She felt her eyes grow heavy, and before long she was dozing, succumbing to the emotions of the day and lack of sleep the night before.

***

The nexus of the universe swirled before her. It was beautiful and yet somehow filled her with dread. What was she doing here? She searched the expanse for something, she wasn't sure what, but something she felt needed her, desperately. In the void, her minds eye found an arena in ruins floating in space, chunks of rocks and debris floating lazily by. On a rock outcropping, a strange muscular being stood aggressively at its edge, looking out in disdain. Was this the Tournament of Power she was seeing? Were was Vegeta, or Goku? The androids? Krillin? Anyone else? Had-had they all lost? More and more questions swirled in her mind. Then she saw him, the one person that always needed her, since the moment he came to Earth, a puzzle begging to be solved, a heart ever in need to be understood. Faintly out in space, a speck of blue and white hung there.

Vegeta dangled precariously from a floating hunk of stone. He was battered and bruised, a black eye puffing up quickly. His armor had long since gone, and the top of his jumpsuit basted into oblivion. This had to be a dream, she told herself. Still her heart sank, stomach tied up in a horrible knot. She had seen him beaten time and again, even mangled from Gravity Room accidents, but she would never get used to seeing him harmed in any way, no matter how strong he got. Bulma felt sick watching him there, limp.

He had to wake up, he had to make it through this. If he was the only one left, he was their last hope. For the sake of his family, he had to win.

"Vegeta, pull yourself together!" She screamed into the void, praying he would somehow hear him.

He twitched slightly. Had he head her? She had to try again. "You know what's at stake, so what are you doing?"

Nothing, no movement this time. Perhaps she was wrong. He couldn't hear her in this dream world. But she didn't care, she had to try again. His family was counting on him. SHE was counting on him. "Vegeta!" _Come on you big idiot, wake up!_

"Why do you always have to wake me up early?" A gravely voice groaned, cutting through the silence. His good eye opening up slightly, and a playful smile fought through the pain. He had heard her. That smirk would have sent her heart soaring at any other time, but for now, she was just relieved to see him revive. With difficulty, he managed to pull himself up slowly onto the rock, and-

***

A shrill cry pulled her awake. In the play pen next to her, Bulla demanded her next meal. Shaking the remnants of sleep away, she reached for the little one and headed inside to feed her. She had nursed Trunks, but a few months in, she wasn't producing enough milk to keep up with the demi Saiyan's demands. This time, she would be ahead of the curve and just stick to bottles. And could this girl eat. Before he had left, Vegeta had proudly stated that this daughter could do four in one go. Now Bulma was about to add a fifth to the evening routine. Bottles had been a good call. In the kitchen, she pulled out three prepped bottles from the fridge to start and began to warm them up, soothing Bulla, rocking her back and forth in her arms. As she swayed, she tried recalling her vision. Bits and pieces were called up, Vegeta hanging on for dear life, calling out to him, an impish grin. The microwave beeped, and she retrieved the bottles, shaking them then testing the temperature out on her wrist. Good to go.

They made their way to the living room couch and Bulla proceeded to down all three, then passed peacefully back into slumber at the end of the last. "Yeah, I feel ya, little one." Settling into the couch, she got more comfortable and closed her eyes as well. It wouldn't hurt to take a little nap she guessed.

A shadow hovered over her, and she felt as if she were being watched in her sleep, pulling her into wakefulness. How long had she been out? "I'm up, mom." She took a deep breath in.

A gruff chuckle snapped her fully awake. "Vegeta!" Tears filled her eyes. There stood her Saiyan Prince. His jumpsuit was ripped just as she had seen in her dream earlier, but his wounds were healed. Had that dream been real? She pushed all questions aside and got to her feet, waking Bulla, who began to cry, but she didn't care, she lept towards her husband with her own tears. Eyes wide, he awkwardly grasped the two females as she flung them into his arms. Bulla's crying ceased when she saw her father, sighing contentedly. Relaxing, he held them both, breathing in their scent. She buried her wet face into his chest, but he didn't protest. "I was so worried. I dreamed that you got knocked out, and were hanging-" She stopped mid sentence, feeling his breathing stop. Looking up, she saw his wide onyx eyes. "What?" Bulma pulled away to get a better survey of his face.

"You called out to me." He spoke evenly.

Now it was her turn to feel shocked. "Yes. I told you not to give up."

"You woke me up." His deadpan pulled her back to reality and she stifled a laugh.

"Well it worked, didn't it?" A big smile filled her face, blue eyes sparkling.

The dark prince continued to look dumbfounded. "I don't understand."

With her free hand, she took his and squeezed it. "I don't either, but if I helped, I'm glad."

Vegeta stared down at her hand holding his. "You kept me going." He paused, not looking up, and took a deep breath. "It bought Kakarot enough time to recover so he could keep on going. I got thrown out soon after."

Leaning in, she pecked him on the cheek. Anywhere in public he would have complained about her "sneak attack", but in the privacy of their own home, he cherished it. "And that is what makes you the strongest warrior of them all. You fought for something other than yourself. I am so proud of you." They stood in silence for a moment, simply holding hands. She thought back to the many times in the past he had fought, how selfish he was when they first met, hell bent on revenge, this motive being replaced by a prideful desire for power to prove himself the best and strongest. Even after they were married, he couldn't get over that thirst for power. It was only after losing this life and everything he ever cared for, that he realized how wrong he had been in this pursuit of power.

He let go and scooped Bulla out of her mother's arm. The little girl cooed up at her father. "I did what I had to." A small smile crossed his face.

"So Goku was the last in?" She watched her warrior husband tenderly gaze at his little princess.

A chuckle escaped his lips. "No, actually. We both ate some humble pie today. He and Freiza worked together to take out this freak, Jiren, and 17 was the last one in."

The blue haired heiress felt her own eyes grow wide this time. "Really? Did he get his wish?"

Shaking his head, the Saiyan closed his eyes, a wide smile filling his expression. "No, he wished all the universes back into existence. It was a test, the whole tournament. The Omi Kings wanted to see if the winner would do this. If he hadn't, we all would have been erased from reality."

Bulma stared at him in wonder. Android 17 had acted unselfishly. As always, the Z Warriors had helped yet another being become a better person. Sure, 17 was on their side, but he had never seemed to accept the rest of humanity the way his sister had. He care for few, and trusted fewer. Bulma was in awe at this change. Her little family of warriors never ceased to amaze her. "What was his wish again? For a boat to sail around the world with his family?" Vegeta nodded. "Hummm...I think we can make that wish come true. My turn to play Dragon."

A familiar goofy face appeared behind her husband. "Yo, Bulma!" She squeezed Vegeta's hand and let go before anyone could see this display of affection. It would have bothered any other woman, but Bulma knew it wasn't because he wasn't proud of his brilliant wife or wanted to hide how he felt about her, it was because those displays were meant only for her.

Goku was in no better state than her husband, gi torn at the waist sash, bare chested. She embraced her lovable goofball. "Goku. I'm so proud of you both." He hugged her back, then pulled back and rubbed the back of his head.

"You should have seen Vegeta, he broke his own barriers. What would you call that, Super Saiyan Blue Two? Ooooh, maybe Blue Evolution!" Vegeta looked torn between pride and wanting to rip her friend a new one.

"I don't know, Kakarot!" He glared at the other Saiyan. "I was more concerned about taking down Jiren." Then he muttered something Bulma barely caught. "Rub it in, clown."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. Normally he would be strutting around proudly, announcing his new achievement, but she knew there was something up. "Goku, care to share with me what _else_ happened?"

Suddenly the floor looked very interesting to the other Saiyan. Vegeta growled. "The fool achieved Autonomous Ultra Instinct." And there it was. She hadn't a clue what _this_ level was, but her proud Prince had not attained it, and she knew he wouldn't rest until he did. She rolled her eyes.

"Really, Vegeta? I don't even know what the heck this is, but you can wait and try to beat the snot out him and get there later, okay?" He growled and Bulla giggled at him, which brought him back to gaze at her, face softening.

Goku giggled nervously. "Well, I'm gonna get going. Chi-Chi is probably worried." He waved and he began to head back to the deck.

"Oh! Let Chi-Chi know not to worry about dinner, everyone is invited here tonight to celebrate Bulla and the win, okay?" Bulma beamed back at her oldest friend.

"Great! See you tonight!" Goku grinned and headed out.

***

Everyone had been in a jovial mood, and Android 17 was the center of attention, much to his dismay. Bulla was showered with love from all her new extended family, while her father hovered over her protectively. After a while, Vegeta and Goku disappeared to go spar of course, thinking their wives wouldn't notice (they did). Lord Beerus and Whis took advantage of the cuisine, engulfing massive quantities of food like a Saiyan. But the Destroyer god was the happiest she had ever seen him. He seemed really relaxed. This big, bad harbinger of death had grown fond of these children of Earth.

Before the evening was out, Whis pulled Bulma aside. "I wanted to let you know that you should be proud of Vegeta. He fought well. But he is going to after a new goal. One that might consume him if he's not careful." The angel had a hint of concern on his face.

The blunette simply rolled her eyes. "This is nothing new. Vegeta told me Goku unlocked some kind of Ultra Instinct thing."

Nodding, Whis lowered his staff and a vision of Goku appeared over the dark orb at the end of it. He was sheathed in silver, completely different than any other look she had seen him in, fighting more smoothly than ever before. It was awe inspiring. She could understand why Vegeta wished to attain this power. "But what about Vegeta, didn't he break his own barriers?"

The projected image changed and there stood her husband, standing boldly, his hair now a truer shade of blue, the aura around him sparkled. When she first had seen him as a Super Saiyan, she thought he looked incredible, god-like. This transformation filled her with a kind of reverence for the man she loved. "Vegeta." She whispered his name like a prayer under her breath. After a moment she came to herself once more. "What pushed him to reach this?"

Whis simply smiled. "A promise from one Saiyan to another. He swore to Cabba that he would win and bring back the 6th Universe. He's become quite the role model for that young man." The angel giggled, and Bulma joined. Her bull-headed husband a Master? She glanced towards her son playing with Goten. Well, he was a good teacher, she shouldn't have been surprised.

The scientist's thoughts went back to Goku's new transformation and her competitive husband. She wondered if there was any way for her to help him out. He may have been singular minded, but his motives had changed. Oh sure, pride drove him, but his devotion to his family also sparked that desire now. "What would it take for Vegeta to reach this Ultra Instinct mode?"

"In battle, Vegeta is a tactician, it's part of what makes him such a cunning warrior. But he also keeps on going because of you and his family. In order to achieve Autonomous Ultra Instinct, one has to completely empty their mind and let their muscles move of their own accord. Vegeta was able to do some of this while he fought, and anticipate attacks, but only after seeing Goku attain this ability. He has too much going on in his mind, I'm not sure he will ever be able to do what Goku did." The angel looked concerned, furrowing his brow.

Bulma took all of this in, biting her bottom lip. Whis knew her husband well enough to see what drove him. And somehow he also knew his flaws, how he once fell back to his old ways, throwing away all he had just for the opportunity to finally overcome the other Saiyan. But he wouldn't do that, not again...would he? He had come so far, changed from a cold hearted, mass murdering planet destroyer into a loving husband, caring father, and protector of Earth. He had sworn to her after Buu that that person died that day.

Seeing the worry on her face, Whis placed a hand on her shoulder. "You would have been proud of him. When he got knocked out, he sent the last of his energy to Goku, then proceeded to cheer him on from the stands, and not because Lord Beerus threatened him!" He closed his eyes and giggled again. "He spoke like true royalty, pushing him on and reminding him of who he was and what he fought for."

No, she had no reason to worry about Vegeta sliding back, he had proved himself time and again. He had learned where his strength lay and he would lean on that rather than his own hubris. Sure he would strive to attain this new mode, but he wouldn't do it at the cost of those he loved, not again. She thought back to her dream, how Vegeta had heard her and kept on going. "Hey, Whis, something strange happened while you guys were gone that I can't rationalize. I tried to stay awake waiting for you all, but ended up passing out. In my dreams, I saw the tournament, I spoke to Vegeta to get him to wake up and fight. And...he heard me. He said he heard every word. How is that possible?"

The angel attendant's eyes grew merry. "Well, will wonders never cease today? Seems like you both broke boundaries." She cocked her head to the side, confused. "It happens very rarely, but bonded Saiyans can communicate over vast distances. The ability developed from the need to say farewell to ones mate if mortally wounded in battle. Not all Saiyans bond with their mates, as that kind of affection had been suppressed for generations, but I believe you fell asleep right when Vegeta needed to hear you the most."

At that moment, she could almost feel Vegeta's presence, landing on the balcony behind her with Goku and sneaking back into the compound. Without breaking her gaze, she shouted at the two Saiyans. "You boys had better go take a shower and clean up before you join us!" A hysterical giggle came from Goku followed by an ouch and a _Shut up Kakarot!_ Whis's eyes narrowed in a knowing look.

***

By the time all their guests left, Bulma was dead tired. Bulla was sleeping soundly in the nursery that used to be Vegeta's old room, and Trunks was back in his own. It felt good to have her whole family under one roof finally. Bulma slid under her soft sheets and curled up, shivering a bit. In a few moments, she felt the bed shift, blankets move, and an arm wrap around her, warming her up. She never slept well without her warm blooded Saiyan husband to keep her from being chilled.

Snuggling closer to him, she sighed. "I'm so proud of you, Vegeta."

Lips brushed her ear in a whisper. "I don't think I could have made it without you." In her mind's eye she was falling into space, all energy drained, save one last bit. A small glimmer of light escaped her hand and glided toward space, then everything went black. She sat up straight in bed, breathing hard.

"What? What is it?" Vegeta hand one arm wrapped around her protectively, the other outstretched in defense, a ball of energy forming in his hand. A blue aura engulfed them both. He looked around the room for enemies.

Once her breathing steadied, she gently lowered his arm. He gazed at her in concern, but his aura dissipated along with the ball on energy. "I'm-I'm fine. I just saw something." She placed her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, breathing in time to it. A question formed in his furrowed brows. Pulling back, she stared into his dark eyes. "It was like the dream, but this time I was seeing you getting tossed out of the arena through your eyes."

The Saiyan Prince closed his eyes in pain, but then they shot open in realization. "Bulma, I was thinking about that very moment just now." He placed his hand on hers. "I think we may have become-"

A gentle smile filled her face. "Bonded?"

The dark prince's brows furrowed once again. "Woman, how do you-"

Cutting him off again, she began to explain. "I told Whis what happened in my dream and he explained what it could have meant. But, now I'm a bit confused. He said the connection only happened at the brink of death."

A wide grin spread across his face, almost mischievous. "Yes, that is what triggers it, but if the Saiyan survives, both can exchange thoughts and memories. Though I will admit, I don't know much more than that. Such a thing was frowned upon. It showed weakness and a reliance on others."

Lovingly, she ran the back of her hand across his cheek. "And what does the Prince of all Saiyans think of this now?"

He held her hand close, taking in her scent. Then he gazed deeply into her azure eyes. "Why don't you tell me." Feelings filled her, those of heated arguments, of passion, arms holding her close, tender moments, then pain, shame, pride, then finally something warm and three words formed there, words he hardly ever spoke. She felt a tear run down her cheek. A tender hand wiped it away.

"No tears," He wrapped strong arms around her, holding her close in the dark. They had been through so much, and more was to come. But for now, in this moment, the bonds of love drew them closer than ever. Her warrior prince was by her side, and nothing gave her more peace and contentment.


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next part takes place in an alternate time line of what could have happened after Super, so no Broly, no Morro. Now I LOVE the Morro arc and where it is going, but for this story, I just couldn't find a way to work that or Broly in and make it work.

It had been over a month since the Tournament of Power, and things for Bulma and Vegeta were, to say the least, complicated. But since when had their lives ever been that simple? To begin with, Bulma was discovering more and more what it was like having a bond with her Saiyan husband. When he was working out in the Gravity Room, she often felt his intensity, and sometimes she would even hear his thoughts (usually pertaining to her best friend and kicking his butt.) At first it caught her off guard. She even dropped some tiny screws on the floor that she had been working with and had to get on hands and knees to find them. When she told him of this development, he was rather amused and deviously tested it, sending her thoughts that would be distracting to her. But, she was a genius after all. She could control this new situation and find ways to make it work to her advantage. Eventually, she learned to tune him out when she chose, unless he thought her name loudly to get her attention. Usually this was to tell him that he was hungry.

To her amusement, there were a lot of benefits to the bond that she was discovering. During all the years that they had known each other, Vegeta had this habit of appearing out of nowhere and startling her. She never had got used to it, though over time, it didn't scare her has badly as it used to. Now, she sensed when he was near her and she didn't jump anymore. Vegeta pouted a bit when he discovered he could no longer sneak up on her, something she never knew he loved doing until then. There was a benefit of knowing where he was at all times; when he did decide to go off and be by himself for a few hours, she knew where he was and she didn't get upset at him for just flying off without a word. She both knew where he was and understood better his mood and reasons for doing so.

The bond seemed to be effected a little by distance, but still held firm. Whenever the prince would travel to Beerus's world to train with Whis for a few days, she didn't sense his thoughts quite as clearly, but she did know when he was injured.

She discovered this one afternoon while working in her lab. She felt a sting in her side, followed by a throbbing. At first, she thought she had strained a muscle while sitting tensely working with delicate materials that required her to be extremely still. Carefully, she set down her work and rubbed her side. Then realization dawned on her. She grabbed the communication device that Whis had given her and activated it.

"Bulma, how good to see you. How's Bulla?" Whis's cheerful voice filled her lab.

She did her best to remain calm. "Oh, she's doing great, growing too fast. Listen, quick question, is Vegeta near by? I wanted to check on him."

In the light of the comm image, the angel cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The blunette sighed heavily. "It's the bond. I felt pain and I wanted to see if he was okay."

The angel beamed widely at her now, understanding. "Ah. I wondered as much. " The image before her shifted and Vegeta appeared in it, holding his side and leaning against a tree. "We were sparring and he didn't move in time. He's fine, just banged up."

Vegeta looked up at the projection in a familiar scowl, though she could tell that he wasn't truly upset. "I'm fine, Bulma." He only used her name when he was being sincere.

Letting go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she nodded in relief. "Thank goodness. Thank you, Whis. This is all so new to me, I wasn't sure..." She trailed off in thought.

"It's perfectly alright, Bulma. It's completely understandable." His voice was gentle. "If anything were to actually happen, you know I would see to it that he was taken care of."

She nodded again. "I appreciate it. Thank you for always being so understanding." She winked at him. "When you boys come back, I'll make sure I'll have some of that green tea ice cream you liked so much last time ready."

***

Months passed and this new normal settled in. She felt closer than ever to her Saiyan husband. If she ever had doubts about how he felt about her or their family, they were merely ghosts now. Of course bickering still happened, but it wasn't like it used to be. It was never over miscommunication, but rather opinions. Which was fine by her. She would stand her ground as always, and their verbal jousting continued as it always had.

One morning Vegeta seemed anxious and not matter how hard she tried, she couldn't read his thoughts. _Curse that Saiyan, of _course_ he figured out how to block me. He always has been a fast learner. But what is he keeping from me?_ The prince engulfed his breakfast feast that Panchy had made for them, then sat and impatiently waited for his wife to finish her own meal. She was tempted to keep him waiting, but she cleared her place, finished feeding Bulla, then asked her mum to watch her for the day. Trunks at this point had kissed his mother and trotted off for his lessons. "Okay, my impatient Prince, what did you want?" He practically flew to her side and guided her out of the kitchen.

Vegeta led them to the Gravity Room and sealed the door behind them. Looking about in confusion, she couldn't figure out what was so important that he needed to bring her here of all places. Had he broken something? Was he going to show off some new ability he had learned? She rolled her eyes just thinking about it.

With a smug look, he gave a command to the computer. "Initiate program BB1 vocal pattern recognition." She didn't recognize that program. Furrowing her brows, she glared at him. She was the one that wrote all the programs for the GR for Vegeta. Since when did he know how to-

Her thoughts were cut off by her husband taking a swing at her. Out of sheer reflex, she dodged and before she could bark out a retort for the action, he swung again. She twisted out of the way deftly. "What the heck, Vegeta?"

His laugh was a bit sadistic, sending her mind back to the day they all were sent back to Earth from Namek. He had actually frightened her at first. "Fire."

A laser beam shot cross her path, and she lept over it, landing crouched with one hand on the floor, a death glare on her face on her husband. Oh, he was going to get it.

"Fire." A second beam cut through the air and she ducked and rolled under it. He was laughing so hard now. "Fire." He could barely contain himself. She sprung up into the air.

"You jerk! Cut this out. What are you trying to do, kill me? I'm not in destructible like you, Mister. And it's not like I can just fly--" She cut herself off. She was hanging in midair, glowering down at her Saiyan husband, who was now in stitches with laughter. "Crap baskets! Vegeta, get me down!"

"You got yourself up there. Figure it out!" He barely got the words out through his howling.

In a panic she started kicking in place, but she was frozen there suspended in midair. Then she felt the red heat of anger fill her and she simply yelled in rage. Now she had his attention. He watched her eagerly as her ki lightly pulsed all around her, taking the sight in. When she had stopped screaming, he crossed his arms. "I always said you'd be formidable if you knew how to use your ki." Then a thin smile crossed his face.

The sudden truth hit her. The bond. It was more than just the occasional thoughts or dreams passed to her, she had access to his knowledge now-his fighting knowledge, what made Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta. Concentrating, she closed her eyes let herself search through this knowledge and in moments, her feet gently met the floor.

"Knew you would figure it out eventually." Her husband gave her an approving look.

Bulma found herself beaming. "I never thought I'd say this, but that was amazing! I never thought I could do any of that!"

Her husband nodded. "And with time, you could do much more." He gave her a sly look as he powered down the room and proceeded for the door.

"You know, this doesn't mean I'm flying everywhere with you boys now. I still prefer my air ship!" She called after him.

He paused, smirking. "Oh we'll see." Out of playful instinct, she jogged up to him and slugged him in the shoulder, and for first the time since they met, her fist met and he actually was impacted by the force. He looked both stunned and impressed. Somehow she was able to pinpoint the correct spot to make an impact, and her fist didn't even hurt like it should have when meeting her husband's solid form. She looked down at her hand, flexing it in awe.

Vegeta had continued on his way, but not towards the living quarters. "Where are you going?"

The burly Saiyan prince didn't bother stopping or looking back. "To the lab. I have some updates to that armor you made me for training with Whis."

Updates? Vegeta was smart, he even understood a lot of her scientific jargon she spouted all the time, and picked up more over the years, but nano fiber tech that she used in his vests was never something he really seemed to grasp. Then it hit her again. The program in the GR-He had written it. He had access to her knowledge as well. She stopped in her tacks, and sensing her, he paused as well, chuckling. "But, I thought this ended up being a one way thing?"

He turned back around and paced back her way. "So did I at first, being that you aren't Saiyan. Imagine my surprise when I woke up a few mornings ago with ideas on updating the Gravity Room."

Thoughts of the possibilities this presented filled her mind. His brawn, her amazing intellect. The things they could accomplish being of the same mind. She found herself grinning wickedly up at her husband. "Were we different people, the universe would be cowering in fear right now."

His laughter filled the hall, a devious glint in his eye as he took her into his arms. "You would have made such a queen, Bulma."

Cocking a half smile, she leaned in closer. "Who ever said I wasn't?" Playfully, he pulled her in around her waist, laughing wickedly and dragged her down to the lab to work.

After spending all day in the lab, Trunks came bounding in to announce that Panchy had dinner on the table for them. The sight he found there confused him. Vegeta was sitting at the computer, and Bulma was leaning over him, gazing intently at the screen. His father's fingers flew across the keys. "There." He announced. 

Bulma leaned in, scrutinized the figures before her, running a finger across the monitor to read better, then straightened up and crossed her arms. "My stars, I think you've actually done it. I never would have thought to approach it from that way."

Vegeta leaned back in the chair, arms behind his head, sporting a smart look. "I'm more than a pretty face." He mocked his wife.

In reaction, she punched him playfully in the shoulder. "Jerk."

Trunks had been frozen by the door, but hearing her mother call her father a jerk as usually confirmed that nothing was _wrong_ per say, but something was definitely different. "Um, Gran says dinner's ready."

Getting to his feet, Vegeta's stomach audibly rumbled. "Oh that's right, we missed lunch." Bulma giggled.

Her husband gazed at her. "Now I understand why you miss meals. We were so focused on this project-" the scientist cut him off.

"We lost track of time. Yeah..." She trailed off.

The two followed their son towards the kitchen. "I won't get upset with you over that again, but that doesn't mean I won't try to make sure you are eating." She grinned widely at her husband.

"Fine by me. I really do appreciate it." She reached down and took his hand. She knew he actually liked this, especially now that she could sense his emotions, even if he did act like he didn't. 

Their son remained quite confused, and they both had taken notice. He was aware of their bond, but this behavior was so out of the norm. He had liked that they seemed to argue less and his father even seemed more thoughtful of his mother. It was a nice change, but this was just strange.

Vegeta glanced sideways at his wife, who was stifling a smile. Wordlessly they both agreed to keep this new development under wraps for a few days, at least until they had properly explored every aspect.

Dinner was quieter than usual for the Briefs, but Panchy and Dr. Briefs didn't seem to notice, they were far to wrapped up in feeding and spoiling their new granddaughter. Trunks kept on staring at his parents, who were eating in silence. Usually Bulma was bright and bubbly, asking about how his day went, but this time she was as stoic as his father. He caught them both shoot each other glances and give one another smug looks a few times. Then it clicked, it had to be that bond his mum had mentioned! But why were they acting so strange?

Bulma took notice of her son's questioning looks and sent a thought towards Vegeta. _Our son is catching on._

_I noticed._

She tried not to giggle. The two of them finished eating and Bulma cleared up the plates. "Trunks, help your grandparents with the dishes. Mum, Vegeta and I are going out for a bit if you don't mind watching Bulla for a bit longer. I promise you have me all day tomorrow, and we can even go shopping. Call it a girl's day out."

"Oh sure thing, sweetie! Take your time. You two don't get out enough!" Panchy took Bulla in her arms and cooed at her. The baby girl giggled at her grandmother. "Besides, she is so easy!"

Trunks eyed his parents as they got ready to leave, nearly dropping the plates as his grandfather handed them to be loaded into the dishwasher. As they left, he noticed his mother did not take her purse. That was the last straw, he would sneak out later and find out what was going on.

*****

The night air stung at Bulma's cheeks, but it felt invigorating. So this was why her husband would so often take off for hours at night, she could understand better now. Sure he and the others had flown her places before, but being able to do it on her own was a whole new experience. She certainly wasn't as speedy as Vegeta, but she did her best to keep up with him as he led the way to their destination. It wasn't far from where they first met Future Trunks, a good place to try what they wanted to experiment with next. Her landing needed some work, and Vegeta had to practically catch her to keep her from crashing. "Sorry!" She tumbled into him. He gently set her down by his side. "I'll have to learn how to slow down."

"Tch, you don't have to learn, just lean into my thoughts, it's right there." He paused, looking her over. Then he felt her inner emotions, "Oh, you're afraid of falling."

Her gaze drifted to the ground. "I know, it's silly. I can fly now, and yet, I'm still terrified. Hights have never been an issue, but falling, yeah. I sort of lost it when I was landing and got scared."

Placing a finger under her chin, he tipped her head to look into her blue eyes. "It's fine. I just never knew you were afraid." His face was full of understanding, an emotion she rarely saw. Without thinking she threw her arms around him. He stiffened from surprise, then returned the embrace, resting his face in her shoulders and taking in her scent. After a long moment, he let her go and grinned deviously. 

Bulma returned the smile. "So, which move should we try first?" She rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

Placing a hand atop hers, he closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're getting ahead of yourself, princess. First you need to power up."

She nodded and began to dive deep into Vegeta's subconscious, looking for how he harnessed ki, then she began to use this information and took hold of her own latent power and began to use it. In moments, the air around her was filled with electricity, particles of dirt a debris flew about her. 

The Prince of all Saiyans stood back, arms crossed, watching her intently. "Good, now find your rage."

"That shouldn't be hard, I'm married to you!" She shouted back into the wind she had generated. Digging deep, she thought of every argument they had had before they had started their relationship, how she felt when he had left her for space, then again the pain of betrayal when he became Majin Vegeta. She had actually been bottling more of this up then she had ever realized, and the more she thought about the past, the more that anger built, until it came to a head. Screaming into the night air, power pulsed around her. Had she been a Saiyan, she might have gone Super Saiyan at that moment. Vegeta gazed at her, both impressed and worried.

"Now control that emotion, and we can begin." But she kept powering up her ki, screaming in pure rage again. "Bulma!" Vegeta shouted, "You are going too far, you've never done this before, you-" forget it, he ran towards her and enveloped her in an embrace. Stunned, she froze in place and slowly her aura went back to nothing. When he pulled away, he gazed intently into her eyes.

Her blue orbs softened and she was herself again. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened..." her voice faded.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Vegeta looked away. "I do. You were drawing from my Saiyan desire to keep pushing. Don't. Ignore it and just keep that energy focused. Eventually you will and should go further, but for today, just harness your energy so we can practice some attacks."

Bulma nodded, and got back into place. Before she could start again, her husband frowned and crossed his arms again, "You have more pent up aggression then I had even thought. Something you haven't told me?"

She looked away, "One day, but for now, let's use it to our advantage."

"Now you sound like a true Saiyan warrior." He grinned back at her widely. "Alright, again." She began once more, and power surged around her, focused at hot. "Good now, let's try an attack. Let's start with-"

"Galick Gun?" Her eyes were wide and shining, like an eager little kid. She giggled. "I have wanted to try it since forever!"

Puffing his chest out widely with pride, the prince nodded, "Alright." He powered up to Super Saiyan and positioned his arms and hands for the attack. He side eyed his wife to see how she was setting herself up. It took a moment, and then she couldn't stop giggling. She put her arms up again and tried once more.

"Um, Vegeta, we have a problem." He got out of his stance and paced over to her.

"What is it, woman?" he practically growled at her, but then he saw what she was struggling with. No matter how hard she tried to position herself exactly like him, her breasts were in the way. She began to giggle again, and he felt his face turn a shade of pink. "Oh."

Nodding, she desperately tried to position herself again, but by now her ki had died down to nothing, and she just was looking more and more ridiculous. "Here, let me try something." He placed her arms up higher this time, so that her front arm was above her breasts. That seemed to do it. Her eyes grew wide and she felt a bit silly.

"Oh, I didn't think about that, I was just trying to copy you."

Shaking his head, he went back to where he had be standing. "Now, if you're done making a fool of yourself, raise your energy one more time. But this time as you do, draw all your ki into your hands." She did as she told, powering up swiftly. She was getting the hang of this, and was feeling quite pleased. Then she drew all her energy into her hands. He glanced over to her and nodded in approval as he watched energy surge into them. "Don't stop, give it everything you have." He gathered his own energy, matching the strength of hers. They weren't looking to destroy an enemy anyway, just practice the attack. 

When she appeared to have given everything should could to the charge, he nodded and in sync, they both yelled into the cool night air. "Galick Gun!" In one swift motion, the Saiyan and his brilliant human wife sent blasts out into space, Bulma giving it every ounce within her. When the air cleared, she was panting, spent.

"Good, a proper Galick Gun should take everything out of you." He strode over to her, proud of her accomplishment, wrapping his arms around her and supporting her as she slumped.

With a breathy laugh, she leaned into him. "You know, now that I've done this, I'm even more sure I'm glad I stuck to the technical side of this. I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a fighter."

Gently, he kissed the top of her blue hair. "I would never want you to, either. But knowing you can at least defend yourself a bit now, does put my mind at ease for when I am away training." He breathed in deeply, holding her close. "Are you up for any-" He cut himself off and the two of them both shot looks towards a rocky outcropping behind them.

"Young man, you have some explaining to do." Bulma called out. Vegeta let go, crossing his arms, while his wife threw her hands on her hips in mom mode. "Get out here this instant."

From behind the stones, Trunks rose up, clad in his favorite green gi. "Your mother gave you instructions to stay at home." Vegeta scolded.

The young half Saiyan's brows furrowed, looking like a miniature version of his father. "Yeah, but you guys were keeping _this_ from me!" He waved his hands at the two of them. "Mom, you can uses your ki now?"

Striding over to her son, she loomed over him. "We were trying to keep this part a secret until I had learned more about what else the bond can do."

"But mom, this is _so_ cool! Can you do all of dad's attacks?"

Vegeta moved to stand beside his wife. "Most likely." He answered for her. 

"But we haven't had a chance to try yet." She sighed. She should have known better. Their son was the best of the both of them, smart, curious, and most of all stubborn. Once he got an idea in his head, he wasn't letting it go. Even if he had known what they were up to and told to stay, he would have still disobeyed. "C'mon boys, let's go home. I'm beat, and actually hungry again... I think. Though-"

Vegeta's cheeks got a little pink. "No, that's me. I'm staving again."

Bulma pecked him on the cheek. "It's fine, sweetie. We'll get used to all this eventually." 

Vegeta blushed even more deeply in front of Trunks. "Gah! You know I hate your sneak attacks!"

Giggling, the scientist took her son's hand. "So, you wanna lead the way home, kiddo?"

The boy's eyes went wide. "You mean I don't have to ride in the ship with you?"

Bulma's face took on a mischievous look, then glanced over at her husband. "Hey honey, did we bring the ship?"

Vegeta's face mirrored her look, even more deviously. "No, we did not."

Before Trunks could even respond, his mother began to rise up off the ground. "All right!" He rose up next to her. "This is awesome! Last one home is rotten egg!" The lavender haired boy shot off into the night. His parents rose off the ground and sped up to catch up with the boy. This moment felt so right, their family racing across the sky towards home. She wondered why she hadn't asked to learn how to fly sooner.


	4. A Saiyan Sized Secret

Bulma sat bolt upright in bed, sweat beading down her face, she looked around the room rapidly to take in her surroundings. She was in their room, not on some godforsaken world watching it burn. Vegeta sat up seconds after her, breathing heavily, looking around the room frantically. When his eyes settled on her, he looked away, ashamed. He knew she had dreamed the same thing, his nightmare, one of many. It was only a matter of time. She had always known he had experienced them. Even in the early stages of their relationship, before Trunks, he would spend hours outside staring at the stars trying to chase away his demons. Now he couldn't hide them any longer. He had hoped to spare her from his past. He had moved on from it, become a better man, but that didn't change the fact that he had seen and done horrible things. He had not forgiven himself of these dark deeds, the countless people slaughtered in the name of Freiza. He eventually grew hardened to the things he had been forced to do and made sport of it, wearing a mask of cruelty. Kakarot had seen past that mask, and so had she.

Bulma put a tentative hand on his. She had seen things he hadn't wanted her to see, felt emotions that were downright evil. This was a part of himself he had killed when he sacrificed himself as Majin Vegeta, yet deep down he had still not learned to forgive himself. "Vegeta?" Her voice was small, soft, almost frightened.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. "You've always known who I am, but now you've seen it. Can you even bare to look at me?"

The Saiyan felt her squeeze his hand gently. "I knew who you were when I fell in love with you, I saw the terrible things you could do, many times. But I also knew that Goku saw something in you when he asked Krillen to spare your life. And I saw it too. You are not the man you were. That man died on Namek-"

"No." He stopped her. "You married that man, you had a child with that man. But," he paused, daring a glance her way, "You're right, that man did die, but only when he sacrificed himself to save you and Trunks." Now he really looked at her. Tears were in her eyes.

"You made mistakes-"

"Countless, Bulma." He cut her off.

She leaned in to continue, "But even when you married me, you were not that same man that you used to be, you must believe that. Yes, you made a choice during the World Tournament, a terrible choice. But you are such a strong man, that the love you had for us won over and destroyed all the evil you once had in your heart." He closed the gap between them and wiped her tears away, then tenderly pulled her into an embrace.

"I will never understand how you could love me." He whispered into her ear. The two stayed that way for a long moment in the silence. 

Their collective thoughts went back to the years before Cell, she knew that she was the one who fell in love first, that never was a question, but he sent her thoughts she never knew he had back then, of how much her spirit drove him, that her kindness and encouragement, something he had never received before, pushed him to want to be better, and how he didn't understand why. Which always led him to lash out at her. She in turn thought back to long nights spent stargazing together, trying to figure him out, wishing he would understand that he didn't have to be alone any more. Then they both laughed, remembering a particular fight they had had over the GR and how dumb it was looking back at it. "We really are well mated." The scientist giggled.

The prince pulled back and placed a hand gently on her cheek, "Your stubbornness matches mine, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

***

Weeks past, and the couple focused on training Bulma. Each day when she was not working, Bulma spent a few hours in the GR with Vegeta, working on katas, Bukū-jutsu, attacks, and defense. Once she had learned how to use a technique, Vegeta blocked her from his mind so that she could not read is moves, and they sparred. Of course, it was nothing like sparring with Goku, but he found that he enjoyed it immensely. Her fiery spirit he loved so much translated well to fighting. He never intended her to ever enter a battle, but being able to defend herself would keep her safe and allow her to protect Bulla should he ever not be there.

Perhaps it was Vegeta's Saiyan influence, perhaps it was her own stubborn nature, but all of these new abilities prompted Bulma to start a secret project. She had taken samples of all the Saiyans and demi Saiyans blood in her lab over the years, though Goku's samples were the hardest to obtain. She had to wait until he came in with an injury from sparring with Vegeta to collect it off a cloth she had used to clean him up with. His aversion to needles was as bad as Vegeta's to worms. The scientist had spent years studying their biology and trying to isolate the DNA that separated them from humans. She knew that their biology was similar, and she was right, extremely similar. So much so deciphering the strands of DNA that differed between the two was a trying task. 

Bulma had been working at this for years now, in hopes of isolating the DNA that helped them remain young. Selfishly, she wanted this information to make herself live as long as Vegeta. And if she could market a new anti aging product and make the company money along the way, it was a win/win. Sure she could use the Dragon Balls and wish for a longer life, but she was a scientist, she was stubborn, and she loved a challenge.

Now that she was connected to Vegeta, the desire to get stronger and to break barriers replaced her desire for a longer life. Bulma wanted to become a Super Saiyan, too.

She had to keep this from her husband. He was already worried as it was, watching her push harder every day. He reminded her constantly that she was only human, and could only go so far. But you don't tell Bulma Briefs that she can't do something, because she will make it happen.

It was a hard task to keep her plans a secret from Vegeta, but somehow she managed to do it. After many long nights working on sequences of DNA, she finally isolated something. Her next task was combining it with human DNA, seeing the reaction, and then finding a way to administer it. A few more weeks, and the combinations were looking promising.

Every time Vegeta seemed to suspect something was going on, she found a way to distract him, mostly through sparring. Actually, it was rather fun to get him off his guard.

One afternoon he really started pressing her about her work as they sparred. "I just want to know why you block me while you work all the time." He threw a punch her way and she dodged to the right swiftly.

"If you knew, you would try to fix what I'm doing." This was the truth. Since they began to share thoughts, he often came in to give her his own insight into what she was doing. Vegeta was smart, and saw things from a different angle, which she really liked, but she had to find an excuse. Swinging back at him, her husband deflected the blow. "And this time, I want to do it on my own."

Glaring at her, he sent a kick her way. Bulma ducked and put her guard back up once more. "I hope this isn't that youth serum." Crap, this was too close. He knew she had been working on that for years, and didn't approve.

The scientist threw another punch his way, but this time she sent her whole body towards him, landing a kiss on his cheek. He stood there frozen. Enemies do not show affection when they fight, and this threw all his instincts off. "Even if it was, you know you can't stop me." She whispered in his ear.

"Damn you and your sneak attacks, woman." He jumped away and glared at her. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Don't lie, you love it."

The Saiyan prince stalked towards her and backed her into the wall. "About as much as you love this." He threw both hands against the wall on either side of her, and loomed over her. His eyes bore into her and a slow, dangerous smirk crossed his face. Swallowing hard she did her best to stare back at him as he narrowed the gap. In moments his lips were on hers locked in a passionate kiss.

With a thud, the door to the GR swung open hard. Just then, the couples heads shot up as well. They looked at one another, then over to the door, where Trunks stood silhouetted. "What's that, Vegeta?"

Trunks jogged forward to join them. "I feel it, too Dad. Is that-" 

Before he could answer, Goku appeared next to the Briefs. Next to him was Gohan and Piccolo.

"Freiza." The dark prince growled. Goku nodded.

"His power level is massive. He's been training some more." Goku's usually wide eyed and friendly face was deadly serious.

Vegeta closed his eyes, reaching out. Bulma let her mental block between them down to sense what he was feeling for. She gasped. Glancing her way, he placed his hands on his hips. "He is headed towards Earth. We don't have much time." Turning towards her, he gazed deeply into her eyes. "This is what we trained for. You have to take Bulla and your parents far from here. You have to protect her. He's come here for all the Saiyans."

"And he will stop at nothing to exterminate us all." Gohan continued. The others nodded. Bulma sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready for this, but she had no choice.

"All right. On the bright side, I finally have an excuse to wear the armor I made myself." She tried to laugh, but it came out weak. The scientist left the GR and jogged to her lab, throwing up her mental block as she went. This was the time, she had to take the chance. The serum was complete, but untested. There was little choice. Once she entered the lab, she grabbed the new armor and changed in her bathroom. In the mirror she looked herself over. This armor was very similar to the one she made Vegeta to go train with Whis, but with a Capsule Corp. logo on it. The grey leggings and tightly fit jacket under the armor looked smart on her. A few years ago she might have felt silly with it on, but now this felt right. Striding towards the temperature controlled safe in the wall, she pressed her finger on the pad and it read her print. The door swung open and she retrieved the vile sitting inside.

Closing the door to the safe, she stalked towards a shelf, grabbing a backpack that was filled with capsules containing emergency supplies and placed the vile into it. She wouldn't take the serum until they had arrived to the safe house, as she wasn't sure exactly how her body would react to her taking it, and she didn't want to risk Vegeta finding out.

Within minutes she had informed her parents of what was going on and had them load into the airship along with Bulla. Vegeta was changed into his own newly improved armor which matched her own. He strode over to her, taking in her appearance. "I'll say it again, you make a formidable queen."

Throwing herself at him, she wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened and then held her back. Even after all these years, he still was surprised at her open affection. "Be safe." He pulled back and gazed into her sea blue eyes. She nodded, pecking him on the cheek.

"You too." She hopped into the ship and started it up. Soon the vehicle was off the ground. She gazed below to her prince, arms crossed, watching them leave. Goku and the others were striding forward to join him. Goten, Krillin, and 18 had joined along with Marron. The boys were to take care of Marron back at 17's island while the group met Frieza. Watching them down below sent a pang through her. She thought about Videl and Pan. Goku had told her while she had gathered up her parents that his family were safe with Chi-Chi at Gohan's home. Buu and Hurcule would be watching out for them, and Videl and Chi-Chi were formidable fighters, so if Frieza sent anyone their way, they would have to face off to two pissed moms.

Her strange, wonderful adoptive family. In many ways, she and Goku were responsible for all of them coming together. And now there was a new part of her that burned within her. That need to protect had become a need to get stronger to be that protection, pushed on by the link between her and her husband with his Saiyan instincts. She could fight it, but she found herself thriving on it. Even in this moment, for the first time she was actually excited by a battle, and frustrated that she could not join.

In the back, Bulla rested in Panchy's arms, while her father dozed next to them. It wasn't too far to the safe house. When they arrived, she would set up the new energy shield she had been developing. It was big enough to engulf the whole capsule home, so that no ki blasts could make it in. If working properly, no one could penetrate it and walk through. She hoped it would work right, she wasn't about to risk anything happening to her family.

In a wooded clearing near a narrow river, she landed the ship. The capsule home was where she and Vegeta had got away a few times during their marriage, on property her family had purchased ages ago as a vacation spot and never used until recent years. The family headed inside and Bulma uncapsulated the things they would need right away: a crib, blankets, diapers, bottles, formula, and toys, as well as dinner for them all. She busied herself putting groceries away, but as she did so, she could feel Frieza and his men grow closer. A chill went down her spine. Once they were all settled in, she announced that she was going to set up the shield and do a perimeter check. She took the backpack and headed out. Within moments the shield was uncapsulated and she was floating over the roof, setting in its place. With a remote, she could turn it on from inside the house. 

Bulma, glanced about, and set her mental block up so that Vegeta couldn't sense what she was up to next. Flying some yards from the house, she landed outside the view of it, down by the riverbank. She couldn't wait, kneeling beside the water on the lush grass, she pulled the vile from the bag as well as a medical capsule. With a pop, it was open and the scientist drew out a needle. She punctured the top of the vile and drew a small amount of liquid. From her calculations, she was fairly certain that it wouldn't take much of the serum to take effect. Frowning she looked down at the vile, and drew half of it into the needle. "I'm not taking any chances." If she had thought about this more thoroughly, she would have realized that this was not her rational scientific mind directing her, but her connection to her husband.

She pushed her sleeve up and wrapping some rubber around her arm, she flicked at the crook of her elbow. The scientist spied a good vein, then injected the golden liquid of the serum into herself. Hastily, she packed up the medical supplies and tucked the remainder of the serum along with it, capsulated it all, then flew towards the house. Thankfully, she didn't feel any different, but this wasn't a movie, she knew these things take time to get into the bloodstream. Honestly, she wasn't sure what to expect, for all she knew, it wouldn't do anything but leave her with a nasty headache. But that was a chance she was willing to take.


	5. Bulma's turn

In a desolate desert, the Z Fighters stood their ground as a ship appeared in the sky above them and began to land. Tien and Master Roshi had joined the group now, as well as 17.

"Haven't we done this rodeo before, 18?" The dark haired android muttered to his twin sister.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Sure feels like it."

"Yeah, but this time there's no arena to get thrown out of." Krillin frowned as they watched the ship make its approach. The doughnut shaped object found its footing on a plateau above them. Steam poured out from the sides, and the gangway menacingly lowered. The Z Fighters took a defensive stance. Each one could feel the massive energy approaching them. A swarm of soldiers in Saiyan armor emerged from the ship, filling the sky.

"Yeah we've seen this song and dance before." Gohan muttered. "Doesn't he know any new tricks, or is there a villain play book he has to follow?"

Vegeta huffed, "He thinks an army shows off his might, he never did understand true power." The sky was almost black now with the army, beings from all across the universe hovering, waiting for the command to attack from their leader.

The last to appear from the smoke was the final form of Freiza, no pod, just him arms splayed to the side in a god-like fashion, an evil smirk across his face.

"Ah, here to welcome your new overlord? It would be far easier for you all if you just handed over the Saiyans. I have no real need to kill you all. Well, save for the sport of it if I wish. Simply hand them over and my men can start processing this planet for conquest." Freiza's light voice carried across the void between the army and the Earth's Protectors.

"Not in a million years, Freiza!" Vegeta shot back at the lizard like creature. 

A wicked smile spread across the alien's lips. "Very well then." Without batting an eye, he addressed his lackeys beside him. "Find the half breeds and kill them." Acknowledging his command, eight beings shot off in different directions, two for each demi Saiyan.

Vegeta growled. Side eyeing Goku, he deepened his frown. "Do I get first shot this time?"

The taller Saiyan frowned. "Usually I'd say yeah, cause it _is_ your turn, but I think it's gonna take both of us this time. His power level is incredible."

The prince sighed heavily. Of course he knew the clown was right, but he never would admit it. A snarl escaped his lips. "Then try not to get in the way." In a flash he was powered up to blue and headed towards the overlord, Goku on his tail. Screaming a command, Freiza's army streamed down from the sky, darting towards the warriors below. The warriors prepared for the clash.

****

Bulma could feel two surges of power approaching the safe house. She wasn't surprised they had found them. Already Bulla gave off a great deal of power and could not hide it. Luckily, Vegeta had been teaching Bulma how to hide hers now that it had grown more powerful. The Frieza Force would have no clue that they were dealing with an angry mother who could kick their tail. 

After instructing her father to power up the shield as soon as she was away from the house, Bulma headed out to meet their intruders. She wanted them as far away as possible from her family. Speeding through the sky, she spotted them, one was humanoid, with large angry eyes and pointed ears, the other was a green skinned being with a long snout and black eyes. Both sported versions of Saiyan armor. She had to chuckle to herself-her armor had now surpassed that of the Saiyans thanks to her husband's team work. She made an mental note to gloat about it to him after this was all over.

"Well well, Vegeta's weakling mate has finally learned how to fly." The green one hissed.

The humanoid one chuckled back. "Must have grown tired being tied to such a pathetic life form."

Lowering her gaze, she glared bullets at them. "You poor things, you have no idea why he chose me, do you?" Now it was her turn to smirk at them. "He married me because I'm the smartest woman on earth." With that she rushed them both, roundhouse kicking the human looking one and sending him soaring towards a cliff. The other floated in mid air, stunned. She powered up quickly and sent an energy blast towards the green one, who tried lamely to dodge. It nicked him in the shoulder, but he recovered and sent a volley of blasts back at her, she swiftly dodged them. The humanoid one returned, very scuffed up and pissed. He swung in to attack, landing a blow to her gut. She gasped in pain. 

The green one hissed a laugh. "Sure you're smart, but you still can't fight. And if you can't fight, then nothing can stop us from killing your child."

Fire flared in her eyes and pure rage set in. Bulma slowly straightened and brought her full gaze at them. "You won't touch her." All around her the air seemed to charge and for a split second, her hair glowed gold. She threw herself at the soldiers, sending punches and kicks deftly at each of them, dodging blows in the process. But it wasn't enough. Eventually her stamina decreased and she started receiving blows. With one hefty energy blast she was sent hurtling towards the earth. Thoughts of her parents and Bulla back at the safe house filled her mind. No, she was not done yet. She landed hard on the rocky earth and stood up.

Pain seared through her chest. Stumbling back, she glanced down, but she had received no blast. She looked around for her attackers, but they weren't near her. Then more pain shot through her. 

"Vegeta." She whispered. In her mind's eye she could see him being pummeled by blasts from Frieza. No, she had to go help him. These pathetic beings weren't worth her time. Frieza was going to pay for hurting the man she loved. Rage flared up again and she cried out in pure fury. 

***

Krillin paused in his fighting to glance over his shoulder to Tien who was fighting behind him. "Did you just feel that huge surge of power?"

Without stopping his volley of attacks, the three eyed man shouted back at his friend. "Yes! And that's not the boys. It feels new, but familiar."

Above them, Gohan sent a cascade of energy pulses towards a group sailing towards him. "I know that ki. That's-" He glanced over to Vegeta who was plummeting towards the earth, Goku hot on his tail to catch him, the prince's face bloodied. "That's Bulma."

***

Around her the air was charged and sparking, her aura glowing gold. Then the her short blue hair rose and became gilded, her blue eyes a pure teal blue. The soldiers floated above her in shock.

"But she's human!" The green one barked in disbelief.

The woman chuckled darkly. "I warned you both. Vegeta didn't just marry any Earth woman. He married Bulma Briefs, the smartest woman on earth. And I figured out how to make myself Super Saiyan." Stepping into position, she pulled her arms back and gathered her energy into her hands. "Galik Gun!" Thrusting her arms forward, she sent a huge wave on energy at the aliens, pummeling them and disintegrating them both.

As the light from her attack faded, she heaved a breath and gathered herself. Bulma closed her eyes and shot off towards the battle field-towards her husband.

***

As he plummeted towards the earth, Vegeta felt a huge ki surge, a ki he recognized. Suddenly, he felt sick. _No, you idiot, why did you decide to do that?_ A orange blur shot past him and caught him, setting him feet first on the ground. "Senzu." The prince was bent over, breathing raggedly from the shower of blows he had just received, and the feeling in his stomach.

So she had done it. Not that he ever doubted she could, or even would. She had figured out how to isolate the Saiyan gene. But what in Dende's name possessed her to use it to become a Super Saiyan? Then it hit him-the bond. For months, she had shown signs, and he simply pushed it aside, but it was his dive to get stronger, for power, that seeped into her subconscious. This was all his fault. Damn his Saiyan nature, she could hurt herself...

"Did you feel that-" Goku started, frowning, looking off to the horizon.

"Senzu, Kakarot!" the battered Saiyan hoarsely yelled, attempting to straighten up. The taller man shot back to reality, and dug a bean out of the bag at his obi, and tossed it to his friend. Kakarot may have been a clown, but he wasn't completely daft, he would put two and two together before long. It was a matter of keeping the other Saiyan quiet so that Freiza didn't know.

Above them, the lizard-like lord floated down, chuckling. Vegeta swiftly consumed the bean and felt his whole body gaining strength again, and gathered himself to his full (albeit short) height. "Still the same, I see. Money see, monkey save. Really, it's all quite nauseating."

"Go to hell." Vegeta snarled.

Goku's eyes went wide and he shot a look at the other Saiyan. "Wait, I know that ki-"

Glaring at his friend, the prince cut him off. "Shut it. I know." Goku frowned over at him. _If Freiza figures this out, he will kill her. She is too dangerous, she has isolated Saiyan genes._ His companion nodded in understanding. 

"Excuse me, are you both quite done?" Crossing his arms, the alien impatiently landed in front of them. He sent a salvo of energy blasts their direction. Vegeta stepped in front of the low class Saiyan and deftly deflected them all.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn!" Goku pouted.

"Too slow, Kakarot!" A wicked grin filled the warrior's face as he dashed towards his enemy. At the corner of his eye, the clown was right at his side, lunging towards Frieza. Fine by him. He hated to admit it, but Whis was right, they did work better as a team.

The alien overlord sent wave after wave of blasts as they came at him, the two warriors dodging them as they approached. Together, the Saiyans thew a barrage of blows at Frieza, who seemed to match them both, even in their Blue from. Vegeta couldn't believe how much stronger the being had become through training. Why wouldn't this bastard stay dead?

As they fought, he could feel Bulma's ki getting closer and closer. She had felt his pain moments ago, and now she was on her way to help him, he knew it. Parrying a blow, he tried to tell her to stay put, that he didn't need her help. It distracted him for just a moment.

A fleshy appendage snaked its way around Vegeta's neck. Freiza squeezed his tail around the warrior's windpipe, choking him. "No! Vegeta!" Goku cried in anger.

"Oh look, I've caught a primate in my tail." The sun glinted off the alien's golden skin as he leered at them both. Vegeta desperately clawed at the appendage around his neck, gasping for air. He couldn't even use Goku's trick of biting down. Clearly, the overlord had learned from past experiences with the Saiyans.

Goku glared at Freiza, hatred in his eyes, then flashed a look at Vegeta. The clown was going to blast Frieza. If he did so, it could kill Vegeta as well. _Do it, Kakarot. Send this freak back where he belongs._

"Ka-me-" The orange clad warrior pulled his hands back, gathering energy, "Ha-me-"

"If you do this, Goku, you send your Prince to his grave!" Frieza whipped his tail forward to shove Vegeta in front of him like a shield. Hesitating, the other Saiyan looked at his friend, a pleading look in his eye. Damn him, he couldn't do it. _I'm dead either way, Kakarot. Save our families. Tell Bulma-_ Frieza squeezed tighter, cutting off all oxygen. The world began to go dark.

***

Off in the distance, Bulma could see the battle. Energy blasts cutting into the earth, and small fires were beginning to darken the sky. There was no need to look for her husband, she felt him, and he was in pain. Her head ached with the echo of him beginning to lose consciousness. Moments ago she had felt a flicker, as if he had tried to tell her something. She wished he had known what it was. Darting toward the heart of the fight she saw them. Spotting Goku first, she frowned. He was in position for Kamehameha, energy surging in his hands growing. Before him was Frieza, and in his tail, Vegeta, who she watched go limp.

_No._

She was too late. Anger coursed through her. She was not losing her husband again. Crossing both arms in front of her in a defensive position, she gathered energy. Her ki surged and sparkled all around her, hands glowing. Throwing both arms out, she sent a magnificent blast towards her target. He would pay.

***

" _RAGE BLAST!_ "

Both Goku and Frieza glanced behind the alien, but it was too late, the attack hit the overlord square in the back, sending him soaring. His grip loosened on Vegeta, and the prince was tossed aside. Goku darted over to catch him, then looked back up at the sky where Bulma floated, grinning. Vegeta sat up, coughing and rubbing his neck. Then his own gaze shot up to the sky, just in time to see his wife be hit from a ki blast and tumble to the earth like a downed duck.

Both men immediately looked to see where it had come from. Frieza was pulling himself up from the earth, scorched and cackling. The move had caught him off guard, but in his Golden form, it still wasn't strong enough. "I see why you chose her as a mate. She's quite brilliant; figured out how to unlock Saiyan genetics it appears. I'll be sure to kill her first after you die." In the distance, Bulma lay on the ground, unmoving. He could still feel her ki, but it was weak.

Slowly he turned to face Frieza, fury building within him. His aura shone blue, then burst brighter into a purer blue. The color of royalty, the perfected form of Super Saiyan Blue that only the Prince of All Saiyans could achieve. The aura around him sparkled and pulsed around him. Frieza frowned. He had seen this form before at the Tournament of Power. This power rivaled that of the Gods of Destruction. Slowly, the Prince marched towards the alien. Frieza scrambled to get himself to his feet, backing away. But he was too slow. Vegeta grabbed him by the neck, crystal blue eyes boring into him. "No one touches my Bulma." His voice was low and steady. He threw a fist at Frieza's face, sending the alien being soaring.

Goku dashed for his best friend. In the blink of an eye, he was at her side, cradling her body in his arms. "C'mon Bulma, wake up!" He pulled another Senzu from the bag on his obi and forced it into her mouth, mashing her jaws together to get her to consume it. Some of it must have gone down, because in moments she sat up coughing. Dazed she looked around the battle field.

"Where's Vegeta?" Frantically she searched for her husband.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Goku pointing towards a bright blue glow. "Over there. He's fine."

Heaving a breath, she nodded. "Good." Suddenly her body shuddered and golden light burst all around her. 

"Bulma!" The marital artist's eyes grew wide. Her whole body began to convulse and glow brightly. Concern and shock filled Goku's face. Something was wrong with her Super Saiyan form. "Bulma, you have to power down!" She continued to shake all over. The Saiyan pulled her close to his chest, trying to keep her body still. "Vegeta! Something's wrong with Bulma! You'd better end this quickly!"

Gohan landed next to his father, followed by Krillin and Roshi who had hitched a ride with him. "Dad, what's happened?" The rest of the Z Warriors joined, 18 rushing to Bulma's side and crouching next to Goku. He had never seen the android look so concerned before. The battle with Freiza's men was over. One by one, the team had taken them all down. Bodies littered the ground. Most of them were just severely injured and moaning, but none of them would be getting up any time soon.

Shaking his head, Goku gazed back down at his best friend as she continued to convulse. "She took a serum she created to make herself a Super Saiyan, but something's gone wrong. It's like her body can't handle it."

"Maybe it's rejecting it." 18 whispered, running a hand over her friend's now golden hair.

Krillin gazed towards the last of the combatants. Vegeta had Frieza backing away. "He'd better get over here quick."


	6. I need her

"I'm done with you coming after my family and the people I care about." Vegeta was backing the alien backed up against a cliff wall. The whole scene felt like a repeat, but this time, he wouldn't let Frieza destroy the Earth. A sudden glint, and Frieza stood there, arms on the ground. A blade sang as it was slid back into its sheath. Wide eyed, Vegeta gazed at a lavender haired figure, half his height floating above them both.

"Tunks-" The boy floated in mid air, green gi replaced by a blue coat with a Capsule Corp logo emblazoned on the shoulders, dark jeans, and a huge sword about as tall as him slung across his back. He looked like a miniature version of his future counterpart.

The boy grinned, "Finish him, Dad." The boy floated to his side and landed. Frieza backed up right to the cliff side, mouth agape.

"How...how could this happen again?" 

The Saiyan Prince gathered his ki, then glanced over at the boy. "Well, what are you waiting for, son?" Eagerly, the demi Saiyan powered up and gathered his ki, mirroring his father's position.

" _FINAL FLASH!_ "

A burst of violet light erupted from their hands and blazed towards the alien overlord. He squealed in pain, and rage. "This is not over, Saiyans, I will return!"

With one last push, the father and son watched as the outline of Freiza disintegrated to nothingness. As the light faded, Trunks sunk to his knees. Vegeta wrapped an arm around his boy, and offered him a small smile. "Good work, I'm proud of you." The two powered down to base form.

The boy, no young man now, peered up at his father eagerly. "Thanks, dad."

"But, you're definitely grounded." The prince chuckled. "I have no idea where you got that sword or how you even know how to use it."

Laughing nervously, the boy rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah...about that, mom-"

Vegeta's mind shot back to his injured wife. "Bulma." He glanced back towards where she had fallen. He could feel her ki, and it was pulsing, "Let's go, something's wrong with your mother." The two dashed towards the direction where he had been looking. Ahead, they saw all their friends, huddled around Goku. A golden light spasmed and flickered in his arms. The Saiyan was gripping the scientist close to his chest to keep her body from convulsing. The prince could feel all the blood drain from his face. "What happened?"

Goku gazed up forlornly at his friend. "It's like seizures. I can't make it stop. And she won't power down. I-"

Android 18 cut him off. "Her body can't handle being a Super Saiyan."

The proud prince looked away at his wife, taking all of this in. Something had to be done right away. If she had only trusted him to tell him what she was doing, he might have been able to help, or guide her or...

No, he knew better, he would have been pissed, every bit as much as he was now, and she would have done it anyway. Nothing would have changed. But _he_ could. He could try to be more understanding and not so snap quick to decide things. However, there would be no next time if they didn't hurry.

"How many wishes are there available right now?" Vegeta was gazing at Piccolo.

The Namekian, nodded and a small smile touched his lips. "Right. We have all three right now."

Vegeta nodded, ready to go back to Capsule Corp for the Radar. "Wait. You don't need to go looking for them." Piccolo moved to stand in front of the Saiyan. "Get her to the Lookout. Goten and Trunks gathered the Dragon Balls there recently." 

Vegeta grunted acknowledgement and carefully took his wife from Goku's arms, clutching her tightly to his chest. He shot off into the distance followed by Goku and Piccolo.

"Should we go with them?" Krillin looked over at his wife. Without a word, she shot off towards where the others had gone. The short man darted after her, followed by the rest of the team.

17 was the last to leave smiling down at Roshi, who everyone at that moment seemed to have forgotten could not fly. "Here, old man, I'll give you a lift."

***

At the Lookout, Dende had been waiting for them. Mr. Popo had a bed made up for Bulma on the tile, where Vegeta carefully lay his wife. By this time, her convulsions had slowed down, but her aura was a haze around her, and she was still in Super Saiyan form. "I wish this was something I could heal." The Earth's guardian sighed. "The Dragon Balls are right here." Pacing over a table with a red cushion on it, Dende indicated the seven balls which glinted in the sun. The Namekian gazed at the scientist in concern. "Hurry, her ki is so weak."

The others landed on the deck of the Lookout. Goku and 18 hurried to Bulma's side to check on her. Krillin hovering by his wife. Mr. Popo knelt at the scientist's side, dabbing at her brow with a damp cloth.

Looming over the table, Vegeta drew a deep breath. This had better work. _Bulma, if you don't make it through this, I don't know how I could go on..._ "Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!" His voice roared into the sky.

The Dragon Balls glowed and heavens darkened. With an ethereal sound Shenron appeared before them, his long dark green form filling the firmament.

The dragon's voice boomed above them all. " **I am Shenron, I shall grant you any wish-** "

"My wife's body can't handle being a Super Saiyan. Can you fix her?" Vegeta cut the dragon off, urgency in his voice. "I...I need her." His eyes felt hot as he fought back tears.

Glancing over to Bulma, there was recognition in his face. He knew these beings all too well, but for some reason, he had grown fond of them all, even if their wishes woke him from his slumber. " **I can.** "

The prince's gaze had wandered back towards Bulma, but now shot up at the Dragon. "Really? Do it then!"

A high pitched sound filled the Lookout. " **Your wish has been granted. You have two more wishes.** " But Vegeta was ignoring the dragon, sprinting over to his wife. She was no longer Super Saiyan and gold aura dissipated.

Dende paced over to the Eternal Dragon. "Pardon him, great dragon. Our wish has been fulfilled. We are grateful to you." The guardian bowed his head. The dragon nodded and vanished, the Dragon Balls shooting up into the sky then spitting every direction to be scattered again.

"Awe man, I'll bet Goten will wanna go track them down again." Trunks huffed, tugging on this sword strap. Piccolo chuckled by his side, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you have some more important things to worry about, kid." The Namekian pointed towards the boy's mother.

Vegeta knelt by Bulma's side, taking her hand into his. "Bulma, wake up." No movement. "That damn dragon didn't grant my wish." His fist smashed the tile floor. Even at base form, he cracked it. "Who is going to fix the Gravity Room if you're gone, or take care of the kids, or keep me in line. I..." His voice trailed off, and he began to sob uncontrollably. "I don't trust myself without you." He whispered. Then rage filled him. All he had become was a result of her faith in him. He wasn't even sure who he would be without her. She had made him a better person, shown him that he could be forgiven for his past, and become a better man. "Wake up woman!" He shouted.

With a cough, Bulma's eyes fluttered open, gazing up at her husband. "I heard you, you jerk." She smiled weakly up at him.

Eyes wide, he pulled his wife into his arms. "Bulma!"

The others had gathered around them by now. "Hey, prince, everyone is watching." She mumbled into his shoulder, still holding him tight.

"Let them." He mumbled back. Some things were more more important than his pride.

Goku's light hearted voice interrupted the moment. "Hey Bulma, where did you learn that attack?"

Pulling back, the prince glared at his rival. "Really Kakarot, you want to ask that right now?"

The orange clad man rubbed the back of his head, "Well sure! She's okay now, and I have been _dying_ to know!"

The group all chuckled, but 18 slugged the Saiyan in the shoulder, who reacted with a _ouch_.

Pecking her husband on the cheek, she leaned into him. "It's okay, sweetie. It's one I created, actually." She blushed. Normally she was proud of her creations, but this one, she was a bit shy about. "It sort of came to me at that moment."

"Oh!" Goku grinned. "Yup, you really are a genius!"

Lavender hair caught Bulma's eye. "Trunks! What are you doing here?" Both of his parents were now gazing at their son.

Suddenly the floor was very interesting to the lad. He ran his foot over the tile. "Hi, mom. I uh..." He trailed off.

"He helped defeat Frieza." His father announced. Now all eyes were on him.

Roshi broke the silence that followed. "So, I see you put that sword I gave you for your birthday to good use then!"

"What?" The group spoke at once, and all eyes were on the old master.

The man giggled. "Yeah well, Bulma said it was okay. After all, we've seen him use it in the future. I figured someone ought to set him on the right path."

"You knew?" Incredulous, Vegeta glared at his wife.

Sitting up better, she nodded. "Yes, and he has been taking fencing lessons."

17 paced over to Trunks. "Hey, if you're here, who is taking care of my Island?" The android leaned over the boy, frowning.

"Oh, Goten and Marron are still there! When I left, we had the poachers all tied up already. They are persistent, aren't they?" Trunks grinned up at the dark haired artificial human.

Laughing lightly, 17 tousled the boy's hair. "They sure are, kid."

"Oh! And we took care of the two goons Freiza sent. Tied them up, too!" Trunks placed his hands on his hips proudly.

The prince growled back at his wife. "So besides becoming a Super Saiyan and _this_ , is there anything _else_ you have been keeping from me?"

She bit her lip in thought, "No, there's not."

Gohan, who always hated to see conflict between any of his friends, stepped in. "Okay, well, it all turned out fine, right?"

***

The night air was cool, a breeze playing with Bulma's short hair. She leaned over the railing of their balcony outside the bedroom. She had just put Bulla down for the night and was enjoying the quiet moment. Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and face nuzzled her neck. "How is my queen?"

She sighed and leaned into him. "Fine."

"You know, we need to talk." His lips tickled her ear as he spoke. She turned around to face him. Bulma knew this was coming, but communication was important. It's what strengthened a marriage, just as much as any Saiyan bond.

Nodding, she took his hand. "I know. Vegeta, I should have asked-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "You talk too much, woman." He chuckled. "Let me start." Wide eyed in shock, words escaped her, all she could do was nod. "You never should have felt the need to keep anything from me. I know I'm one to talk, but no more secrets. And I will try my best to listen and not jump to a decision right away."

This was big for the prince, admitting he had a flaw to her was no easy thing. She thought back to their early days, before Trunks, when she accused him of not addressing his flaws to improve himself. He had spat back that he didn't care if he had flaws and that if he did, he was never going to change. How far he had come. "Deal." She squeezed his hand.

"I am so proud of you and your accomplishments. This serum is the crown jewel to your triumphs. But," His dark eyes bore into hers. She knew there was a caveat to that statement, and she had a feeling what it contained. "You are going to have to destroy it all. The serum, the research, all of it. It's too dangerous, especially if it fell into the wrong hands."

"But, I think I know what went wrong! I can fix it! Just-"

"No, Bulma." He cut her off, an edge to his voice. She dropped his hand and turned away from him. All her years of research, countless hours away from their family in that lab. She couldn't get them back. And it had worked, she had arrived in time to save him. She had so many reasons to save this project. But his words rang in her mind, _Especially if it fell into the wrong hands._ She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Please. I won't make you, but you know I'm right." Curse this bond, for a split second, she had forgotten that he could hear her thoughts.

Slowly turning back towards him, she peered at the floor, nodding with a sigh. "Alright, I'll do it."

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his, leaning her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, she felt him chuckle a bit, and her gaze shot up. The breeze was making her husband's already untamed hair even more wild. "So, how did you like being a Super Saiyan?"

***

"C'mon Chi-Chi, you can't be mad at me still!" Goku pouted at the dinner table. Goten was watching his parents, wide eyed.

Setting her hands palm down on the table, she stood and leaned forwards towards her husband across from her. "Yes, I am. How is it Bulma gets to fly and use her ki now? Am I the only wife who can't now?"

"Well, yes..."

" _And_ how come _we_ don't have a Saiyan bond, mister? Huh?" There was fire in her eyes. She was super scary when she was like this. He would rather go face Cell or Buu all over again. He shrunk down in his seat.

"I don't know. I didn't know it even existed until it happened to Bulma and Vegeta."

"Auntie Bulma got to go Super Saiyan!" Goten chimed in.

" _SHE WHAT?!_ "

***

The paper shredder whirred as Bulma placed another piece of her life's work into it. The binder with her facts and figures from the Genetics Project was nearly empty. With each sheet, her heart sank more. Finally, the last piece went in. She swiveled in her desk chair, and turned to her computer. Finding the file she wanted, she moved it over to the trash can, hit right click on the mouse and hovered over the option to delete. She sighed.

A ki she knew better better than anyone else, leaned in the door way. "Is it all gone?"

"All the physical files, yes."

He paced over to her desk and stood behind his wife, peering at the screen. Her hand hadn't left the mouse. She was one click away from erasing years of work. "Could you replicate what you made without all this?"

Frowning, she swiveled back and stared up at him. "Maybe? Why."

Pulling up a nearby chair, he took a seat beside her. "I know how much this meant to you, and not that I want you to make more serum, but perhaps," He paused, and moved her mouse away from the trash icon. "You teach me what you have learned, and then we delete it."

Her eyes lit up, "Why the change of heart?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Kakarot just came by. Apparently Chi-chi is upset that you got to go Super Saiyan, among a laundry list of other things."

Bursting into laughter, Bulma doubled over. "Let me guess, he was scared to death."

"Oh, absolutely terrified." He joined her in a chorus of laughter.

They both had caught their breath, "So, what did you tell him?"

The prince grinned, "That we weren't giving out more serum, but that if we ever needed to make it again, you could."

"My dear prince, if I didn't know better, I'd say you have a soft spot for Goku." The scientist, leaned against her warrior husband.

"Tch, hardly. He's annoying and wouldn't stop begging. You should have heard him. It was so unbecoming of a Saiyan warrior." He closed his eyes and leaned back against her.

***

With a swish, Trunks' blade sang through the air towards his opponent. Vegeta flashed in and out of view. "You're still too slow." His father caught the blade as it cut the air once more, then let go. "You have to anticipate where your opponent will be next. If you can't do that, you will never meet your mark."

The boy leaned heavily against the pommel of his blade. "But, I hit Freiza twice!"

"Yes, but he didn't sense you or expect you because you suppressed your ki. When in battle, it is completely different." The Saiyan prince got in a defensive position once more.

From the deck of Capsule Corp, Bulma watched her husband and son spar on the lawn. She was glad he ended up not being as pissed as she thought he would be about Trunks learning swordsmanship. _It's not the same as hand to hand combat, but I can understand its merits,_ he had said. The lavender hair boy continued his fencing lessons, and Vegeta had taken it upon himself to work with his son as well, adding it to their their training regime. She couldn't help but think of her future son while watching them. In many ways over the years, she felt as if she had two (well now three) children. For her, both versions of her son were wonderful and unique. And from what the future version of Trunks had told her, she felt like that version of herself was like a sister she never known. During his last visit, Trunks expressed that she had felt much the same before she passed.

She missed the young man and wished there were some way for him to come visit again. He would have been delighted to see his younger self now, sword in hand, learning to wield it as deftly as himself.

"Hey stranger!" A light male laugh came from above her. Her gaze went up to find Krillin, 18, and Marron coming in for a landing.

"Auntie Bulma!" The little girl raced to hug the scientist's leg.

Bending down, she returned the embrace, "Hey, kiddo!"

"We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd stop by." The former monk grinned.

The android glared down at her husband. "We _actually_ came by to see how you were doing."

"Well yeah, that, too." Krillin rubbed the back of his head and laughing awkwardly, embarrassed.

Bulma was happy to see he friends. Android 18 had been checking in with her daily via text or phone call. She had been quite worried for her friend, which had surprised Bulma quite a bit. It turned out that 18 understood, possibly even better than even Vegeta, why Bulma chose to risk the consequences of an untested serum.

_"You're a mother, your first instinct was to protect your family, and that is stronger than any Saiyan Bond. Sure, Vegeta's drive to get stronger my have been a factor, but I know you, and your family is your whole world."_

The whole experience actually had drawn the two women closer. It turned out Bulma's impression that 18 had been jealous of Bulma all this time had been correct. _"I thought you were spoiled and never worked hard a day in your life. Turns out I was wrong. I had no idea how many long hours you spend working to keep your company successful as well as keep your family together."_

Android 18 paced over to the play pen where Bulla was gumming on a stuffed unicorn. "How's this little one?" Bulma joined her.

"Growing like a weed. These half Saiyan kids seem to grow really fast, then stay young looking for a while, like Trunks and Goten. Vegeta says it's so that they can conquer worlds faster." She rolled her eyes hard.

Krillin and 18 both chuckled, "Yeah, he would." Krillin peered into the play pen. "She really looks just like you."

"Hey mom! You should come spar with dad now!" Trunks called out from below. "I wanna hang with Marron." The girl had been leaning over the rail chatting with the boy. She paced over to the rail to see the boy leaning on the pommel of his sword again.

Since the battle, Bulma hadn't sparred with with her husband at all. Silently, they both agreed they just couldn't bring themselves to. Trunks had taken notice, and was looking for an excuse to get life back to normal again. She glanced back at Bulla who was happily playing in the play pen. 18 scooped the little girl up, who cooed merrily. "Go on, I've got her." The blonde woman smiled gently at her.

"You wanna spar, sweetie?" She called down to her husband.

Crossing his arms in classic Vegeta fashion, he closed his eyes and shrugged. "Sure, fine, Babe." To the world, it was indifference, but she knew better, he was actually excited.

Grinning, she jogged back inside to change, emerging moments later in her jeggings and tank which sported a Capsule Corp logo across the front. She sailed over the rail and flew down to the lawn below. Krillin leaned over the railing to watch. "Knock his block off, Bulma!" He cheered. The Saiyan, sneered up at the shorter man. Krillin gulped, "I mean, have a good fight." 18 glared at him. "Geesh, I can't do anything right today, can I?"

The prince powered up to Super Saiyan and grinned wickedly. "Hey, that's not fair!" Bulma balked.

"Who said anything about this being fair?" He chuckled darkly. Oh, it was war he wanted now, was it? _Fine, have it your way._

She yelled, powering up, higher and higher. His confident smirk slowly left his face. "Bulma, be careful-" A golden sheen started to spark around her, and her hair flashed a blonde just for a moment. She screamed louder. Above them, Krillin's eyes went wide, but 18 only smiled in approval.

With a sudden ki burst, her hair was gilded, and her aura shone gold in the sun. "Now I think we're evenly matched."

Vegeta's jaw was slack, eyes wide. "How the hell...You didn't make more serum, did you?" He stalked over to her, pacing around her and looking her up and down.

"You never wished her NOT to be a Super Saiyan, you wished for him to fix what was happening." 18 beamed down at them. Bulma had shared with the android that she wasn't positive that she _couldn't_ go Super Saiyan any more. The scientist was sure that she had screwed up royally when she injected the serum by over dosing herself to ensure it had worked.

Bulma smirked back at her husband. "What, are you feeling intimidated by your wife?" She got into a defensive position. Vegeta responded in kind.

"Tch, hardly. Let's see what you can do, woman."


	7. Contemplation and visitation

The night breeze was playing with the Saiyan Prince's hair. He stood on the balcony overlooking the city, surveying as if it were his own lost kingdom. The smell of recently fallen rain on the hot earth, petrichor, filled the evening air. He had been standing there, arms crossed in contemplation. Vegeta had been living on this planet for almost 15 years now, and since his arrival things had changed so much. Once, he was was the scourge of the galaxy, killing without thought, conquering or destroying planets as he went. But then this woman waltzed into his life and turned everything upside down. Now he was a husband, father, and even had those who he would consider friends. He had helped protect and save the world time and again, but for all the changes he had made, he did not feel worthy of this new life of his.

The more time he spent here with his family, with the woman he had come to not only admire, but love, the more he realized that this was not going to last. He might outlive Bulma, though with the serum she created, he wondered if that would still be the case. He wasn't even sure how long his own children would live. Would he outlive them, or would they have longer, Saiyan lives? Even then, after they had all moved on to Other World, he knew deep down that he would never see his family again. Sure, he had been brought back with the other "good" people when that wish had been made, but every day he wondered if that had been a mistake, or perhaps at that moment he had made penance for his mistake with Babbidi.

This didn't erase the countless lives he had taken in the past.

Over the years, he had learned what it meant to fight for something besides himself. Hubris had turned into actual pride, a far cry from the words he had haughtily spoken to others ages ago. Humility was a concept he had been served many times, and placing trust in someone other than himself something he was still building.

Was he good? This was a question others had asked themselves of him for a while now. Vegeta never saw himself this way. He had been a villain, selfish, cruel, and full of ego. The changes he had made to his life didn't fix this fact. Would he ever go back to the way he had been? Of course not. He would fight on the side of Earth no matter what, because it was his home, and because he had a reason to protect it: his family. But that didn't make him _good_ he felt. Protecting those he cared for was selfish, wasn't it? He wanted to keep that which he cared for- _loved._

None of this changed the fact that the prince had made horrible choices, and done terrible things in his past. If there was such a thing as redemption, he did not deserve it. When this life was over, he would not see his wife and family again.

And this was tearing him apart.

He felt Bulma's ki before she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Any troubles in the kingdom, my prince?" She lay her head against his chest and leaned back into him as he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

Taking a deep breath in, he rested his head on hers. "None." The wet air filled his nostrils. Earth was nothing like any planet he had been to before. For all it's quirks, it was a wonderful place to live, unique in the universe.

She pulled away, turning around to gaze into his eyes. "What is it?" As always, the woman knew there was something on his mind. Through their bond, she could have seen what was troubling him, but he put up a mental block. This was not her burden to bare.

Not meeting her eyes, he continued to stare off into the night. Bulma pulled her phone out of her pocket and her fingers flew across the screen. It beeped in response and she tucked it away. "C'mon, we're going." Now his eyes cut down to hers.

"What?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "That was mum, she'll keep an ear out for the kids, c'mon!" She was floating up, pulling at his arm. He offered a half smile and complied, following her off the balcony. They flew into the night, cutting across the city and out into the wide countryside. Trees and pinpricks of light every so often from homes passed below. The night air whipped at them as they flew, sharp and fresh. Bulma played leader for a change and he followed her, wondering where she had in mind to go. They stopped at a clearing by a narrow river. A capsule house sat close by. He frowned looking about at first, then realized they were at the vacation house. "I figured this was a good place we could get away to for a few hours. Now that I can fly, it doesn't seem that far." She giggled, taking his hand. They paced down to the water and found a large rock they had often sat on before.

The sounds of the water flowing past them, the wind in the trees, the crickets and cicadas all sang their lullaby as the couple sat taking it all in. Bulma formed a small ball of energy which glowed softly and hung it in the air near by. After a long time, she broke the stillness. "So, care to tell me what's on your mind?"

How to answer? Tell her that he had been thinking about death? That he knew how precious every moment he had with her was now and that he didn't want to waste it knowing that he would be in Hell when his time came? These were his burdens to carry, and he would carry them like he had so many of his deepest thoughts and pains. He couldn't share this with her, but he had to tell her something. "It's really nothing."

She saw his wall a mile off. "Wanna run that past me again?"

Before he could open his mouth to protest, a light in the sky caught his attention. In seconds he was on his feet and gazing up at it. "That's a Saiyan pod." She was beside him now, pulling a capsule out of her pocket. She threw it and a small bag appeared. The scientist jumped off the rock, fished through it, pulling out a scouter. Putting it on, she placed it over her ear and activated it. "Where-"

She cut him off. "All those men Future Trunks dispatched. I came back later and went through the ship for tech and scooped up a few scouters. I've had one in my emergency capsule for ages now." She monitored the pod on the scouter's screen as she spoke. "That's a larger sized pod with two power levels. That's odd..." His wife trailed off, then swiftly turned back to him as they both thought the same singular thing and took to the air, scooping up the bag as she chased after him, following the path of the pod.

"Do you think they're in trouble?" Bulma called after him as he sped ahead of her. 

Vegeta chuckled, "Knowing my brother, they very well could be." The pod ahead disappeared into a desert valley and with a bright light, the crash filled the night air.

Slowing to a hover over it, the couple stared down at the smoking earth. "You know, I need to add a landing mechanism to their pod. Every time these things land, Capsule Corp has to foot the bill for environmental damages."

The prince smirked as he floated towards the ground, "They weren't meant to keep things tidy, they were meant to intimidate and destroy."

She landed next to him, eyes lit up. "You know, I could give them one of the other ships I made a few years back. It would be way more comfortable." She had more to say, he knew, but her flow of words were stopped by the pod's hatch lifting up, hydraulics whining with age. _Yeah, definitely giving them a new ship._ A small smile touched his lips. She was always finding ways to show kindness to others. It was part of what infuriated and intrigued him when he moved into Capsule Corp. No one had ever treated him the way she did, bossing him around one minute, then making him things like new armor, or doing his laundry. Her parents were much the same, her mother always cooking for him and constantly smiling, and her father always improving the things the prince broke, never getting angry.

A short figure emerged from the pod, clad in Saiyan armor, a shadow of his brother above him, but his face was enveloped in a wide smile, eyes bright at seeing his kin. He helped his petite wife out of the pod, then hand in hand, the two made their way up the embankment the pod had created. Bulma wrapped them both in an embrace. "It's so good to see you both!"

Vegeta simply nodded to his younger brother, but offered a small smile in return. "What brings you here, Tarble?"

The younger Saiyan's tail twitched nervously, but to the prince, it wasn't in fear, but rather excitement. "Well, we have news..."

"Good news!" Gure jumped in, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Tarble nodded eagerly, then looked back down at his wife.

"Well out with it then." The prince couldn't stand not getting a straight answer.

Breathing in, his brother brought himself to his full height, trying to give himself the same air of authority his brother naturally had. "I found the other Saiyans."


	8. Defective

Bulma paced the living room of their home at Capsule Corp. Their guests were seated on the couch, each with a steaming beverage in hand. She was fighting the urge to go back to old habits and dig out her capsule with her cigarettes and lighter, but opted for a cup of Irish coffee instead. Vegeta, ever the picture of stoicism, leaned against the wall, arms crossed, shooting her thoughts _I know where those cigarettes are, woman, don't even think of it._ She glared at him and kept pacing.

"So all this time, there were other Saiyans out there. Vegeta, why didn't you tell me this?" The blue haired heiress stopped her pacing and bored into her husband.

"I did. Perhaps you never put it together, though. We sent off all children with low power levels, or like in Tarble's case, those who are not great fighters. I never gave them a second thought-"

"What, because they weren't elite fighters like you? Look at Goku! He-"

Now it was his turn to cut her off. "Kakarot was sent to destroy Earth. If he hadn't hit his head, you all would have been dust. Not every low class Saiyan baby is sent to ravage a planet. Some are, but they are allowed to return later or retrieved if their mission is successful. These Saiyans Tarble found are..." He paused a moment, looking for the appropriate word.

"Defective." His brother stared into his mug. The word hung in the air for a long moment, while the others focused their attention on him.

"Tarble-" The prince began. Bulma could see regret written all over his face, an emotion she had only seen perhaps one other time, and that was in conjunction with past choices with the future version of their son.

The younger man looked up at his brother. "It's alright, really. I came to accept this a long time ago." He offered his sister-in-law a smile. "It's why Vegeta never gave it a thought to come find us all. It's ingrained into our society: those who cannot fight well are weak and are not fit to be called Saiyans."

Now Bulma's attention was fully on her husband, hair whipping about as she turned around and stalked over to him, finger waving at his face. "You have come so far, yet _still_ all you care about is fighting ability. You could have been out there looking for your people, but instead, it's your brother taking on the duties of a real prince and seeking them out."

"Woman, I thought they were dead!" His raised voice rang in the room. Silence hung for a long moment. His brows were furrowed, eyes boring into her. In shock, she stepped back a pace. He hadn't raised his voice at her in years. Realizing what he had done, he uncrossed his arms and sunk his head low. "Bulma, I..." _I'm sorry._

A softer male voice cut in. "It's okay Bulma. He's right. Father sent me to live on a peaceful planet. Only he knew exactly where I was sent, and he was breaking tradition by doing it, as it was mother's final wish." The two men glanced at one another at the mention of their mother, the one person Vegeta never spoke of, and never pried into his thoughts about. "The others were sent to more violent planets, or to destroy societies as Kakarot was. The thought was that if they survived, they could come home and rank as a low class. Few ever did." Bulma's gaze cut over to him, taking in all of this. Sometimes she forgot how barbaric the Saiyans were. "Vegeta knew I was safe, too. But if he told anyone, he could have been disgraced, which is why you only found out about me when we first met. There is a lot that is ingrained into us when we are born that is hard to break free of." He looked over at his brother. 

Pacing over to the arm chair across from them, Bulma took a seat taking this all in. "So how did you find them? Travel planet to planet?" Bulma took a long sip of coffee, then set it down on the table.

Tarble nodded. "To start, yes, then I found the first few Saiyans on one planet. They had found a way to contact the others, and when I explained that Vegeta had survived and had made a home on Earth and many wished to come here. The planets they are on have come to accept them, but many don't feel like they belong. They wish to rebuild our race, and make it great again."

Vegeta eyed his bother, "Great how?" The Saiyans had called themselves great, but since living on Earth, he had learned that bloodshed and killing doesn't make a warrior great. Strength, and using that to protect others, your loved ones, that is what made a truly great warrior.

Gure spoke up, her sweet voice full of hope. "They heard about you, Vegeta. They want to be like their prince."

"You've changed a lot, but I know there is still a lot of our pride in you." Tarble set his mug down. "Which is why our people need you."

Vegeta regarded his brother, confused. "Why? They are not true warriors."

Face lighting up, Tarble glanced at his wife, who nodded in approval. "But that's just it! Many of have fighting spirits, they just never went back to Planet Vegeta because they felt they would never be welcomed! Some are unskilled like myself, but, most are eager to learn what it means to be a true Saiyan warrior."

The scientist frowned. "But what would stop them from taking up Saiyan tradition of decimating planets when they learn how to fight?"

The younger man shook his head. "No, they have no desire for that. Fighting is certainly in our race's nature, but I don't think destroying planets always was."

Bulma suddenly stood up, surprising everyone but Vegeta. He could see the wheels turning in her mind miles away. "This is great! We can have them all come live here! We have the space on the compound. I mean how many can there be?"

"Fifty at the most I believe."

The scientist had a wild, determined look on her face. "Fantastic, less than the Namekians! I still have all their capsule homes in the lab, they'll just need to be cleaned and stocked with food-" She cut herself off and looked over at her husband, realizing the horror that was his appetite and multiplying the grocery bill in her mind. "Crap baskets."

*****

"So you mean to tell me that the race of people who came to destroy Earth, that several of our friends died to stop, are coming to live here?" Krillin sat wide eyed on the Capsule Corp. deck. He hadn't touched his lemonade Panchy had brought him. 18 however was calmly sipping at hers, side eyeing her husband.

She set her glass down. "You married an android who was hell bent on killing your best friend, so I don't think you have room to talk."

The former monk gulped and quickly picked up his own drink and tried to hide behind it. "Uh, right." On the grounds below, workers were cleaning out the capsule homes. The ship that had taken Vegeta into space to achieve Super Saiyan sat in the middle of them all, having been in capsule form for years now since Bulma had made the Gravity Room inside their home. Bulma had pulled it out so that the Saiyans would have the option of training in it without having to come into their home. As happy as she was to host them, she still wanted to keep her family's privacy. Workers were also setting up a large garden behind the homes, tiling soil and planting a large crop of tomatoes, beans, leaks, and onions.

Bulma paced back from the edge of the railing where she had been watching over the work that had to be done, shifting Bulla to her other shoulder. The baby cooed happily, fascinated by all the activity. "We'll have to show them where to fish, but it's a start." She indicated the food supply.

"But you're rich. Can't you feed them all?" Krillin glanced around the lavish compound. 18 glared at him.

The scientist laughed. "If I fed every Saiyan what I feed Vegeta and Trunks each day I would go bankrupt in a month. The Namekians only drank water, they were easy to have around, Vegeta has always eaten me out of house and home.

"Fair point." Krillin slunk behind his glass again.

Leaning casually towards her friend, 18 grinned. "So, will I get to help whip these Saiyans into shape? I've been itching to spar with someone other than my husband."

Krillin crossed his arms defensively. "I thought you liked sparring with me!"

The blonde woman reached over and gently kissed her husband's forehead. "Oh I do, I just hate hurting you. Sometimes I just need to pommel someone else for a change." Krillin's face went beat red in response.

Bulma laughed. "I'm sure Vegeta will need the help. And for the record, you are always welcome to come spar with me."

The sound of running feet entered the balcony as three little faces appeared. Trunks grinned widely up at his mother. There were moments when he was all Vegeta, but when he was excited or overjoyed, he was all Bulma. "Hey mom! Can Goten, Marron, and I go visit 17? He just called! He's got a new creature on his island he want us to check out!" Marron was tugging on her mother's arm.

18 looked thoughtful. Since the Tournament of Power, the twins had started to find more ways for their families to spend time with one another. One of these days Bulma had hoped that the android could convince her brother to bring his family to one of her get togethers so she could meet his family. "I'm okay with it if 18 is."

The blonde nodded. "But don't fly too fast, Marron is still learning." Her icy stare cut into the boys. They both swallowed hard and nodded.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Trunks was the first to bolt off and over the rail, shooting into the sky, " C'mon guys, last one to-"

Both mothers yelled at the boy in unison. " **Don't race.** "

His face went red and nodded. "Oh, all right." Goten was now by his side, followed by Marron. She wasn't a slow flyer, just experienced, her trajectory wobbly. In moments, the giggling trio were off, specks in the distance.

"Where were they off to?" A gruff voice brought the group back from looking at the sky. Vegeta entered the deck though the sliding glass doors, followed close behind by Tarble. The younger Saiyan was dressed in Earth clothes, some of Vegeta's old things. Since arriving on Earth, he had gained a couple of inches, he supposed due to the fact that Earth's gravity was far less than his home world. Goku, he had remarked once, was actually tall for a Saiyan, and Nappa, well, he was a freak of nature. But he had supposed it was because he had spent more time off world than most. Bulma supposed the same might happen for Tarble, as Gure's planet had a heavier gravity than Earth's as well. If Bulma was honest though, she hoped Vegeta didn't get any taller. She liked his height. Being able to stare right into his eyes during an argument was a plus, too. 

"They went off to visit 17. He's got a new creature on the island." Bulma filled him in shifting Bulla to her other arm, to keep the baby from pawing at an earring.

Tarble was tugging at his pants uncomfortably, pulling on the sides. Bulma handed their daughter to Vegeta, and circled around her brother in law to inspect him. "You look great, but something's not fitting right."

He blushed and looked down toward's his right pant leg. A fluffy brown thing stuck out from under it. "Well, I have no place for my tail..." He trailed off.

She had totally forgotten about his tail! Vegeta never had one since they started their relationship, but she thought back to Goku. He had always cut a hole in his gi for his. "Hold on!" She skipped into the house and returned with a pair of scissors. In moments, she had created a hole for him, and helped him gently snake his tail through it. "There!" How's that?"

He nodded, appreciative. "Yes, much, thank you." She glanced over at her husband, who was having his face pawed at by Bulla, and ignoring it.

"You know, we could wish your tail back if you want." She winked at him, causing him to go beet red.

Krillin frowned, pacing back over to Bulma. "No, please, we went to all that trouble to remove that thing!" Then he gulped, feeling the prince's glare at him. "I mean besides, do you really think you need that transformation any more?"

Trying to look as dignified as he could with an infant clinging to him, Vegeta brought himself to his full, albeit short, stature. "Unlike Kakarot, I can control the entirety of the Oozaru form. It wouldn't be a bad thing to be able to transform again."

She could see the wheels turning. He was seriously considering her words, but he wouldn't just jump on such a wish, he would have to weigh all the pros and cons before making a decision.


	9. His loss

Vegeta often took the things he had for granted. It was part of not only being royalty, but being married to the richest woman on earth. Not that he required much: food, clothing, a place to rest, and a place to train. It was that last one that he took for granted the most. When he showed Tarble around the Capsule Corp facilities, he could feel the breath get sucked out from his brother's lungs.

"You train in _here_? The younger Saiyan's wide eyes took in the cavernous space.

Nonchalantly, he nodded. "Bulma created it for me so that I would have a larger space to train. The Gravity Chamber aboard the ship was no longer adequate once I reached Super Saiyan. It also allows for more space to spar with Trunks.

Tarble nodded, jaw still agape. "I see."

The prince threw his younger brother a sly grin. "Care to spar?"

The young Saiyan's face lit up. "Yes! Please!"

Bulma was showing Gure around and passed by moments later, noting the door was shut to the GR. The two females peered in and grinned to find their spouses inside. Vegeta was correcting Tarble's defensive position, and his brother was listening to him with rapt attention. The two females giggled. "This is great. Vegeta has needed a new project since he finished working with me."

Although he would be the last to admit it, Vegeta had become a good teacher over the years. The Saiyan was quite adept at studying those around him, especially when it came to combat, which naturally lent itself to teaching. Years ago when he arrived on Earth, he had been fairly proud of his observational skills, so when he met Bulma, who to him was a walking contradiction, he worked even harder on this skill. His first student was the Future version of Trunks, albeit at the time he was quite reluctant to work with the young man. After being in the Hyperbolic Time chamber with his son for a few months, it bothered him to see the boy's incorrect stance and began to remedy it. By the end of their time in there, he had taught him Final Flash and Galik Gun. When baby Trunks started walking, he practically begged Bulma to take him to start training (she wouldn't have it until he was three she said), missing his time with the older version of his son. At the Tournament between Universe 6 and 7 Cabba asked him to teach him how to go Super Saiyan, he read the boy like a book and got him angry to trigger the transformation. The boy was shocked, but thought of the prince as a mentor after that.

Tarble was the first person he had worked with that seemed to try and fail repeatedly. For hours the prince would study his form, correct it and get it right, only to form a flaw in a skill he seemed to know well just moments later. It seemed baffling. This was why Father had sent him away he realized. It wasn't that he was unwilling to fight, or even weak: the young man was uncoordinated. Then it hit him, Tarble no one ever took the time to be patient and help him.

After attempting a spin kick and nearly falling over for the fifth time, Vegeta made him stop. "Tarble, are you left or right predominately? I've noted that you keep switching positions for different forms."

"Right I suppose, but I am comfortable doing things with both hands. Why?"

Vegeta nodded. Just as he suspected. He wondered why this was never caught and corrected. "Tarble, there was never anything wrong with you, you were just were not taught how to use your ambidextrous abilities correctly." Tarble's eyes widened, as if a huge secret had just been revealed to him. Clearly this explained everything. He positioned the shorter Saiyan into basic defensive position. "I want you to copy me exactly." Vegeta did a basic defensive maneuver. Tarble copied it. "Repeat this until it becomes second nature."

"But I know this move!" Tarble blurted out.

Holding up a finger, the prince silenced him. "You know it in theory, but your your body does not. Because you are are ambidextrous, you brain can't decide what to do. Logic and creativity are are war so to speak. You need to teach your body muscle memory. Once you have done this, then you can control your actions better."

Tarble nodded, understanding. He repeated the motions over and over, Vegeta watching and correcting as he went. After a time, the younger Saiyan paused and looked up at his brother. "Why didn't father ever show me this?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and sighed, "Because he already had the perfect heir. Anyone else couldn't match up in his mind."

Biting his lip, Table looked away, upset. "I see."

The prince passed over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He couldn't have been more wrong. I am not the perfect heir. Father was a proud man and thought the perfect warrior was the only one fit to rule the Saiyan race. His hubris would never allow him to see that a great leader also cares for his people. All he could think about was having a son who could achieve the Legendary. Knowing what I know now, either one of us could have accomplished this. A good leader looks to the future. All he could see was the past."

He walked back to where he had been leaning to watch. "Which is his loss, because I think he had two sons that were equally good candidates for ruling our people."

A mix of joy and wonder filled the younger Saiyan's face and Vegeta gave him a kind but cocky smile. Tarble nodded and went back to his movements, more determined than ever to become the best he could be for his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will be the first to admit, I know little about fighting, but recently I was doing some lightsaber training for a film and really struggled with it because I am uncoordinated as well as ambidextrous. I had to teach my body muscle memory for my choreography, because I struggled with simple moves. I kept on thinking about Table and why he would have been sent away. To the Saiyan race where fighting is everything, to be uncoordinated would be seen as a major flaw, and to a king who only wanted to have a son who might live up to legend, Tarble would have been a disgrace. In all the things we see King Vegeta in, he is a special kind of jerk, and the only reason I could see Tarble even surviving was that their mother begged him to spare him. Vegeta doesn't seem to hate him, he even seems to be a bit fond of him, like "Well, there you are. Where have you been? Took you long enough. Of course you are in trouble." Typical big brother.
> 
> We have already seen that Tarble cares deeply for his people and believes in them more than Vegeta had, but as we know, often his pride gets in the way of seeing beyond things.


	10. Changes

For several weeks as they prepared for the Saiyans to arrive, Bulma spent all her free time in the Gravity Chamber training while Bulla was napping. The ship that had once trained Vegeta on his way to Super Saiyan was now being utilized to train his wife. She had chosen to use the ship rather than the GR inside Capsule Corp so that the Saiyan brothers could keep working on their own training uninterrupted. However, Vegeta found himself a bit distracted by her own drive to get stronger. He was having a hard time telling if this new spark was spurred on by him through their bond, or her new Saiyan genes flowing through her. He had noticed changes within her since their fight with Freiza, not just her ability to go Super Saiyan, but in every day life. As the weeks stretched on, she became far more prone to snapping at others, sensitive about nearly anything-almost like perpetual PMS. Sure she was a bit moody before, but this was constant, as if her hormones were all over the place. With this hormonal alteration, his sensitive nose noticed a shift in her scent to smell more Saiyan as well. She still carried her own undercurrent of scent, which had always smelled like sweet berries, but now she also carried a more wild odor of musky smoke and rain.

He did notice that her mood seemed to improve the more she trained in the ship, but she was pushing herself, adding more gravity each day in her base state. As he worked on his own training, he could feel her strain, and it sent floods of memory back to his own training out there, and her nagging him not to push himself. Now the tables were turned and he found himself checking in on her. One night she was out there particularly late and for once, he was the one in bed waiting for her to get back from training. Idly he flipped through channels on their TV, but he couldn't get his mind to settle. An hour or so ticked by. Through their connection, he could feel her strain. Laying back on the bed, he shut off the television and closed his eyes, reaching out for her. Maybe a nudge, okay a kick, would get her to quit for the night. Suddenly he found himself no longer in bed, but standing in a red lit room. Searching his surroundings, he immediately recognized the Gravity Machine and the interior of the ship. The room whined from the engine sounds bouncing around the room. Was he truly there, and if so, how did he arrive here without the aid of something like Instant Transmission?

Over on the other side of the room, Bulma was doing sit ups. He paced past the controls and glanced at the setting: 50 X Gravity. This was quite a feat for a human being. He reached to interact with the controls to shut it off, but his hand went right through it. So, that answered his question, he had projected himself here somehow. Pacing over to his wife, he stopped at the end of her feet, looming over her. For a moment, she didn't seem to notice him, and he watched her count each sit up. _If you don't slow this down, you are going to harm yourself._

"I'm fine, Vegeta." She didn't even look up at him. She must have thought he was projecting his thoughts. He cleared his throat, and she started, head snapping up.

"Holy crap, you scared me!" She looked around the room, not quite comprehending how he got in without shutting the machine off. "I thought you were in bed." He felt her reach out her ki to confirm this.

 _I am, I've been waiting for a few hours now. It's nearly one AM._ She looked at her watch, then back at him, realizing what he had said.

"Wait, come again?"

 _I'm not actually here, I'm inside the house. It's why the machine never shut off._ He looked towards the GM. The irony of the whole situation was not lost on him. In his mind's eye he could see her face projected on the comm on the wall, yelling at him to stop hurting himself and come rest.

Turning his attention back to his wife, the Saiyan could see the wheels of the scientific portion of her brain take over, fascinated by all of this. Slowly she got to her feet, pacing around him, like a predator sizing up its prey. This was new, he noted. Another very Saiyan behavior. Finally she reached out to touch his cheek. Now it was his turn to be surprised. Instead of passing through him as he expected, he felt her hand meet it, solid and warm. "How is this possible?"

Walking over to the console, he once again tried to interact with it and his hand went right through it. Her eyes grew wide with child-like wonder now and she joined his side. He turned towards her. Bulma gently placed a hand on his chest, trying to understand it all. _I believe I projected myself here._ He glanced away so she couldn't see his face, cheeks flushing. He still had his pride, even if she always blatantly ignored it. "You were away too long."

A wide smile filled her face, "Awe, you missed me." Leaning up, she pecked him sweetly, then went back to her place on the floor to continue where she left off.

His brows furrowed. Was this repayment for the years of doing this to her, or was this something else? He wondered. _Aren't you coming to bed?_ He padded over to her and loomed once more.

Pausing from her work out, she glared up at him, "Geesh, stop breathing down my neck. Yeah, I'll be up." She almost growled at him. Another drastic mood swing. 

The prince closed his eyes and opened them back up in their room. He wasn't sure how he should feel, proud or sad. Bulma was driven, always had been, but this was something more, he was sure of it. He would have to test his theory out to see. Vegeta heaved a sigh and rolled onto his side. An idea began to blossom in his mind. The prince sat bolt upright and made his way swiftly out of the room and down to the lab. The computer was still up, thankfully. His fingers flew across the keyboard. Since the bond was made, he had got quite adept at using the computer and even doing research to a point, but up until now it all had to do with his armor. Now he searched her files for her research on the serum. He pulled everything up and scanned the results of her tests. One was still running he discovered. It was the interaction with her own cells and the Saiyan DNA. So far what he was seeing matched what he already knew. Her cells had fused with the alien DNA, but she was still more human than Saiyan. But the projection was that her cellular structure would change a bit more before the full transformation was complete. From her notes, she believed that this all would have happened more quickly had she not achieved Super Saiyan right away, or overdosed on the serum. 

In the notes, he found that she had been keeping track of any changes she had personally noticed, and was surprised that she hadn't discovered most of the ones he had. He felt her ki move as she shut down the GM. He closed all his windows and made his way back to their room. She was changing and either she chose not to see it, or had no idea.

*****

Hot air played with her hair as she stood at the edge of a burning city. Within her, she felt her own fire. It echoed the destruction that surrounded her. She let its wildness blaze in her chest and took off into the red sky. She had done this, and lusted for more. Below, beings were running for cover. She stretched out her hand and let a ball of ki form. A cackle escaped her lips and she fired off at the innocents.

*****

Bulma sat up in bed, panting. Sweat matted her hair and beaded on her forehead. Beside her, Vegeta was sleeping soundly. Was that a dream or a memory? Over the past week or so it was getting harder and harder to discern dreams from reality, and her memories from his. She could always block him, but Bulma couldn't bear the thought of being parted in that way. The very notion made her sick. Gently, she lay back on the pillow and concentrated on slowing her breathing.

Lately she had felt on edge, a twig ready to snap. Even the smallest word could trigger an emotional outburst. The only thing that calmed her was hitting a punching bag or working out in the Gravity Chamber. Nothing felt right, and she couldn't grasp for control. As she drifted back to sleep, she vaguely wondered if she should run more tests.

*****

When 18 took up her offer to come spar, Bulma got excited. Vegeta had been too busy working with Tarble to spar with her much as of late, and she had to admit, girls tended to fight dirty. Her mind raced at the possibilities. The scientist was actually surprised to find Vegeta following them down to the Gravity Room when her friend arrived. _I thought you had things to do today._

Glancing back, she saw a small smile play on his face. _And miss this? Not on your life._ She grinned widely at him. That morning, butterflies had filled her stomach with anticipation, but as they entered the GR something changed. Those butterflies disappeared and were replaced by a deep, seething rage and desire to spill blood. Bulma's vision swam and she took hold of the door frame. She could feel Vegeta's concern, but something else, his own underlying rage. How had she never noticed this before? The desire to destroy bubbling just below the surface of everything, kept in check by his confidant demeanor.

18 turned around when she noticed her friend wasn't at her side. The bluenette was gathering herself and paced carefully into the room. "You okay, Bulma?"

Blue cropped hair bobbed as she nodded and sucked a breath in. Vegeta slid in behind her and leaned against the wall, arms crossed and watching her like a hawk. _Now you understand the seething rage a Saiyan must keep in check at all times._ She shot at glare at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just adjusting to these new hormones." That wasn't a complete lie, she had been dealing with mood swings for the past month. Poor Vegeta had been the receiving end of her drastic outbursts, but had dealt with them surprisingly well. At first, there had been heated arguments, followed by blocking once another out mentally. This didn't last long, as they had become so accustomed to having one another reside in their heads, that the walls went down and they comfortably took up residence inside once more. He must have understood what she was dealing with after a time, but he never spoke of it and the arguments ended. The prince simply remained calm during her tirades and let her have her moment, remaining cool and collected.

Nodding, 18 got into fighting position and Bulma followed suit. The two women circled one another for a few moments, searching for a weakness and sizing each other up. Bulma knew the android had few flaws, so her best choice of action would be to catch her off guard. 18 was the first to attack, sailing in with a punch. Bulma blocked, then tried to sweep the android's feet from beneath her. Seeing this coming, the blond flipped out of the way with a gymnast's ability. She landed with cat-like grace and grinned at her friend. With super speed, the scientist lunged at the android, landing at punch to the gut, sending her back. She could feel her husband raise an eyebrow at this, and even Bulma was surprised by her own action. 18 recovered quickly and got back on her feet.

"Not bad." The blond pushed a few strands of loose hair coolly behind her ear and put her guard back up again. In the blink of an eye, the android was on her, sending blow after blow at Bulma. The scientist managed roll over and the android smashed a fist into the floor, denting it. Blood was streaming from Bulma's split lip. She wiped it off with a gloved hand, and glanced down. This was nothing to her. A smirk crossed her face.

With a burst of light, a golden aura surrounded Bulma as she went Super Saiyan. "This should even the playing field." Teal eyes looked up darkly at the artificial human. 18 grinned and put her self back at her defensive position.

"Let's go, goldie." The android egged the scientist on, waving her forward. With a feral cry, Bulma flung herself forward, throwing punches while dodging 18's onslaught. With the help of Super Saiyan, Bulma was able to keep up better, landing more blows, what she didn't anticipate was the increased amount of uncontrollable rage. Both woman bashed each other's jaws simultaneously, sending one another backwards. 18 flipped back to her feet easily, while Bulma slowly got to her own, in more of a crouched position, looking for an opening. Her jaw throbbed, but the pain shot a jolt of adrenaline through her.

"That all you got, android?"

The blond warrior, circled Bulma. She could see her friend calculating all possible moves the scientist could make. Without a thought, Bulma surged, soaring through the air to kick at the artificial human. 18 had anticipated this, and grabbed the other woman's leg, twisting her in the air and sending her flying backwards and hitting the wall of the gravity room with a sick smack. Teal eyes flashed up at the other warrior. "You're going to regret that."

"Are all you Saiyans this stubborn? Give up." 18 cocked at cheeky smile at her opponent. The bluenette should have laughed at the joke, but she didn't.

Bulma was back on her feet, seething. All she was was rage now. "It's not stubbornness, it's Saiyan pride." And there it was. She didn't see herself has human anymore. He had wondered this for days now. She had become so altered by the DNA and entangled in his mind and memories that she was forgetting herself. Vegeta's eyes went wide and he straightened up. Enraged, Bulma lunged. She was nothing more than blood and fire. The scientist was on the android in moments, pummeling her with everything she had. With 18 on the floor, she put her arms across her chest, fists clenched and ki glowing around them. She was about to use Rage Blast on her friend.

" _Enough!_ " Vegeta's voice echoed in the chamber. In moments he was over his wife, trying to pull her away. 18's arms were up in a defensive position, and he tried to push the ki back into her body. Again, he rose his voice, this time he spoke in a language he hadn't had to use in ages. _Enough, mate. You are done._ He sent the same words to her telepathically to enforce what he spoke. Her head shot up and she backed away, ki dissipating. 18 rolled over and pushed herself up, straightening her shirt. The prince pulled his wife away, holding her to himself. In his embrace, the rage decreased slowly, and after a time she was able to power down.

"What the hell just happened, Vegeta?" 18 strode over and looked over her friend, concerned. One moment, they had been sparring, and the next it was like her friend had been lost in a sea of animalistic rage. 

Bulma was shuddering, holding on to Vegeta for everything she was worth. "I asked you to goad her on and mention being a Saiyan this morning before you arrived to prove a theory I had."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Since when were you the scientific type?"

Bulma dug her head deeper into her husband. "Since the start of our bond." This seemed to make sense to 18 and she didn't push it further. Another deep shudder went through Bulma. He could he feel her growing weaker and he sent a little of his ki back into her. She was dizzy and her blood was still boiling, but coming down off its high. "She hasn't been acting like herself over the past few weeks, and from what I can tell from her own research, her cells are still adapting to the Saiyan DNA. Shenron removed the excess serum from her system, as you had guessed. She has been tracking the cellular changes and they look as if they are near the end of fusing with her own permanently, however with these changes, there are side effects."

The android pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, no kidding."

"She is not half Saiyan like our children, but between our bond and the DNA alterations, she is having a hard time seeing reality. Your comment and her reaction to my command in Saiya-go has proven this theory." He lifted Bulma into his arms and carried his wife out of the GR and down the hall towards the living room. "She was slowly getting more and more confused, you insulting the honor of the Saiyans made her snap. Which is what I was counting on." 18 followed close behind, her usually cool demeanor was shed and concern for her friend filled her countenance.

"What, wait, counting on me causing her to lose her mind. Vegeta, if you hadn't noticed, she tried to kill me." She glared at him. "Not that she could, but still!"

At the foot of the stairs to the bedrooms, he paused to look back that the blonde. "Someone needed to push her over the edge so that I can bring her back to reality. She is as stubborn and proud as a Saiyan, it is one of the reasons I took her as my wife, but those qualities are part of what is causing her confusion." He started up the stairs and the android followed in silence.

Bulma felt herself being carried as the world swam around her. She tried to open her eyes, but found them heavy weights. She could hear familiar voices as if from under water. _What happened? Where am I, Vegeta?"_

His voice was a growl within her mind. _You're safe. You could not handle pure Saiyan blood rage._

She was confused by this statement. _What do you mean? I am Saiyan! Rage is everything in battle._

His growing anger pulsed around her mind, yet he remained firm and gentle with her. _No, you are Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp., my wife, a human, who is bonded to me, Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyan race._

She felt confusion. Distantly she felt memories of another life lived, the warm sun on her face, waves on a beach, a little boy's laughter, a monkey tail, glowing orange orbs with glittering stars. She struggled with these thoughts and other memories of a world lit by a red glow, high towers, crystalline lakes, couturiers, a proud man, and young sacred boy. _I have memories of both lives._ She felt herself drifting out of consciousness. Her last thoughts were _Princess Bulma of Capsule Corp._

A small smile played across Vegeta's face, fleetingly dancing, then was gone. She would be fine, but he would have to help guide her though this. For years, she was his rock, now it was time to return the favor.

Gently, he lay his wife down in their bed. 18 hovered there, worried and not sure what to do with her hands. He glanced back over to the android. Funny to think that there was a time he loathed her very existence, now he was grateful for her friendship with his wife, though he would never admit such a thing out loud. Even as far has he had come, some things were just ingrained into a person. "She'll be fine. Her mind is just very confused right now. I will have to link with her to help her through this."

She heaved a sigh. "Is there anything I can do?"

Straightening up, he shook his head. "You have been a good friend to her, but now it's my turn to take care of her." He glanced back at his wife's sleeping form. "It's the least I can do for her after all this time."


	11. Who are you

Bulma was on the deck of Capsule Corp. Yamcha was telling a story of his glory days as a dessert bandit again, and Krillin was rolling his eyes. She heard the rumble before she saw anything, but she knew that sound well, it echoed through her mind along with thoughts of Namek. In the early morning sun, a metal object gleamed against the blue. It was hurtling towards the Earth faster than it should. With a loud crash, the ship landed in her yard. Smoke and debris filled the air. Yamcha and Puar were already down on the lawn before she could even move. She dashed down the stairs and out the door. From there she paused, watching what unfolded next. The gangway lowered and a dark figure was silhouetted in the door way, flame hair shooting to the sky. The Saiyan prince marched out looking around for something...no someone. By now she had joined Yamcha, who was poised, ready to fight. She knew she should be scared, all she had seen on Namek was him acting selfish, and being rather frightening, but his eyes...his eyes looked so lost.

_I was lost_

The vision fell away, and she was surrounded by darkness. She knew that voice, better than she knew herself. Whipping around, she desperately looked for the man she loved. _Vegeta!_ In the blackness, she began to run looking around wildly for him. _Where are you?_ She spun around, backing away from something that felt like it was pulling her in. With a thud, she slammed into something solid, which wrapped around her and held her like a vice. _No, let me go!_ Anger flared, but she stopped struggling and went Super Saiyan. With a surge from her ki, she tried to break free again, but the bonds held firm. Finally, she forced herself to calm down even further, even with her rage streaming below the surface, taking a deep breath in. Once again, she pushed with both her arms and ki and the broke free. She swung around to see what had held her there.

Dark and looming, the being stood there stoically, arms at his hips, brown tail wrapped around his waist, looking the woman up and down. He was dressed in his formal armor, blood red cape streaming behind him, the royal crest of the house of Vegeta upon his left breast. She sighed in relief, but then realized something was wrong. His eyes. They weren't the same she had seen just that morning. They were filled with sternness and and overzealous pride.

"So you think you are warrior worthy of the Saiyan throne?" That voice, she knew it, but it wasn't that of her husband.

Anger seethed within her again, and her ki flared in a golden aura. Words that were not her own came out of her mouth. "Yes. I've unlocked the legend. I have even ascended beyond to that of a god. But you'll never be satisfied with that, will you." Her ki switched from gold to red to blue.

"Woman!" Vegeta's voice rang behind her, and backing away from the form in front of her, she turned around towards the voice, running. All around her the scene changed. She was standing in the Gravity Chamber, wearing her old grubby coveralls. From across the room, Vegeta was in his workout shorts, sweat glistening off his pectorals. He stalked towards her like a predator after its prey. There was, dare she say, hunger in his eyes. She felt her throat go dry, but she held her ground.

"This thing won't fix itself, you know. What do you want?" Trying to remain cool and in control, she leaned back against the wall of the ship. She was Bulma Freaking Briefs and if the prince had a problem with how long she was taking, he could suck it.

He slammed a fist against the wall next to her "You are taking far too long." Just as she suspected.

Only he had the ability to make her blood boil this way. She crossed her arms and huffed. "Well I _would_ get done faster if some jerk would stop bothering me."

He leaned in, his face inches from hers. His warm breath caressed her cheek. "Am I a distraction for you?" Her heart was racing wildly. _Keep it under control, Bulma._

Taking a soothing breath, she raised her chin regally. "You wish."

He chuckled darkly. "Oh little one, I think you're lying to yourself." He turned tail and sauntered towards the other side of the room to continue his work out routine, but she couldn't keep her eyes off his backside. Closing her eyes, she shook her head to get the image to go away. She was in complete control. Pulling herself together, she turned back to her work.

An evil laugh that sounded almost familiar caught her attention. Bulma paused in her work to look for its source. Blue hair whipped around and the room faded from view. She began to run, then fly, searching for...what was it she had been looking for again? Below her a dark planet surface came into view. Buildings were on fire and people were screaming. That laugh, that's what she had been looking for! Spreading her gaze over the landscape below, she looked for it once more.

"Hey Vegeta, watch this." A gravelly voice came from over her shoulder. Glancing back, she found Nappa close behind. He stretched out an arm and sent out of beam of ki at a fleeing crowd below. 

Again, she heard that laughter, and was shocked to find it coming from her own throat. But then why should she be surprised? They were but peons compared to her own strength. She joined the fun and began to fire at the beings below. But with each shot, something about this didn't feel right. She burned with rage, but a tickle at the back of her mind told her what she was doing was wrong. A small voice that felt almost like her own screamed at her to stop. No wait, not at her...Vegeta.

"Ah, no, what are you doing! Stop, put me down!" She felt arms wrap around her as the vision below her changed from fire and death to blue serene darkness, spotted by pinpricks of light.

A gruff voice by her ear spoke, the words gently caressing her skin. "I don't think that would be a good idea, you'd surely meet your demise." Somehow, that voice sent a shiver though her very soul and calmed her down. She relaxed in the grip she was in and watched the planet pass by below.

It was all so beautiful and still. Bulma felt like she could just reach out and make it ripple like a reflection in a pond. "Now I know why you take off and fly at night. It's..."

"Soothing." Vegeta finished. They came for a landing on a hillside, lit by starlight. He gently placed her down, his hand lingering a moment at the small of her back. He found a soft place on the ground and took a seat, then looked up at Bulma and patted the earth next to him, indicating she join him by his side. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a long time, just taking in the night sounds filling their ears, smell of wet earth lingering in the air. "In all my travels, I have never taken the time to truly take in a planet, and even from the things I have seen, nothing seems to equal evening on Earth."

"Not so bad for a mudball, huh?" She grinned. The prince didn't acknowledge her, but she knew his pride wouldn't let him take back his words. "Vegeta, you never answered my question earlier."

The Saiyan didn't bother look over at her. "You provide sustenance, shelter, and a place to train."

"You could do that anywhere. Try again." She crossed her arms, frowning.

Looking to the North, he leaned back a bit. "You and your family are the closest thing this planet has to true royalty. I being a Prince would naturally be entertained by a family such as yours while staying on a planet."

After pondering this a moment, she turned to him with a grin. "So that would make me Princess Bulma of Capsule Corp!"

He chuckled a little, "If you wish."

Without even thinking she leaned her head on his shoulder. It felt like the most natural thing at the moment, she didn't even think about who she was with. He stiffened at first, then relaxed, not seaming to mind. If she knew better, she would say it wasn't just the glory of the evening that soothed his soul, but her presence that did so as well.

 _Bulma._ The grassy knoll melted away and a shadow materialized into view. Getting to her feet, she cautiously paced towards it, reaching her ki out. But she felt nothing different, just the same feeling that she had been receiving. Slowly the image became more solid, a muscular body draped in a dark grey formfitting suit underneath. A clean white and gold armor sat over it. White gloved hands covered arms that were crossed over his chest. Midnight flame hair wildly stretched towards the sky, if there _was_ one in this dark place. She ran towards the prince.

 _Vegeta!_ Her voice echoed off the nothingness. She stopped in front of him, not sure if he was even real this time, or simply a memory once more. _Are you really here?_ He nodded, eyes locked on her. She reached out and placed a tentative hand on his cheek. Gently, he pressed into it, closing his eyes. He sighed contentedly. _Where are we?_

The dark prince solemnly looked around their surroundings. _Within your mind. You passed out after your fight with 18._ The morning's events replayed off to their left from her perspective. _You lost control and rage took over._

Backing away, she shook her head. _No, that's not right, Saiyans_ are _rage._

His dark eyes fixed onto hers and brows furrowed. _No, you are not, you are human. Your DNA was altered and your chemical makeup has been changing. You are confused and subconsciously, you are trying to control this new rage. But it keeps trying to consume you. You_ need _to control it before it takes over completely._ His words held truth, but part of her wished to deny it. She had memories, clear memories, of another life on a world far from Earth. Those memories now played off to her left. _Look closely, those memories are not your own. None of your darker thoughts or memories are your own, they are mine._ He looked away in shame. _These are things I never wished you to feel or see._ Was that a...a tear at the corner of his eye. No she had to be mistaken. 

_We have two choices now. I can separate our minds, block you out-_

_No, out of the question!_ She got that horrible queezy feeling again.

He nodded. The prince felt the same way. _Then you must discern what reality is. Focus on your own memories._

The memories that were her own came into focus for her as she concentrated, but she still felt confused, and out of control, like a ship tossed in a hurricane. Deep down, she felt that seething rage again, her ki rising and glowing all around her. Swiftly, the prince's hands were on her arms, holding her tight. _You must control it, make it a part of you._ She looked up at him, hot tears stinging her eyes. How, how could one possibly control something so wild as a burning flame? _You have always known how._ Images of her confidence flashed before her eyes, but with each action, she could feel fear below it. She had hated how afraid she had been on their trip to Namek and she vowed never to let it control her again, she she turned that fear into confidence by taking control of every situation she was in. It was the very reason why she invited Vegeta to live with them, and was able to just stride right up to him and demand he bathe. _You have been doing this for years now. You even have confidence enough that others respect and fear you. It is part of why I chose you. You were afraid of me when we met, but you made up your mind not to be._

_I saw that there was nothing to fear. You were alone and needed someone._

He nodded, then smiled. _And I still need you. So does the rest of your family._ She concentrated on this new emotion flowing through her. She was Bulma Briefs, and she was always in control. Repeating this, she concentrated on her rage, focusing thoughts of her family, her friends. Goku's smile filled her mind. The Saiyan was always happy. Then it clicked for her: Saiyans control rage with other emotions. Vegeta controlled his with cool confidence, just as she did with her fear, and Goku controlled his with joy. She was _human,_ she could control it by just being herself. It's how the half Saiyan children did. Gohan had so much seething rage within himself, but one would never know. He didn't let it take over, because he was _not_ an angry person. He was kind, thoughtful, and always put others first. Trunks was like his father and mother, confidant but kind. Goten was always curious and helpful.

 _You know others so well, Bulma. So tell me: who are you?_ Vegeta locked eyes with her, his dark orbs staring right through her. He saw her, truly saw her, like no one ever had, not even Goku. And she saw the prince, knowing that he was not truly evil. 

Her eyes snapped up at him, his deepest thoughts suddenly in her mind. She saw his ponderings weeks ago, and knew he had been hiding them from her. _Vegeta, you are not a villain. You have proved this time and time again. Your past does not define who you are now._ Dropping his hands from his grip on her arms, he stepped back. She knew he had never intended her to see these thoughts, but they were deeply entrenched inside one another's minds now. Even now, when she was the one who needed the help, she was comforting him.

And there it was. The aura of her ki cooled down, and she smiled. _I know who I am, Vegeta._ He could feel it now too, and his cocky smile returned. _I have faith._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really struggling with how to delve deeper into their bond and wanted to show that there are always repercussions for messing with stuff before testing it thoroughly (c'mon Bulma, really, that serum still needed work and you know it). It couldn't just be this magical thing, otherwise everyone else WOULD want it, and I needed to show that as well. This chapter was really inspired by the dark and gritty retelling of DBZ in Darkness Falls and their telepathic link. https://m.fanfiction.net/s/10265616/1/ Thanks to rockykelboa over in the Vegebulocracy Discord for showing me it, cause I couldn't put it down for three days.
> 
> Please let me know what you would like to see come in this fic. I have an amazing scene coming in the next chapter or so, which I am excited to write, but I welcome other ideas! We have some great things to come, and their bond is only gonna get cooler!


	12. I'm here

Goku sighed heavily as he flopped his chin onto his crossed arms. He was siting backwards in a chair, slumped over its back, lids heavy. He heaved a deep sigh as he watched his charge. Bulma had been asleep for two days now, and he had Instant Transmissioned over as soon as he heard what had happened from Trunks. When he arrived, 18 was still hovering over her, and Vegeta was in this same chair, holding her hand and in a deep trance-like state. Eventually, 18 went home to be with her own family, after updating Dr. Briefs and Panchy of the situation. They assured her that they would look after Bulla and sent Tunks to the Son house to stay with Chichi and Goten. Before she left, 18 glared at the Saiyan and gave him strict instructions that Goku call her when Bulma woke. "I swear to Kami, if you don't keep me updated, I will kick my foot so far up your ass, you won't walk right for weeks no matter how many Senzus you eat, got it?"

Hours later, late into the night Vegeta finally woke from his trance, and instead of glaring at his rival, offered a smile. "Thank you." Goku not only was taken aback, but wondered what this gratitude was for, as it seemed deeper than simply for watching over them. After that, the two men took turns watching over her and helping with Bulla. Chichi came by later the following day with some food for the men, and Panchy added to the fest with her own cooking.

He could feel Vegeta's ki enter the room before he even spoke. "You know she has never stopped loving you." His gruff voice spoke over Goku's shoulder.

The taller Saiyan didn't take his eyes off his best friend, as if by looking away, he might miss something, but he frowned. Vegeta spoke before he could question the statement. "You are what helped ground her back to reality and out of the rage. While I'll never quite understand your happy-go-lucky attitude, she remembered your smile and everything else fell into place." Shifting the chair so that he could look at both of his friends, Goku cocked his head. "I should be furious that another Saiyan has a part of her heart, but I'm not. I still struggle with human relationships, but I think she views you-"

"Like a brother." Goku finished, then paused a moment in contemplation. "We grew up together, I've always felt she was the family I never had." The tall man finally spoke. It was solemn, almost out of character for the Saiyan outside of battle. But then again, this had been a battle, one for her mind. He ached that there had been nothing he could do for Bulma, but Vegeta's words comforted him. Although he hadn't been able to be there for her, he had helped her regardless, just by being her best friend.

Nodding, Vegeta paced over to the side of the bed and gently took her hand. "I suppose I have made a family now outside of the biological, haven't I?"

A wide smile spread across the other Saiyan's face. "Yeah. We both have."

Both men jumped when a forceful ki entered the room. Heads turned swiftly to see Chichi standing at the doorway, with a tray of tea. "Alright boys, break time. I'll take over for a while." She glided in to the room and set the tray down.

"But, Chichi!" Goku whined.

Shooing him out of the chair, she chased the two Saiyans out of the room. "No buts, Goku. Panchy, Gure and I have made all you boys lots of food downstairs. Now get going, I've got this from here."

Grumbling, the two complied, heading down the stairs. In the living room Tarble was bouncing Bulla on his knee. She giggled at each jounce, and he wore the biggest smile on his face. Even though they weren't training right now, it had given Tarble time to enjoy being an uncle. Trunks and Goten had the game system out and were playing a racing game. In the kitchen, the women were giggling about something. The homey atmosphere was comforting, and the two friends glanced at one another acknowledging how grateful they were feeling. "Oh good, Chichi sent you down for lunch!" Gure pattered over and beamed up at the two. "We made lots. Please, enjoy!" She indicated the spread on table before them.

The two ate in relative silence, and with less gusto as usual. _She'll be fine, Vegeta, she's a fighter._ Goku glanced at him after a while. He knew the prince was still too proud to speak of his feelings aloud.

 _I_ know, _Kakarot! Doesn't change things._ He paused in slurping some ramen to glare at the younger Saiyan, but Goku knew he didn't mean it. The tone of his thoughts were less harsh then the expression on his face. 

They continued to sit in silence for a time until Goku broke it. "Wanna go spar?"

"Hell yes."

*****

The two warriors had been at it in the yard for about 20 minutes. Rules were simple: No going Blue, no energy blasts. They had already broken one of the two rules. Vegeta landed swiftly in the yard, glowing blue aura surrounding him. "C'mon, is that all you've got?" He smirked, egging Goku on. It was a good distraction for the both of them, but the fight didn't have as much gusto as usual.

The happy-go-lucky Saiyan grinned as he landed as well, his own blue aura pulsing. "Oh no, not at all, I just don't want Bulma to wake up and yell at us for wrecking her lawn...again."

Vegeta was about to lunge forward, when he stopped short. He held up a hand and powered down. A mind tentatively reached out. Out the window of his bedroom, Chichi leaned and cupped her hands to her mouth. "Boys! Get in here, she's awake!" The two lept up and soared to the balcony and dashed in. Chichi was pouring a cup of tea, and Bulma was sitting up in bed. Her hair was a mess and eyes looked weak, a deeper shade of blue. Vegeta had haphazardly changed his wife out of her armor when he came out of his trance, and into some pjs, which he now noted he had buttoned incorrectly. 

Pulling a chair over to her side, she smiled weakly at him. "Hey mister." Chichi handed her friend a cup of tea, which she took and thanked the other woman for. He reached out with their bond and embraced her. He could feel her own mind, clinging to his closely. She sipped at the tea, while Goku found a spot on the side of the bed to sit.

"How are you feeling?" The orange clad warrior placed a gentle hand on her knee. 

Bulma managed a small laugh, voice hoarse. "Like I was hit with a freight train. Oh!" She looked around the room trying to find something that wasn't there. "Where's-"

Chichi finished her thought, knowing a mother's fear. "Downstairs playing with her uncle Tarble. And the boys are playing video games." The housewife gave her a reassuring smile.

Closing her eyes, the blue haired woman, breathed in a shuddering sigh. "You have all been so good to me. Thank you."

"I know what you're thinking, and don't you dare push yourself. As you always say, Capsule Corp has plenty of room, so we are staying until you're on your feet again." Chichi placed her hands on her hips. Even if Bulma had been feeling one hundred percent, there would be no changing Chichi's mind once she made it. Bulma nodded, grateful. "I'm going downstairs to start on dinner and bring you up some soup." The dark haired woman made her way towards the door, glaring at the Saiyans, "Don't you two dare rial her up while I'm gone, you got it?"

The two men nodded in fear, and she gave a pleased smile as she left. Bulma managed a small one herself, and then patted Goku's hand. He looked her over again with concern. "I'm fine. I had my two warriors watching over me."

For a moment she looked away, almost wistful. "I had no idea what kind of control you both had." She glanced back over to her best friend. 

In a classic Goku move, he rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "I dunno, I've just always done it."

The prince shook his head, "That's because you were dropped on your head as a child." he muttered.

"Yeah, maybe!" The other Saiyan giggled.

The men could see the wheels start turning in the scientist's brain. Vegeta knew she was thinking about getting back to work now. "I want to run some tests on a blood sample. I wonder if-"

Closing his eyes, Vegeta held up a hand, "You're doing nothing. I can run any samples you want. You're not going anywhere until I say you're healthy, not a second before." He crossed his arms and smirked as he parroted back what she had said to him ages ago when the Gravity Chamber exploded. She frowned back, then instantly her features softened, recognizing her own words. Sighing, she nodded, relenting.

Goku's face suddenly lit up. "Hey, Bulma, I bet you're way stronger now that you've got your rage under control. We need to spar sometime!"

"Kakarot, she almost lost her mind and you want to spar?" Vegeta practically lept out of his seat and got right in his rival's face, yelling at him. Bulma fought to suppress a giggle, which turned into a cough from the dryness in her throat. Vegeta whipped around and instantly was pouring her another cup of tea, handing it to her. "Drink."

Chichi reentered with a tray of soup and set it down beside Bulma. "This should help you get your strength back." She eyed Goku, "Okay, let's go, mister, give them some space."

"Awe, Chi, she just woke up-" Again, the bigger Saiyan whimpered.

"And she needs time with her husband. Come help downstairs." By now she was practically dragging Goku out the door. "Send Vegeta down if you need another bowl." Down the hall, they could hear her sill nagging at him, "And you promised 18 you would call her when Bulma woke up."

"Can't you do it? She's scary when she's cross."

Pacing over to the door, the prince shut it, then in a flash, he was at Bulma's side, embracing her. No words needed to be said. Their minds met and held fast. He breathed her in, and stroked her hair gently, when they parted, she placed hands on either side of his face and drew him in for a long kiss. _I thought I had lost you._

_I'm here._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, loads of updates recently! I might end up slowing down soon, as we are moving next month and I will have to pack, but right now I am wicked inspired to keep going! More Vegeta and Goku moments coming, and some girl time as well! And the Saiyans are still coming!


	13. Fierce Females

Super Saiyan Bulma, art by Owl Feathers

Bulma was tired of being trapped in her room. She had always been a poor patient. Even after Trunks' birth, she had been itching to get out of the hospital and back to her home so that she could get back to normal again. Well, that is normal with an part Saiyan infant with a huge appetite. For the past few days, Vegeta had been working with her telepathically, helping her channel her rage and push it down. Even Goku had some insight, weather he realized it or not. He had been hovering behind Vegeta as they worked one morning, frowning. "I dunno, Vegeta. Are you sure this will help her control it better? I just kind of turn it on when I'm fighting. It's kinda like a faucet. When I'm trying to size up an opponent, I let it run a little, then when I really get going, I turn it on full blast." Vegeta turned glared at him, but for Bulma, it seemed to fit.

"Kakarot, a Saiyan is always ready to fight, this isn't something you just turn on and off again, that is unless you're a half breed." 

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku shrugged. "I guess. Maybe it's because I was raised here on Earth. That or because I was dropped on my head."

"I'd believe the later." Vegeta muttered under his breath. "How are you feeling now?" The prince turned to his wife.

She bit her lip. "Like I want to punch someone in the face." The bluenette looked up shyly at him. "But I'm pretty sure that's just you seeping through the bond again."

The shorter Saiyan chuckled. "Yeah, Kakarot does that to me."

"Hey!" Goku pouted and flopped down on the bed next to his friend.

That searing fury in her chest had been just a flickering flame since she woke up, burning bright but cool. She felt thousands of times better than she had, and far more in control. But she wasn't leaving this house until he was convinced she was fully disciplined. "Don't listen to the prince of all grumps. I'm glad you're here." Bulma reached for his hand and squeezed it. In the back of her mind, she felt Vegeta growl. Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. The prince had never been possessive like this until recent years. Before Majin Buu, sure, he had been a good husband and father, and she knew that he loved her. However since his sacrifice and return from the dead, he was a different man, and one of those changes was this. She found it sweet and harmless. It was nice to feel wanted.

Vegeta's head shot up as he turned to the door, glaring. "Oh great, the harpy and the toaster are back." He got to his feet, grabbing Goku by the arm and moving towards the door to the balcony. "Let's go, before we both get chewed out again."

"Bye, honey!" She called after them as Vegeta continued to drag the younger Saiyan out the door.

"Owe, Vegeta, why do you have to be so rough!" Goku whined on the other side of the balcony door.

She could make out a, "Shut up, Kakarot, let's go!" As they flew off, most likely to spar again, she supposed. What else would those two frienemies do? As they had been leaving, on the other side of the bedroom door, she could hear female laughter of drifting down the hall way. The door gently opened, and gave way to 18 and Chichi, who had a tray of soup, chicken, and bowl of rice.

The housewife looked about the room, her warm expression changing to a frown. "You're too late, Chi. Vegeta heard you both coming and headed for the hills, dragging his best buddy with him."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Yeah that figures." She set the tray down in Bulma's lap and then occupied the chair Vegeta had just left.

18 wandered over to the balcony to shut the door the men had left wide open. "Those boys and their bromance." She shook her head. The room erupted in laughter.

"If Vegeta ever heard you, he'd have a conniption!" Bulma managed through giggles. "That Saiyan has such a hard time with emotions. Friendship is still a foreign idea to him. I think he'd rather get be beat to the point of death, then admit he cares about someone other than me and the kids."

Chichi finally finished laughing, wiping a tear from her eye. "Goku has never called Vegeta a friend openly, but you should hear him go on about him. 'Chi, you should have seen Vegeta today! He was really on the top of his game. He even tried this new...blah ba blah ba blah.' I get so sick of it!"

The women threw their heads back with laughter again. "You should hear Vegeta. It's more like grumbling though, and only when he thinks no one is listening. And with this bond, I can hear every thought as clear as bell, sometimes in the middle of the night!" She cleared her throat, lowered her voice, and tried to sound gruff. "Dammit, Kakarot, how do you do it? I will surpass you again, just you see." The three women went hysterical again, 18 leaning onto Chichi, and Bulma banging on the bed with a fist. The tray in her lap shook, nearly toppling over the bowl of soup, and she quickly grabbed it before everything spilled. The others eyes went wide. "I forget my strength." She blushed.

18 straightened up and stared at Bulma. She must have been scanning her, she figured. Even after all these years, when the blonde went into android mode, it startled her. "You seem much better. Even your temperature is lower, almost below 100 degrees now. Not quite Saiyan, but definitely more than human."

Pulling out a notebook and pen from off the nightstand, the scientist nodded and jotted some notes down. "Thanks, that helps. Vegeta also did a scan of my blood sample, and it looks like the Saiyan DNA has finally fully integrated with my cells." She set the items back down. "Honestly I feel much better. I could get back to life again, if mister over protective would let me. I have it all under control now."

18 smirked. "I know a way we could prove it to him."

Bulma caught what she was thinking and a wide smile filled her face, the fire in her chest leaping a moment. Looking back and fourth between the two women, Chichi frowned, trying to decipher what the others were thinking, then threw her hands on her hips. "Oh no, I don't think so!"

  
*****

  
It felt good to be back in real clothes and not pajamas, though Bulma really couldn't call armor real clothes she supposed. It was a good thing the men had escaped to go sparring, the women could fight how they wanted. Chichi scolded 18 for even thinking of this idea at first, but after suggesting she join the fun, too, she relented and actually seemed more relaxed and rather excited. The three strode through Capsule Corp, fierce female warriors. Bulma could feel that flame begin to burn brighter as they entered the Gravity Room, but she kept it steady. It began to turn into a new emotion, was it excitement? _Yes, this has to be what Goku feel every time he fights!_

Three sets of feet scampered into the GR after them. "See, I told you! Our moms are gonna fight!" Trunks ran in, followed by his posse of Goten and Marron. Fists clenched, he nearly jumped in excitement. None of the mothers were surprised that they had an audience.

"You kids cannot tell your fathers." Chichi addressed the children.

Bulma nodded, "You know your father would have a fit." Trunks rolled his eyes, and she could see he was picturing one of his father's long, epic speeches.

Striding over to the kids, 18 knelt before Marron. "Your father cannot keep a secret to save his life, so if he found out he would blab to at least Goku, who also has a big mouth. So this is a big girl secret, okay?" She pat the little blonde girl's head.

Goten looked away in thought. "So basically we're trying to keep this from Vegeta?"

"Yes." The women spoke in unison.

  
*****

  
Bulma had never felt so exhilarated in her life. Even after learning to fly, nothing could compare to the feeling of fighting. Shw couldn't believe that there was a time when she would take it or leave it.. now it gave her life. She found her mind was sharper than ever, reading both of her opponents swiftly, and reacting fast as lightning. 18 and Chichi made a formidable team, and she wondered why Chichi left fighting behind. The housewife was as strong as ever, and was able to keep up with 18's barrage of attacks on the scientist. Bulma transformed into a Super Saiyan, letting the battle rage flow at a steady rate, allowing it to help control her movements, without letting it consume her. Like Goku had said, just like a faucet.

From the sides of the Gravity Room, the children cheered their mothers on. It was Chichi who finally ended the fight, getting between 18 and Bulma. "Alright, girls, I think we proved our point." The others backed down and Bulma returned to base form. "I think you are definitely ready to get back to normal life again. Well, whatever is 'normal' in the Briefs house that is." She chuckled.

"Chichi! You were phenomenal. I don't know why you don't learn to hone your abilities. You could be fighting with the rest of the gang if you-"

The seasoned fighter smiled and shook her head, holding up finger. "Goku has been asking me for years, but my fighting days are done. They were some of the most fun I ever had, but ever since I was a girl, all I ever wanted was to be a house wife and mother. Sure my family is unconventional," The other two women laughed at this, relating, "But I'm really happy. I will admit, I was jealous that you were learning to use your ki and fly, and when I learned you had gone Super Saiyan I felt left behind, but the more I consider it, I'm happy where I'm at. Besides," She looked Bulma over, "I'm not a fan of those side effects from your serum." The three burst into laughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I did want to give the women a chapter to explore more of their friendships. I hope to explore it more in the future as well. Oh if you are wondering where Tarble and Gure are, don't worry, they are being an amazing Auntie and Uncle caring for Bulla, who we will see in the next chapter!


	14. Find your place

There was a time when Videl was one of the strongest humans on Earth, and could take down nearly any villain that challenged her. Sure finding out that her boyfriend was half alien and was perhaps the strongest being alive was quite the thing to take, but she knew she wasn't going to marry just anyone. It had been ages since she fought, and since settling down with Gohan, she found her husband's gentle nature had began to rub off on her. It couldn't be helped, the half Saiyan was sweet, thoughtful, attentive-everything a good husband could be. He had softened her. 

Ever since Frieza's attack on Earth a few months ago, a thought had been tickling the back of her brain. She wasn't sure if the life of a house wife was what she really wanted. Her life had gone that direction swiftly after high school and marriage, when she found herself pregnant, and she hadn't a moment to really think about herself since.

Of course she loved Pan and being able to be home with her, but she missed the excitement of taking down criminals. Of course Gohan would support her no matter what path she chose she knew, he was just that kid of man. Even her dad would be behind her. 

Which is why she found herself in Bulma's living room with a hot cup of coffee, while the girls played. Pan was walking now, and Bulla trying her hand at crawling, and the two mothers were gushing over the cuteness of the two little ones playing. Every so often, Videl had to remind Pan not to fly, as Bulla could not, and they could tell the younger girl was both fascinated and frustrated that she could not do this yet. As the two mothers conversed, Bulma took notice that Bulla lifted ever so much off the ground when she saw her friend start to fly. _Stubborn like a Saiyan._ She shook her head in amusement.

"So you didn't just come over here for a play date, did you?" Bulma set down her coffee on the table, running a hand through her cropped, blue hair. "Not that I mind. I love that the girls get along so well. But I can tell something's on your mind."

Videl heaved a big sigh. It had been years since her mother had passed, and since marrying Gohan, she had been blessed to find she now had two amazing mothers in her life to go to for advice. Chichi was wonderful with giving her advice on being a great mother and housewife, but Bulma, she was the expert on the-unconventional side of things. With her recent dive into the world of Super Saiyan, perhaps the scientist could help her with her dilemma. "Yeah. There is." She set her own mug down as Pan tugged on her leg to be pulled up into her lap. "I love being a mom, it's wonderful. Especially to a demi Saiyan. She presents challenges, which are good for me. And I'm certainly never bored. But-"

"You miss fighting."

Frowning, Videl was surprised that Bulma could read her so easily. "Yeah..."

The older woman placed a gentle hand on the young mother's knee. "I'm so not surprised. Let's see, you both got married right out of high school, then shortly after you became a mother. You haven't had time to just be _you_." It was Bulla's turn to want up, and Bulma took the little bluenette into her lap. The demi Saiyan began to play with her mother's watch, tugging on the strap. "Listen, I've watched the both of you for a while now. You adore each other, and communicate so well, something that can take other couples ages to develop. You support one another, and you have set aside your own dreams for Gohan. And there is nothing wrong with that." She paused letting that sink in. "So let me ask you this: What does Videl want?"

Biting her bottom lip, Videl looked away in contemplation. "That's the thing, I'm not sure what I want." Pan clapped her hands and giggled, and the young mother tittered in response.

A warm smile filled Bulma's face. "There's nothing wrong with that, either, Videl. Sometimes it takes us a while to figure that out." 

"Why did you decide to make the Super Saiyan serum? Were you unhappy?" The younger woman shifted the child in her lap.

Bulma guffawed. "Oh Kami, no! I was quite happy. I wanted to be able to protect my family. Vegeta isn't always here, and I accepted that a long time ago. But even with these new abilities, sure I love fighting now, but that's not who I am. I am a scientist and a mother." She grinned, "And now I can also kick butt."

*****

If the way to a man's heart was through his stomach, this went triple for a Saiyan. Videl made all of Gohan's favorites for dinner that night. If she were going to discuss her return to fighting, she needed to make sure he was in a good place. Piccolo had stopped by and was visiting with her husband, while Pan played with her jumbo interlocking blocks on the floor. She knew her husband's mentor would leave at meal time to go meditate, which would give her the opportunity to tell Gohan what had been troubling her.

Food was set out, and in minutes the family was settled at the table, while Piccolo took his leave. "Everything looks great, honey!" Gohan took up his chop sticks to dig in while Videl took her seat next to Pan, who was sitting in her height chair, gnawing on some sliced bananas.

She began to peck away at her own meal, while her half Saiyan husband engulfed his. After a long moment of silence, she broke it. "Hey Gohan, how would you feel..." She trailed off. How would he take this? Would he think she was unhappy? Suddenly Pan's high chair began to lift off the ground and the little girl began to giggle. Both parents shook their heads and Videl pulled the chair back down next her.

Gohan simply shook his head and smiled. "She is something. I think it's going to take all we both have to teach her how to control her ki. She's lucky she has you. I feel bad I am so distracted by work all the time, but you're such a natural at using your ki, I'm positive she will get it in no time." His warm smile filled her with butterflies.

There it was, her answer. "And when she gets a bit bigger, I can teach her how to fight."

"Yes! She will be amazing like her mother." He reached over and squeezed his wife's hand. Her heart felt fuller than it had in months. Being a wife and mother didn't have to stop her from being a fighter, in fact, she would have to keep up with her training if she wanted to teach Pan one day. "I'm sorry I had interrupted you just now, what were you asking?"

Beaming at her husband, she spooned some baby food into Pan's mouth. "Yeah, how would you feel if we put in a workout room?"

*****

There is a difference between hubris and pride. For ages, what Vegeta toted as pride was really the former. His overconfidence in his strength and abilities as the Prince of all Saiyans led to his defeat on Earth when he first arrived. Yet even then, he remained cocky and overconfident, believing he could attain the legendary just by being pushed to the point of death, completely missing that what he was experiencing was a zenkai boost.

Later, after achieving Super Saiyan and breaking his limits in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it was this same hubris that allowed Cell to absorb the androids and achieve his perfect form. Vegeta wanted to prove to the universe that he was now the strongest-and it led to the death of his son and Goku.

This was the catalyst, the thing that brought the prince low, shattering his confidence. He vowed he would not fight again once his rival was gone. For two years he refused to train, and Bulma watched him sink into a kind of depression. After a month of sulking, he gave into her pleas to spend time with their son, and slowly she saw him begin to come back to life. Over time, he realized that he had come to care for his new family, and fall in love with Bulma, who he decided to take as his wife. Gradually his hubris was becoming replaced with something else: true pride, placed in his son, who took to his training well, and in his wife who was every bit his equal. 

When the prince learned that his rival would be back on Earth for one day to fight in the World Tournament, it was like receiving a gift. Now he could prove his strength, prove that he would not stand in that clown's shadow.

But Babbidi preyed on the one thing that had been shattered: Vegeta's confidence. No matter what changes he had made, he couldn't believe that he had become a better person. He looked upon his past, and only saw death. He could have blamed evil dormant in his heart for succumbing to Babbidi's power, but that would have been a lie. His relationship with Bulma and life on Earth had turned his heart, and he had learned love. And no evil can live in a heart that has experienced true love. Watching Babbidi's henchmen that morning, he had began to believe that he had been stronger when he let evil rule his life, rather than love.

Deep down, the Saiyan didn't believe in himself any longer, didn't think he could actually beat Kakarot on his own power alone. When this new power was dangled before him, he struggled, oh how he struggled to fight it. But Babbidi saw his deepest desire, and his weakness. When finally given the opportunity to fight the lower class warrior, Vegeta spoke words about honor and pride, but deep down, he realized the feelings he had towards the lesser Saiyan were shame and jealousy. With every blow, he lied to himself, that Kakarot deserved every bit of this punishment. And he continued to lie to both himself and Kakarot the more they fought.

And the other Saiyan saw right through those lies.

Of course he did. Kakarot always did have a way of seeing the truth, of seeing what truly lay in another's heart. After all, it was he who saw that spared the prince's life knowing deep down he had the capacity to be good. Only Goku could speak sense into him and lay bare the truth: that Vegeta was not evil, and that his heart lay with his family. At that moment, he hated him for it. And that old hubris returned. Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans would play the hero this time, and not that low class fop.

Again, he was wrong, and he paid the ultimate price. He knew his sins, and he knew he had to pay for them. After death he was given the opportunity to right his wrongs, to help destroy this new threat. That was when he realized the truth. Watching Kakarot fight Buu, he finally admitted to being second best to the low class-and it actually was freeing. He knew he would never stop striving to get better, that was just his nature, but for now he was content. Content to know that he would have a hand in helping save his family and the planet that he had come to actually feel at home in.

When he was resurrected, he had a hard time believing he was worthy. To him, he was still just as evil has he had been, unforgivable or worthy of any kind of redemption. There simply had to have been a mistake. But he vowed in his heart not to waste this second chance. Vegeta would become a better father and a better husband. It was not without it's trials, but he did his best. Bulma saw the changes, and was proud of him. It pride, real pride, something he could hold on to. No longer did the hubris that held him captive dominate his existence, but the dignity of a prince worthy to take up the crown of his people.

In a matter of weeks, the last of his race would arrive on Earth. He would take up his title as Prince, not just in word alone. But he wondered: was he worthy to take on the role of ruler? Of course these Saiyans that were arriving were nothing like the ruthless beings that slaughtered millions, and now neither was he. However, the prince was vastly aware of his past and his flaws. How could he lead his people to a new future, when his past was so blemished?

He continued to train Tarble, watching his younger brother grow and flourish. And he once again found himself swell with pride, this time in his sibling. Could Tarble was what his people needed? Would they want a former ruthless killer to teach them how to fight to protect others? Would the Prince of all Saiyans be worthy of the title he had carried all his life, or should that role be passed to his younger brother, the one who sought them out?

One restless night led him back to the balcony. The cool night air cleared his head. He leaned heavily on the railing, searching the stars above him for answers. The glass door behind him opened and Bulma drifted to his side, pulling tying up her robe. "When Bulla woke up crying I noticed you were gone."

He grunted acknowledgement.

She slid an arm around his waist and leaned into him. "You're worried again." Heaving a sigh, he nodded. Through their bond, he allowed her to see his thoughts, his mind clinging to hers. Since she woke up from her rage induced slumber, he found himself doing this more and more, concerned he might lose her once again. This act had become automatic when she was near. Though she had changed in some ways since taking the serum, she was still Bulma, fiery but kind, loving him for and despite his flaws. He could never understand this, even through their telepathic connection, but that was her human side, and part of the reason he found as each day passed, that he loved her more and more.

Love, so strange a concept. Honor, strength, pride, respect, even devotion, these were pure Saiyan concepts, but love, this was new. It had taken the prince years to learn it and discover that it was an emotion that he could experience, that love could make him stronger than the hate he once had ever could.

"Is Bulla okay?" He diverted from the subject, knowing full well now that he just laid bare his soul to her. She nodded into his side. "Yeah, she just was fussy." 

For a long time they stood out there in silence, staring into the night sky, just as they had done so many times now. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. She had become his rock, in more ways than he could express. Kakarot just mentioning her name when fighting Vegeta as a Majin was enough to help him start thinking more clearly. She was what helped him continue to fight during the Tournament of Power. She believed in him, always had. She didn't need to say a thing, her mind just wrapped around his and a feeling of fullness enveloped them both.

Perhaps that was all he needed, someone to believe in him. That was what it took to help him see that he could be more than the ravager of worlds. Maybe, just maybe, he could be the ruler that his people needed, to reach their full potential and become a race of heroes.


	15. Of Brothers and daughters

Trunks was fascinated by Bulla. Everything was new to her, and she tried her best to keep up with her big brother. Once she decided that she wanted to crawl to keep after him, it was a matter of time before she perfected it. Now she was pulling herself up on everything, including her brother and it wouldn't be long before she could walk. Before now, he wasn't sure how he would feel about having a younger sibling. Bulma didn't _try_ to spoil him, but when your mother is the richest woman in the world, it's hard to say no to your child when they ask for something. So to balance this out, Trunks had chores and training, which helped keep him humble. Still, he had grown used to their small family, and being the center of attention. Now, not only were his parents attention divided, but their extended family was living with them. Trunks was beginning to feel like he had been lost in the mix. The half Saiyan could have resented his little sister, but when he had been asked to watch her more and more, he realized that he was becoming quite fond of her. 

Already her little personality was showing, and it amused Trunks. She was certainly determined, and almost always happy. But heaven forbid she didn't get fed right away. Well, that was all Saiyan. She was also quite smart. At almost a year she was already figuring out child safety locks, and Bulma was having to create new ones. "You never tried anything like this until you were three. I don't know what to do!" 

It was obvious that she was going to be smart like her mother. Not that Trunks wasn't. He had always been bright, finding solutions to problems, but he had always been more interested in fighting and training with Vegeta, than school work.

The young man was in the living room watching Bulla, sitting on the floor and rolling a ball to her, which she would "catch" in her chubby hands, then attempt to roll back. For a baby she was quite dexterous, but being a half Saiyan, this wasn't surprising. Behind him, Tarble and Gure took a seat on the couch. "It's amazing how fast she has grown since we arrived." His uncle leaned forward, resting his head in his hands to watch.

Bulla giggled at the sight of her uncle and attempted a wave, which he returned, then clapped her hands at Gure. "Hey, Uncle Tarble?"

The Saiyan straightened and offered a smile, "Yes?"

"Were you and dad close as kids?"

A wistful look took over his uncle's countenance. "Well, you see, we really weren't allowed to be."

The young man frowned. Bulla beat the floor with the palm of her hand to get his attention, and he rolled the ball back. "Really? Why not?"

The prince sighed, gazing into his lap. "Vegeta was father's favorite, destined to become the Legendary. I was..." He trailed off, looking away. Gure placed a hand on his knee in encouragement. "I was a disappointment."

"Oh." Trunks thought about this a long moment. He couldn't even imagine his parents having favorites. The ball hit his hand and he absently rolled it back. "So did you and dad get along at all?"

Tarble's face shifted to a warm smile. "Yes, I suppose we did. He was always mindful of me, and never cruel like father. He had every reason to be, we both heard father blame me for mother's passing. But he chose not to be. He often gave me a hard time when we did see each other, but it was playful."

"I hated that father sent you away." A gruff voice came from behind his uncle. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, looming behind them all. "Though we rarely interacted save for special functions, I liked having a brother. You were someone to talk to, and the only one who never expected anything from me."

Tarble beamed up at his brother.

"Tunk!" The room looked back down at Bulla. She was pointing at the ball and frowning for all her worth. The ball had hit his hand and Trunks had neglected to roll it back. She frowned up at her father. "Da!" Pointing at Trunks, tears started to well in her eyes. The Saiyan swept into the room, scooping up the babe and the ball all at once.

"Did you want this, Princess?" The little girl squealed with joy as he handed her the ball.

Rubbing the back of his head, Trunks apologized. "Sorry, squirt. I wasn't paying attention." The baby huffed, looking like a miniature version of her father. The room all laughed at the the little girl, who ignored them in favor of the ball. The prince wandered into the kitchen with his daughter as Trunks moved up to a plush chair across from his aunt and uncle. "I like being a big brother. I wasn't sure if I could get used to having Bulla around, but it's nice. And it's fun to teach her things, but boy is she stubborn!" The three of them laughed in unison.

Maybe he wasn't getting lost in the mix, perhaps this was just life readjusting itself. There was a lot of new things happening, and before long even bigger changes were coming, with the arrival of the Saiyans.

*****

From the moment she arrived, she had her father wrapped around her little finger. He knew that he had made mistakes when Trunks was born, and he didn't want to repeat his past failings. But when those big blue eyes stared up at him for the first time, it was love all over again. She was so tiny, yet so strong. Bulla was her father's little princess.

When he wasn't training or spending time with Bulma, Vegeta and Bulla were inseparable. And when he thought no one was looking, he called her his own special Saiyan name-Eschalot. Of course Bulma was quite aware of this, but she pretended to know nothing.

For the past month or so, the prince had swept her off at odd moments to spend time with the little girl. Sometimes it would be in the master bedroom, others it would be in the Gravity Room. Today, the two were in the GR. He was laying on his stomach watching her crawl, and acting like a piece of furniture for her to pull up on. She would make her way around him, babbling to herself as she went, then plop down when she grew tired and crawl back up to his face to watch him.

"You had better start walking soon. Your mother thinks you are too young to train, but I can already tell that you're restless at being left behind by your brother." By now she had scooted her way in front of him and laid herself out on the floor, mimicking his prone position. The two stared at each other for a long moment, then she reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Da?" Her little brows furrowed in a question.

A tender smile formed on his face. "Yes, Eschalot?"

She babbled something, but for a moment he swore he saw an image of her getting up and walking towards him. He frowned. Sharing thoughts we a Saiyan trait certainly, but at such a young age? Perhaps he was mistaken. But maybe...

Getting to his feet he stood a few feet away from her, then squatted, holding his arms out. He felt rather foolish, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "Okay, princess, come walk to me." As he spoke this, he sent the image of walking back to Bulla.

The little girl furrowed her brow in frustration and pulled herself to her feet. He nodded in encouragement. With great concentration, she lifted one foot, set it down in front of her, then wobbled. She looked like she was about to fall, and it took everything in Vegeta not to catch her. But he was hard on Trunks, if she fell, it would make her stronger and teach her. Steadying herself, she took another step forward, followed by a third until she was in her father's arms. "Well done, Eschalot." True pride swelled in his chest as he got to his feet with her in his arms. "I would say, let's keep this from your mother until you improve, but I have a feeling you will be trying this again as soon as you can." The toddler burbled happily, playing with her father's hair. A smile tugged at his lips "I'm not surprised at your ability to walk, most Siayans can do so well before humans, it's your telepathy that's curious." He strode towards the door. Well, his daughter did have every right to show off her new skills. He headed towards the living room. 

_Bulma, come in here. Bulla has something to show you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time On Dragon Ball! The Saiyans are coming!
> 
> If you have been wondering why it's taken so long for them to arrive, remember it took Vegeta and Nappa a year to get to Earth in their pods. These Saiyans are all coming in pods, so roughly a year just like in the Saiyan Saga.


	16. Ghosts of the past

When an Angel and his Destroyer come to call for a meal, one doesn't deny them, but when Whis and Beerus arrived after a several month long absence looking for a good meal and an offer to go back to Beerus's world for some training (perhaps even sparing with the deity), Bulma almost asked them to come back later. Whis surveyed the Capsule Corp property with narrowed eyes, attempting to put the pieces of a puzzle together as he did so. "Expecting company, Bulma?"

They had arrived while she was out on the deck after dinner, the warm glow of the setting sun hitting her blue hair and giving it a pink hue. It had been a peaceful day there, with hours of play with Bulla, and a little one on one with Trunks during her nap time. The sudden appearance of the Destroyer and his angel guide had startled her out of the book she was reading. Her cheeks flushed. "Oh hi, Whis. Yeah, actually some big news came while you were away. Things have been, well, rather crazy around here." Now she was doing her best to suppress her energy, not knowing how the deity would treat what she had done with her genetics. The last time she had done something outside their laws concerning time, Beerus had destroyed her new time machine. She knew that there was no hiding new behaviors from the angel-the way she held herself, the way she walked, her scent, and of course her underlying constant thirst for battle now.

Boots touching down on the deck behind her, Vegeta strolled up and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Sorry I wasn't faster._ He had felt them the moment they arrived, but had been out in the desert firing off ki blasts to get some excess energy out of his system.

_That's okay, I haven't told them anything yet._

The two had discussed how the Angel and Destroyer might take all of this should they arrive months ago. Just because the two divine beings had become friends with them, didn't mean that they might not destroy them, that was Beerus's job after all. Whis took in her whole being, but said nothing. He knew, how could he possibly not? Yet...he chose not to say anything? Bulma tried to keep her poker face up. "Indeed it has been too long, shall we go for a stroll? You can fill me in while you order dinner and my lord enjoys a nap."

Giving him a wide smile, she nodded, "That sounds lovely, sure. Vegeta, make sure Beerus is comfy, and we'll be back before you know it." _Don't say a word._

"Care to fill me in on the houses, Saiyan." The god lowered his eyes. Bulma and and Whis strolled down the stairs and into the garden as Vegeta began to explain the arrival of Tarble and his news. They both figured the deity wouldn't take issue with the arrival of the Saiyans. Beerus might even be pleased that they would be training with their prince. Perhaps a few could entertain him with some good fighting.

The gardens were glistening in the sun after getting a nice long drink earlier from the automatic sprinkler system. The two strolled in silence for a while, taking in the scents of the flora. Whis broke the still. "So you finally did it, you broke the Saiyan genetic code. I must say, I am impressed." She continued to gaze at the ground. The cat was out of the bag. She bowed her head, prepared for any punishment she might receive. As long a the rest of her family was spared. "If you are afraid of getting punished, I assure you that won't happen." The scientist's head shot up and she stared wide eyed at the angel. 

She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "What, really? But I messed-"

"With genetics, not time." The pale being paused in place, a gentle smile on his face. "But, I understand why you might have been worried. Besides," he giggled, "Lord Beerus might wish to fight you now, it might amuse him."

Beaming up at the being, "I'm sure it might, but I'm nowhere near Vegeta!" The friends both giggled at this.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, the angel looked her over again. "Yes, you have come a long way. What amazes me is the fact that you are essentially still yourself. You were not born Saiyan or even half Saiyan. Suppressing their rage comes naturally to them, but I feel you still working at it. How did you even manage to overcome it at all and not let it drive you mad?"

A wistful smile filled her countenance, and she glanced up at the balcony where Vegeta kept a vigil over her, arms crossed. "I'm bonded to a very special man."

Whis returned the smile. "That you are."

*****

Beerus leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "Whis, remind me why we haven't visited for so long again?"

Daintily wiping at the corner of his mouth, Whis set his napkin down. "You were napping, my lord. You said you needed it after dealing with all the Earth drama."

The Destroyer moaned. "Oh yes. And it sounds like we missed quite a bit." He side eyed Bulma, looking her up and down. "Yes, you do seem stronger, I had wondered why you gave off a different smell when we arrived. I'm curious to how much power you have, but I can already see Vegeta putting up his hackles over there."

From next to her, Vegeta sat, hands crossed frowning, a blue aura beginning to glow around him as he glared at Beerus. "My wife is not a play thing." Bulma placed a calming hand on his knee under the table. 

_Please, I'll fight him if he asks. I'll be fine._

The Destroyer grinned, closing his eyes, "Don't worry, I won't fight her. But," He paused, eyes opening slightly, giving the couple a sly look, "I'd love to see your transformation." Vegeta eyed her, trying not to betray his wariness. She still hadn't shared with him what happened in her little sparring session with the other women. He had been convinced she was fine when he came home that day and found her doing push ups on the bedroom floor, but to his knowledge she hadn't gone Super Saiyan since the day she almost lost herself.

 _No more secrets._ Images of that day flooded Vegeta's mind, and his eyes widened a moment, then narrowed. He nodded. He understood why she had kept this from him, but he couldn't be upset. They were both stubborn and proud, it took quite a bit for each of them to learn not to shut one another out or hide things. He replayed the memory in his mind a moment, then a smirk crossed his lips. She not only had control over her rage now, she seemed to have mastered how to use it to her advantage in battle.

"Yes, Bulma, let's see." He powered up to Super Saiyan and grinned playfully.

The cat like god sat up a bit. "Humm, things just got interesting."

Rolling her eyes, she knew where this was going, but deeper down still, that hunger for battle was surfacing. She followed Vegeta's lead and transformed as well, short blue hair now flaring with gold. The two shot off into the sky, floating well above Capsule Corp.

"You're going down!" She moved into defensive position.

The prince responded by moving into his own ready stance, his teal eyes sharp. "I don't think so, woman."

In moments the two clashed, Bulma throwing everything she had had at him. It started playfully at first, but gradually as they sparred, all the repressed emotion she had held back over the years began to come through as she fought, anger that she had never spoken over his selfish actions. He knew this was what fueled her fire and didn't stop her. Every warrior needed something to fan their flames. However this time was different, she began to let wave upon wave of emotion surge within her. Perhaps it was from opening up to him prior to their fight. They could have talked it out like a normal couple, but since when had anything ever been normal between the two of them? 

Vegeta could feel the echo of these emotional surges as they chased each other through the sky, clashing in battle. She had used her deep seeded feelings when sparring with him before and he expected it, but this time, something seemed off. What was she thinking?

She caught him off guard as he thought this through and sent an upper cut to his jaw. The Saiyan went flying, but caught himself before he could crash against the roof of their home. It would have been disastrous if he had torn through it. Bulla lay asleep in her bed, and Trunks was in there with Goten playing games, while Tarble and Gure were in their own quarters "learning about Earth culture" (watching TV).

Crossing her arms in front of her in a defensive position, her hands began to glow with ki, preparing for her signature move. What was she thinking? Their family was in there. "No, Bulma. Not here!" He shouted back at her. He reached into her mind to see her intention, but found a wall. Damn it, why? 

She cackled wickedly back at him. "So how does it feel? To watch the person you love about to destroy everything you hold dear." What was wrong with her? There was fire in her eyes, and he could feel an emotion emanating from her: pain. A memory, her own, shot into his mind. He saw himself, corrupted and cruel yelling at Goku. _"Tell me, is it slavery when get what you want?"_ In his mind's eye, he could see himself raise his chin high, and a twisted grin fill his face.

She wanted him to understand what he had done to her the day he became Majin. 

He felt nauseous, was this feeling what she experienced when she watched him blow up the stadium? 

From below on the deck, the deity and his angel stood watching their fight with rapt interest. Vegeta powered down and held his hands up. "There are no words, Bulma." The light slowly faded from her hands, and gradually she let her arms fall to her sides.

The golden aura faded from around her, and her hair fell down into its short blue locks. Closing her eyes, she sent him a surge of emotions, each one attached to the memories, all equally horrible: shock, horror, sorrow, pain, rejection. Every emotion sent wave after wave of nausea and twisted his stomach. He landed on the lawn and nearly wretched into the bushes. Over the years since he came to Earth, he had become acquainted with emotions that Saiyans never experienced. Yet still, these horrible feelings all wrapped into one sensation, were the worst he had ever come across yet. Even the cold blooded rage that sent him over the edge with the future version of his son had died could not compare with this. Behind him, Bulma landed, standing there watching him. Her usually warm demeanor was icy and sharp. She strode up to loom behind him as bent forward, leaning on his knees with his hands to steady himself in an attempt to breathe. "Please," he gasped, barely making the word out, "Make it stop." This was worse than any physical pain he could endure. The fact that he had been the cause of it made the torture all the more unbearable.

"I asked myself that over and over that day. I just wanted it all to end, to make the pain go away." Her voice was hard and clipped. Gradually, the emotions and memories subsided, and he was able to breathe once more. Taking his time, he began to straighten, and from behind her, he could see the god and his attendant rise up off the deck and land across the lawn from them. 

"That was rather impressive, Bulma." Beerus approached the prince and his wife clapping. "I'm not sure exactly what was going on, but you made Vegeta stop dead to rights. Very well done. I look forward to seeing you grow." He eyed Vegeta who had straightened at the god's presence.

Whis glanced over at Bulma, and winked at her. Did he know what had just occurred? He did love to play dumb sometimes. "Perhaps you can come visit and train with Vegeta sometime. Which reminds me." He turned his attention towards the prince. "I know your people will be arriving soon, but when you are ready to return, have Bulma call me and I will come retrieve you." 

Vegeta offered a slight bow. "I will, thank you."

A warm smile filled the angel's face. "I'm serious Bulma, you are welcome to come. You could even bring Bulla and Trunks. It might make things interesting. Training a family of Saiyans, what a challenge!" He practically squealed with delight. Beerus however, seemed bored again, and gave a large feline yawn.

"If you're done, I'm ready to head home." The god looked over the mortals once more. 

"Yes, my lord." The Destroyer placed his hand on Whis and the angel tapped his staff. "Bye Bulma! Until next time, Vegeta." In a bright flash, the two beings whizzed into space, leaving the prince and his wife looking toward the sky.

After a long moment, they turned to face one another, her face once again hard, his full of hurt. They had not finished addressing the issue at hand. "I had no idea. How can you even bare to look at me, Bulma?"

Bright blue eyes softened, and she reached a hand to gently cup his face. "Stupid, prince. Did you think I love you so little that your selfishness could ever change how I feel?" He bowed his head and it met her forehead, each closing their eyes. She was sorry that she let out all of this in front of Whis and Beerus, but this wound had been festering far too long, and she knew it was the last step to getting her new emotions in check. Opening her mind completely to him kept no secrets from her prince now. Vegeta could feel the difference between them already, and when he opened his eyes, he offered her a slight smirk. The scientist slugged the Saiyan in the shoulder, smiling back. "Jerk." Then her face hardened once more. "You broke my heart, I couldn't survive it getting torn apart-"

"I will never be that selfish again." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She could feel his even heartbeat. "That man is dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know the Saiyans were supposed to be coming this chapter, but we could not keep going without addressing this. So much of this fic is Vegeta dealing with the crap he has done, and I just rewatched Vegeta blowing up the stadium at the World Tournament, and was like WHY HAS THIS NOT BEEN DEALT WITH. She watched the man she loves not only return to evil, but kill innocents. Yet, she NEVER STOPPED LOVING HIM. What kinds of emotions was she dealing with all that day? Her heart had to have kept on breaking. Seriously, she is such a strong character, she kept on going, despite what she saw. She never stopped believing that he still was good. Bulma freaking Briefs is a queen and Vegeta needs to remember how freaking lucky he is every once in a while. lol. But seriously, how much of this did she keep to herself? Now that they can share memories and feelings, he needed to know what he put her through, to help them grow. Thank you for coming to my TED talk! ROFL!!! Anyway, also, I didn't want us to forget our favorite angel and his god, so this seemed as good a time as any to bring them up to speed. We might need them later...


	17. The Arrival

Sketch of Bulma's Formal Armor by Owl Feathers

"Woman, you cannot be serious!" Vegeta pointed furiously towards a long, wine colored garment which sparkled as it caught the light, hanging on the edge of their closet door.

Bulma threw her hands on her hips defiantly, brows furrowed. "Completely! This is the peak of fashion, I'll have you know!"

Stalking over to the offending fabric, he grabbed it roughly off the door. Sharply he turned toward her, stomping over and shoving the dress in her face. "A Saiyan queen does not wear such a thing when addressing her subjects!"

She snatched it from him and glared back. "You're just mad because you think it's too low!"

"Well it is!"

Without turning her face away, she bit her lip and glanced towards her closet again. "Fine, what do you suggest?"

A triumphant smile filled his face. "Your armor will do fine."

Blue eyes flashed, "My armor, oh come on, that's not nearly formal enough! You have your dress armor, and a set for Trunks. Mine is just for battle!"

Grabbing her around the waist, he drew her closer to him. "I think it's regal on you." His lips met hers. The dress which had been the subject of their quarrel just moments ago, fell to the floor, disregarded now. She wrapped her arms around him, sinking into the embrace.

After a long moment, they parted. "Compromise." He rolled his eyes, he should have expected this. "I make myself a new set and make it more my style."

Exasperated, he sighed, and dropped solidly onto the edge of their bed. "Fine." He paused, eyeing her up and down. "Nothing revealing."

She winked. "Nope, but far more flattering."

****

Saiyan.

The word evoked chills across the universe to those who knew what one was. They were ruthless killers, purging worlds, and thirsting for blood. And a fleet of their pods were headed for Earth.

Tarble had been in communication with their leader about a month ago, indicating the coordinates for landing that wouldn't lead to any unwanted attention or destroy anything. Nine months ago, Capsule Corp. had made a purchase of property out in the middle of the desert outside the city for "experimentation." This would be the landing site.

The prince's brother had been monitoring their arrival on his scouter since he had landed nearly a year ago. He hadn't met these fellow Saiyans, save their leader, and was anxious as he flew to the landing site. Bazeel was an older man, who had been dishonored, and living with the ghosts of his past. When Tarble and Gure had found him, he had been living outside a small town on a backwater planet. The populace knew of him and feared him, as he was a Saiyan, but he had kept to himself, save for trips off world. He had preferred it that way.

Bazeel had been a low level warrior who had run away from a battle as a boy to save his life. Knowing he would be branded a coward, he never returned to planet Vegeta fearing his impending execution for his failure as warrior. And he remained on the run for many years. After he found out that his home world had been destroyed, guilt overtook him and he began to search for others who might have survived the destruction of their planet. The disgraced Saiyan had lived with shame for what he had done, and now that he was one of the few survivors, he was determined to make things right.

And he did find others.

Most of the other Saiyans who had survived had similar stories to himself, disgraced or low levels who had been sent away to purge and never accomplished their goal, or chose not to return. With each planet he had visited and discovered fellow Saiyans, he would provide a way to communicate back with him on a private scouter channel. Many had made new lives, and new families. Some had even found other Saiyans to take as mates. He vowed never to stop searching the universe for his people. That was until Tarble had found him.

The aging Saiyan had been shocked to find that the king's youngest son had been sent away, then to find that Prince Vegeta was still alive...and so changed. It was all more than he could have hoped for. Their people could have a future. He immediately began to travel from planet to planet to begin the process of gathering his people to take them to Earth. That was over a year ago. Now the small fleet of Saiyan pods was rapidly approaching Earth, ready with the coordinates that Tarble hat sent, to meet him and take their people to their prince.

On a high cliff, Tarble watched the sky as the pods made their decent towards Earth. There were far fewer than he had expected, maybe ten or 15 in total from what he could tell. Had Bazeel not been able to convince many others to come? Had their pods just not made it? As he watched them descend through the heavens, he prepared himself for the worst.

*****

From the balcony of Capsule Corp, Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks watched the pods streak across the morning sky like shooting stars as they burned though the Earth's atmosphere. Bulla was pawing at one of Bulma's stud earrings, babbling contentedly. They were all dressed their their formal armor, ready to meet their subjects. Bulma had spent three days on her new personal design, white and gold with large shoulder pauldrons like her husband's. She wore a dark blue body suit underneath, with a matching long, flowing skirt over it cut angularly off to her left side, revealing her legs and giving her easy moment. Practical yet still elegant, as Saiyan formal attire should be-always ready for battle. Her left breast was adorned in the blood red crest of the house of Vegeta. A deep crimson cape draped over her shoulders and flowed in the wind. Vegeta was pleased with this new design and dubbed it worthy of royalty. The family looked like something out of another place and time as they gazed into the sky.

Bulma placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "To think, once I looked up and saw yours streaking through the sky and was so frightened of who sat inside."

He didn't unfold his arms from his proud stance. A smirk crossed his face, as he glanced her way. "As well you should have. I was here to destroy you all."

Playfully, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "And look at the Badman now."

A blush spread across his face, and he turned away. "Not now, woman."

It was all she could do to fight the giggles. Next to them, Trunks kept fidgeting with his own armor. "How come Bulla doesn't have to wear armor?"

This had been a sore topic between the parents. In Saiyan culture, she would have already received her first set of armor, but she was half human and just learning to walk. Bulma insisted that she wear a nice pink dress, something out of a fairy tale. When Bulla squealed with delight at the new garment, Vegeta just gave in. "We went over this, Tunks. Now stop playing with your armor." In her arms, Bulla turned towards the direction where the pods had disappeared toward the skyline. The little one had sensed the arrival of the Saiyans.

The ground shook all around them. In the distance, they could see clouds of smoke rising into the air, even with how far away the pods were instructed to land. In just moments, Vegeta's subjects would arrive and their lives would change forever. _Are you ready for this?_

_Tch. Of course._

_Liar._

The prince would not meet her gaze, staring off at the dissipating dust cloud. She could sense his apprehension behind his wall of confidence. For the past few days, she could feel his doubt and every once in a while, full thoughts came through. _What if I am not the ruler that they need?_

In the sky above them, a small band of figures descended towards Capsule Corp. There were less then Tarble had been told, about 20 from what Bulma could tell. One by one, they landed on the deck of the building, each taking a knee and bowing before their prince. Bulma looked over the group and noticed two that were not Saiyan, but some other kind of humanoid. "My lord, our people." Tarble announced formally. Part of the scientist wanted him to knock off the formality and make them all stand, but she knew that tradition and respect were everything to these proud people. Tarble strode over to stand closer to the royal family to take on his next duty. "Presenting his royal highness, Prince Vegeta. The Princess Consort, Bulma Briefs, the Prince Trunks and Princess Bulla."

Inwardly, Bulma laughed at the title. She liked Princess Bulma of Capsule Corp. better.

"You may raise." Vegeta's voice was commanding. He was taking on the role he was born to play, and watching him take it on made pride swell within her. He gazed over the group. All varied in age, there was even a little girl about Trunks's age. "Who calls them self leader of this group?"

The oldest Saiyan stepped forward. His once black and gold armor was faded and worn, with a green tattered sash over it. "I do, my prince." He inclined his head. "I'm Bazeel."

The prince nodded. "You are to be commended." He turned his attention towards the group as a whole once more. "Welcome to planet Earth, Saiyans of Planet Vegeta, and to your families. While this is not our home world, it has welcomed us, as we now welcome you." He paused a moment frowning, then glancing at the capsule homes that they had spent months preparing for them. "Though there are fewer of you then I had thought."

The beings gathered before them looked at one another dolefully. The eldest spoke up once more. "My prince, many had found homes they are quite happy with. And a few were still filled with shame. Those you see here were all who wished to leave their lives behind."

Vegeta nodded, solemn, but understanding. It was a lot to ask of his people. He wouldn't expect all to uproot established lives, especially if they were afraid of repercussions for past sins. He was not his father, but all had expected him to be just as ruthless, if not more so. And under Frieza's thumb, he had become just that.

Out of nowhere, an carrot colored blur appeared next to the prince, and with it the goofy grin of his rival. Bulla giggled and clapped her hands at seeing her uncle. "Hey Vegeta! Did you feel that surge-" He cut himself off, staring at the group before him. They were all whispering, and gaping at his sudden appearance and lack of reverence towards the Prince of all Saiyans. Of course Goku had forgot the date the others were arriving. Bulma smiled a little and shook her head. Trunks face palmed and rolled his eyes. "Oh..." The orange clad warrior bit his lip.

"You forgot." Vegeta was trying to keep his calm, but his wife could see the red rising in his face. He took a steady breath, then returned his attention towards his people. "This is Kakarot, son of Bardok. Corrivant to the throne." Bulma sucked her breath in. He had not only given Goku a royal title, but the one of the most high honor. The position was of someone closer to than a brother, equally loved and hated, and trusted as much as one's own mate. A warrior whose strength could easily cease control of the throne, but chose to protect it. And it fit Goku to a T. The Saiyans all began to whisper among themselves again. Questions, Bulma could clearly hear. Such a title had not been given in ages, and to a lower class warrior? This was unheard of. What kind of man was this Saiyan?

Goku tilted his head, confused. "Corrivant?"

"Yes, you fool!" The prince lost control of his temper now, but Bulma was just laughing at the two. Yes, Vegeta had found the perfect title for Goku.

She cut Vegeta off before his sense of decorum completely shattered. "Rival and friend, Goku." Putting it in Human terms made it lose something of it's luster, but under the circumstances, it was the best she could do.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right!" He giggled in that sweet way that she knew got Vegeta's nerves. Then turned towards the group. "Sorry I was late. I'm Son Goku. Pleased to meet ya!"

"His adopted human name." Bulma clarified for the group. All nodded, understanding. One spoke up, a tall, broad shouldered man in what appeared to be modified grey Saiyan armor. His hair was short and he had more aristocratic features. She also noted that he was tailless like her Saiyans. _My Saiyans_ She had to laugh at this thought. Yes, in so many ways, they were hers: best friend and love of her life. And she was every bit theirs as well. Little did she know when she met that strange little boy while looking for Dragon Balls how much these men would change her life. And for that matter, she theirs.

The Saiyan's voice broke her reverie. "A few of us have other names, ones given to us by parents who took us in and raised us."

Goku's eyes lit up. "Like Grandpa Gohan! Wow!"

"Yes. My given name is Fannel, and I will go by it now that we are with our people here." He inclined his head respectfully. Vegeta smirked, eyeing his rival. This Saiyan knew what it meant to keep proud Saiyan traditions alive.

Before things got completely derailed, Bulma drew their attention towards herself with a polite cough. "We have homes for you all. If you come this way, we will show you them." She paced gracefully forward towards the stair off the balcony, and she could feel Vegeta's eyes on her. A hand slid into hers, sending her heart racing, and her body tingling with electricity. Her husband offered her a smile she had never seen before. _I always told you that you would an incredible queen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're here! I had intended this to be longer, but hubby gave me some ideas for where this should go next and I need to play with them to see if it works the way I want! There's some great stuff with the Saiyans coming!


	18. Agenda

It wasn't that Piccolo didn't trust the Saiyans, he just...okay he didn't trust them. It had taken the Namekian years to trust Vegeta, even with Bulma insisting her husband had changed. Her track record hadn't been the best when it came to men. Although Yamcha was a good guy, he also had a past-though nothing like Vegeta's. There was a time when Piccolo truly thought that all Bulma wanted to do was "fix" people. When he realized that others were attracted to her heart because they were broken, he saw that she never set out to fix them, they just came to her because not only was she kind, but she loved fiercely and never stopped believing in the good she saw within them. Just by her being herself, others strived to change.

The Namek was now struggling with these thoughts. Were the Saiyans here with a pure purpose? As always, the blue haired heiress had welcomed them with open arms, but what if her kind heart was about to be harmed all over again? Vegeta had betrayed her in the past, and she had not only forgiven him, but somehow her love pushed him to become not only a good man, but a great warrior.

The alien knew when the group had arrived on Earth, and he had kept vigil outside the Capsule Corp. campus for a few days now. Of course the Briefs were aware he was out there-he had caught Bulma peering out a window at him the first evening and smiled widely at him. 

The following evening, Piccolo found he had company on his perch. Gohan landed lightly next to him, surprising the Namek with his appearance. "Nice to see you ready to fight." He looked the young man up and down. He was dressed in his dark purple gi and red obi, similar to the fighting outfit that Piccolo had made him to face Cell all those years ago.

The demi Saiyan rubbed the back of his head, laughing lightly and looking like a shadow of his father. "Yeah, I was training in the Gravity Room." Piccolo was amused by this. Videl had talked Gohan into building her a home gym. When he realized that the gym wouldn't benefit him at all, he asked Bulma to help build a Gravity Room in their spacious mansion. As Gohan had put it, there were more rooms than he knew what to do with, so they had the space. It was good to see the boy training again.

Boy. No man. He had to keep reminding himself this.

"So what's up with the Saiyans?" Gohan surveyed the smattering of capsule homes on the lawn of Capsule Corp. There were lighter spots on the lawn where other homes had once sat. Clearly they had prepared for far more of the alien warriors then what had arrived.

"There are only seventeen of them, all with mid level power. There are two others who are not Saiyans with them, who I assume are their mates."

Gohan nodded, still gazing out at the property. In the dark of the evening, the capsule homes emitted a soft light, and in a few of them he could see movement. "I think dad's right, they aren't here to cause any trouble."

Crossing his arms, the Namekian huffed. "For now."

*****

The elite hated Vegeta with every fiber of his being. The prince hadn't seemed to recognize him thus far, even when he had spoken up the day they had arrived. Typical royalty. Sitting on the bed of the capsule home that he had been assigned, the man fiddled with his scouter and pulled up an recording. He had watched this same recording nearly every night for the past 40 years. The images playing out on the eye piece were fuzzy and the sound crackled with age.

"Come on Raditz, leave him. He's not worth it. Pathetic weakling." The voice of an eight year old Vegeta echoed in his ear. In the recording, he was looking up a the boy prince. He had been sprawled on the ground, bleeding out. The flame haired Saiyan turned his back on him and stalked away, crimson cape swaying in the breeze. Raditz followed, giving one final glance. The warrior had never blamed Raditz for leaving him behind. The Saiyan was just following orders from the prince. But Vegeta had been so callous. Leaving behind one of your own? Of course he had known his whole life that this was he Saiyan way, but to have such cruelty acted upon him after having been loyal? To a child's mind, it was just wicked.

And he had never forgiven the prince. Shortly after that, some inhabitants of the planet that had survived the Saiyan purge found him, cut off his tail so that he could not become the Oozaru, and took him to safety. At first most of the survivors did not trust him, but after a time, a brave couple volunteered to take him under their wing. For over 20 years, he and the people of the planet Jarrian lived on the run, hiding from the Freiza Force that had taken over the planet following the purge. That was until the day they left.

It took years before a traveler to their planet arrived with the news that Frieza and King Cold had been killed, and by a Saiyan no less. He never did find out that warrior's name, but he was proud to know that it had been one of his people who had done it. His whole life until that point had obsessed over two things: killing Vegeta and killing Frieza. Now one of those tasks had been taken care of for him. Over time, with Bazeel making contact and learning that others had survived, he wondered where the prince had hidden himself after all these years. He had known the other man had survived, he had overheard some of the Frieza Force talking about him once while sneaking around one of their cities. After Frieza's demise, he even wondered if the prince had done the deed himself.

Not that it would change anything. The royal brat had still abandoned him all those years ago to perish.

Removing the scouter, the man set it down on the table next to his bed. How could that selfish being even continue to call himself the prince? He hadn't been the one who sought out their people. It had been his brother. No, Vegeta was too stuck on himself to bother. _Nothing changes._ It really was too bad, his wife reminded him of the Queen. He hated to have to kill her.

*****

The hum of the Gravity Chamber in use outside brought a feeling of nostalgia to Bulma as she made the bed. She glanced out the window, pausing in her work to watch her husband lead morning katas with a number of his people while Tarble and two others had begun morning training in the ship. Even Veral, one of the non Saiyan mates, had joined them on the lawn for the morning exercises and meditation. He was a tall blue skinned being with long ears and a tail, and his wife, Parslee, kept on stealing cheeky glances at him. Bulma had been told the two had been together for over ten years, but they still acted like newly weds. Over the past week, it had been wonderful to get to know these people. Each one had a different story, and all were so different than the other Saiyans she had known, save Goku. In fact, they had far more in common with Goku, than her prince.

She returned to making the bed for a brief moment, when she heard a shout, and her husband's exasperated voice carry through the glass. Her head shot up and she was by the window in a flash-only to find Goku shrinking back as Vegeta bore into him. He hadn't been there moments before. "It's way too early for this..." She stalked out the balcony door and yelled down at the two rivals. "I don't care what he did, lay off, Vegeta, and get back to your routine!" Both Prince and martial artist froze and turned their gaze towards the heiress, who had thrown her hands on her hips in a signature Bulma pose. Vegeta huffed, and Goku offered a rather guilty wave. She deepened her glare at them both. "Why don't you make yourself useful and take some of the others to do some training?"

Goku straightened up, eyes shining. "Sure! That would be great!"

Jaw dropping, Vegeta began to protest, then glared over at the orange clad warrior, "No Super Saiyan, Kakarot. They're not ready for it."

"Okay, fine." Goku looked a little defeated, but then brightened again. "That's okay, we can work on other things!"

"And no Kamehameha! I live here!"

Now Goku looked like he was going to full on pout. "All right." He sulked away, with three other curious Saiyans following. Bulma finished watching this interaction, and satisfied that the two weren't going to destroy half of her home and West City, she headed back inside. Bulla cooed happily from her playpen. Scooping her up, she headed to the kitchen for a second cup of coffee and to feed her daughter. She set Bulla in her high chair, then turned to take her already made cup, when she nearly ran into someone. Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin. Fannel was standing there, a gentle smile on his face. 

"Oh, I frightened you. My apologies, highness." He bowed a little.

Hand over her heart, she gave an awkward laugh. "No, it's fine. I just never heard you come in." She had never even sensed another presence for that matter. Reaching out, she realized that the Saiyan had a very low power level. Had he been hiding it? From what she understood, most Saiyans had to be taught how to do this. Vegeta had to teach her how to, and she had been doing it since his people arrived. The prince had asked her to keep the fact that she not only fight, but had Saiyan DNA now hidden. She had been dowsing herself in strawberry perfume every day to disguise her scent as best as possible. He wanted to get to know these people first before he shared all their secrets. _It's not that I don't trust them, they are my people, but my duty is to keep you safe first. There are others that did not...care for my father or I. They may even blame me for the destruction of our world._ She wondered now if he had been correct, that one of them might be here only to exact revenge. But Fenel had been nothing but kind.

He leaned in and rubbed Bulla affectionately on the head. "Good morning, little one." She giggled and tried to grab for his armor. She found his hand and pulled on that instead. "My goodness!" He was yanked forward. "You are a strong one!" Getting hold of his appendage again, he straightened, and smiled warmly back at Bulma. "May I ask you something?"

Pulling up a bar stool, she took a seat and took the mug of coffee that had been waiting for her. "Sure, Fannel. Shoot!" 

He proceeded to pull up the stool next to her. Breathing in deeply, he gazed down at his lap for a long moment, then his eyes cut up. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but the older Saiyans remember the prince as being cruel, arrogant-"

"Evil?" She cut him off.

Eyes growing wide, he sat up. "Yes. Was he still like this when..." He trailed off, looking away awkwardly.

A cheeky grin played on her face. "When we met, he was evil, selfish and prideful. But Goku saw something in him no one else did, and we gave him a chance. It took years, and he has fallen back, but he's changed. When I fell in love with him, he still was so flawed, but I saw it too. Sure, when we met he was wicked, but deep down, he had the capacity to learn what was right. I fell in love with the man who pushed harder to become better, whose drive and focus matched my own, and I saw that he could love, even when he didn't see it himself. To this day, he is haunted by his past, and believes he is not worthy of any kind of redemption." She looked away towards the window to the yard where she could hear him still training the others. "He still thinks he is a villain after all these years."

*****

When Scalla first arrived, Trunks and Goten weren't sure what to make of the female Saiyan. Sure Bulla and Pan were half Saiyan, but to have a girl their age to play with was something new for the boys. At first, they tried to be little gentlemen with her, but discovered quickly that she wanted to fight with them and soon the three could be found all over the Capsule Corp compound playing, fighting, and getting into mischief. Of course Panchy adored watching the three play, and always had treats near by for them.

In the cool morning, the three had been wrestling on the grass near the adults has they trained, when Trunks rolled over on his back for a break. He watched the clouds go by against the blue sky. As much fun as they were having, something felt like it was missing, had been for a long time now. He closed his eyes a moment and in his mind's eye he saw Mai skip by then pause and wave at him. He sighed. She had been gone with Pilaf and Shu for months now. The former Emperor was still bent on finding a way to gain...well some kind of power. Honestly he never understood what it was the guy wanted. When he discovered the legend of some kind of powered object in one of the books in their library, he declared that the three of them would go seek it out. Bulma set them up with plenty of money and capsules for the trip, enough for a year, and the trio set out. Mai had been torn between her loyalty to Pilaf and her friendship with Trunks, but she set off, leaving him heartbroken. He forgot often that Mai was actually closer to his mother's age, but had been regressed to his own age by a faulty wish. But still, he cared deeply for the girl, and hoped that when she returned, that perhaps she could feel the same way. They had been gone for over a year now.

Goten rolled next to him, bumping him in the shoulder. "Hey, watch it!" The lavender haired boy's eyes shot open.

"Sorry." Goten giggled, then settled next to his best friend to stare up at the sky. Next to the dark haired boy rolled Scalla.

"I like the sky here." Scalla broke the silence after a long moment. "Back on Nevron it's dark. We have two stars, but they are further away from the planet, so it makes the sky darker.

Goten shifted his head to look at his friend. "Really? That's neat, though. Maybe one day I can go visit!"

Sitting up swiftly, a wide smile lit up the female Saiyan's face. "Oh that would be marvelous! I could show you and Trunks around and everything!" Her long unkempt hair blew in the wind as she spoke, making her look more alien that usual, her tail waving excitedly.

Goten sat up as well, enthusiastic. "Yeah, doesn't that sound great, Trunks?" The other lad didn't move eyes still fixed on the sky. "Trunks?" A frown crossed the younger boy's face. "Oh great, there he goes moping again."

Rolling her eyes, Scalla got to her feet, pulling up Goten as she went. "Come on, let's leave mopy here. He'll come around." She knew all about Mai from the boys, Trunks spoke of her often, and actually hoped the girl would return. She thought the world of Trunks, but he was no fun when he got this way. If the human returned, perhaps he would stop these moments of melancholy and they could have more fun. Goten told the Saiyan girl that Trunks had a thing for Mai, and although Scalla was rough around the edges, she also knew that Saiyans, once they found the one they were supposed to be with, were not the same without their other half when they were parted for long periods. 

Trunks hadn't notice the other two leave at first, but when he did, he closed his eyes, thinking back to fond memories of Mai. Between the sun's warmth and the soft grass, he began to drift off to sleep, when a shadow passed over him, causing him to blink his eyes open. The figure standing over him wouldn't focus at first, but a familiar giggle caused him to sit up swiftly and get to his feet. "Mai!" Before his mind knew what his body was doing, he had thrown his arms around her, holding her close. She stiffened a moment, then embraced him back. After a moment, he let go and awkwardly began to rub the back of his head. "Uh, yeah I..." He trailed off.

"I missed you, too." Her smile was warm and he could feel his cheeks flush.

Trying to change the subject, he looked around for her compatriots. "So uh, did you find what you were looking for?"

She shrugged, closing her eyes for a moment. "Not sure. I left Shu and Pilaf a few days ago. Bulma left us an emergency capsule that we never used that had a hover bike in it and came home." Had she just called Capsule Corp home?

"Wait, so you just left them? But they're your best friends!" Shock filled the young man's face. He couldn't even imagine leaving Goten, unless...

Not looking to meet his surprised gaze, she turned away slightly, pink flushing her face now. "They are, but..." She trailed off, silence hanging between them for what seemed like an eternity. "I kept thinking about you and wondering how you were and if you missed me too." The words tumbled out rapidly.

In that moment he realized she looked a little different. She had grown at least two inches, matching the height he had gained in the past year or so. She also looked older now, some of her baby fat leaving to reveal more defined cheekbones. She was more beautiful than ever, and now truly began to resemble her future counterpart even more. "Hey, Mai? Can I ask you something?" She nodded. He started to speak, but was cut off by an enthusiastic voice calling her from the compound balcony above. The two shot their gaze up and spotted Goten and Scalla waving from above.

The black haired human waved back, then glanced back to Trunks. "Who's that with Goten?"

"Oh her? That's just Scalla. She's one of the Saiyans who arrived like two weeks ago." Trunks shrugged like it was no big deal.

Eyes growing wide, she placed her hands on the lavender haired young man and nearly shook him. "You didn't think to tell me that there are other Saiyans here?"

A deep blush flashed upon his cheeks. "No, I was a little...preoccupied."

She dropped her hands quickly and looked away, her own cheeks turning crimson. "Oh. Right." A long silence hung in the air between them as the other tweens landed on the grass next to them.

"So you must be Mai! Trunks won't shut up about you. He's a lot of fun, but when he's moping that he misses you, he can be a drag." The female Saiyan rapidly spoke to the human, while Trunks face began to go as bright as a strawberry and he waved for Scalla to stop from behind Mai. She suddenly got the hint, shut up, then held out a hand. "I'm Scalla." Mai wasn't sure what to do with it, so she bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you."

Scalla was confused for a moment, then realized her faux pas. "Oh right! That's just a western thing! Sorry, I get confused! The movies here throw me off!"

Giggles from both girls filled the air. Mai turned to Trunks, "I like her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!!! We are all moved in now and I will be working more regularly on this now!!


	19. The Pain of Separation

Art created by [AAKynge](https://twitter.com/AAKynge)

"Absolutely out of the question!" Vegeta was pacing the bedroom in sweats and a white tee shirt, absolutely fuming at the very idea that Bulma had posed.

"But why?" His wife was perched at the edge of the bed, knees tucked up to her chest, resting her chin on them. He was doing his best to not look at her. Damn her, he knew this tactic: Look sweet and sexy to get what she wanted. Even without their bond, he could read her like a book.

Stalking her way, he tried his own tactic to win, placing his hands on either side of her and leaning in. "You know damn well, why, woman." Huffing, she looked away, but he leaned in closer, dropping his voice. "I won't lose you. I need you here where I know it's safe." In the silence of the room, he could hear her swallow, and feel her heart speed up through their bond.

"Fine." She whispered, frowning and biting her bottom lip. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead.

He could feel her frustration and chuckled at winning this round. "Good, it's settled then." He made his way to the bathroom for a shower, but was stopped by her voice.

"But what if something happens while you're away?" And there it was. She had also felt the impending danger that he had sensed for the past month.

A cold dread had followed him like a dark omen since the day his people arrived. Because of this, he had avoided leaving the compound, but it been growing increasingly difficult to find ways to train his people without doing so. Bulma had offered to join him sensing his reluctance, but he couldn't ask her to just leave her work at Capsule Corp right now. Shortly after the Saiyans had arrived, she had begun to do multiple tests on them to learn more about their make up, and perhaps fill in any gaps in the genetic sequencing she had been working on with her serum. She doubted she would ever need to inject herself again, but she wanted to be prepared for the day that maybe one of their human allies might need such a thing.

Of course she would be fine on her own here at home, he knew this. She had been training daily on her own after work, and was stronger than most of the warriors that were now residing with them-if he believed the power levels he had observed.

Bulma had shared with him how she was fairly sure that Fannel could disguise his power level, an ability that wasn't a completely natural for Saiyans. If he could do this, then he had little doubts that others might be able to as well. One or more of these people might be powerful and laying in wait to exact revenge.

They would be no match for the Prince, but for Bulma or Trunks? He would have no idea unless he saw what he was up against. The ever vigilant warrior had held back his true power from his people, and made sure Kakarot had done the same. His rival had understood when he had requested that they both not go past Super Saiyan when the others had arrived. In fact, the younger man had felt the same ill will among these newcomers, but thought that it was an isolated person. It irked them both that they couldn't discover who the source of this chill was.

Vegeta began to make plans to have Kakarot train with them far off from Capsule Corp, until Bazeel came to him with news. A family of Saiyans wished to join them, but they had no ship which could take them to Earth. Which had led to this conversation.

Pacing back over to her, he found a place beside his wife. "Everything will be fine. Kakarot agreed to stay. And..." He rolled his eyes, "he will be bringing the Harpy." She giggled a little at this. "Besides, you are strong, more than capable of fighting off anyone." She sighed and leaned against him.

"We haven't been apart since I took the serum. Our bond has only grown stronger. I think this will be painful."

He nodded. The other Saiyans were quite aware of their bond and Bazeel had filled them in with further information about it. When Saiyans parted, if the bond had grown strong enough, it could be painful. It was why, on the rare occasion a bond did develop, neither left each other's side in battle. It also helped make them an unstoppable team. As far as the Saiyans there knew, Bulma was fully human, so this probably would not happen should they separate, but Bulma knew otherwise. When their bond was first created, she could only feel some of what Vegeta felt when they were a distance and even close, they were not always strong. Now they could feel and hear one another's thoughts with crystal clarity if the other so chose. "Yes, it will be, but you can handle this. I've seen you go through the hardest that a Saiyan can endure." He wrapped his arm around her.

Deep blue eyes met his. "I wasn't thinking about myself."

******

Dr. Briefs had had years since Namek to work on new space ships. Since that time, he had developed better engines using the Namekian technology as well as the tech that had been left by Frieza and King Cold when the future version of his grandson had dispatched them. Bulma had made sure to collect as much as possible. What would have once been months of travel now would only be a matter of days. He also had created a brand new ship for the trip, Capsule 5. This one would be equipped with an identical gravity machine to the one in the compound, space for up to five travelers, and provisions for months on end stored in the capsules. He even put in a coffee maker, because he knew his son in law detested cappuccinos and took his black.

"Well my boy, you should be set. I've inputted the computer with all the maps Bulma retrieved from King Cold's ship, so you should be good to go." The old man shoved his hands into the pockets of his lab coat, his cigarette bobbing at the end of his lips as he spoke. Vegeta reached over and removed the butt and flicked it to the ground, grinding it into the dirt. "Oh." The older man sighed. Vegeta had been silently protesting his father in law's habit even more over the past few years, throwing out all cigarettes he found and destroying the ones the older man was smoking right on the spot. Dr. Briefs knew the Saiyan well enough to realize after all these years that it was the younger man's way of showing he cared. He had done much the same when Bulma had taken up the habit. After Majin Buu, he caught her sucking down a pack and blasted it to oblivion, yelling that he might out live her, but he would be damned if she would make her time on Earth even shorter by destroying herself. She never picked up a pack again.

The man strolled past and patted the prince on the shoulder. "Right." He nodded and rubbed his ever present companion, Scratch, who was perched on his shoulder. "Right, I need to quit." The two men entered the ship together and Dr. Briefs did a diagnostics check while Vegeta looked on, making sure he took note of any changes in the ships navigational designs. "Looks like you are ready for take off." Vegeta nodded, uncrossing his arms.

"Thank you." The prince paused. Expressing emotions outside of pride, rage, and disdain were always hard for Vegeta when he spoke with anyone who wasn't Bulma, and it had taken him years to get to where he was with her. "Please look out for my family while I'm gone."

The old man managed a small smile and nodded. "Of course, Vegeta."

The prince nodded in return, a bit awkward, then the two made their way down the gangway. Outside in the fading day, Bulma was holding Bulla, with Trunks and her mother by her side. Bazeel and Goku had just joined them it appeared. Behind them, Tarble and Gure were trotting their way across the yard to catch up with the group. "It seems like you have quite the party to see you off." The doctor chuckled a bit. Vegeta huffed, but it was a half hearted one. He locked eyes with his wife, who managed a small smile for a moment.

Goku strode up to him. Vegeta swung at him, and the younger Saiyan dodged. The prince smirked, and Goku grinned back. _Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll look after them._

He moved to address Tarble and his sister in law. "Take good care of our people while I am gone."

His bother nodded, a small smile crossing his face. "I will." Gure took her husband's hand encouragingly.

Striding over to Bulma, he took their daughter from her. Bulla beamed, her big blue eyes wide, taking her father in. "Dada." She threw her chubby arms around the prince, and it took everything in him not to melt. His daughter had him wrapped around her little finger. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then handed her to Trunks.

"Dad, are you sure I can't come?" Trunks frowned, a echo of his father. The boy was becoming a young man, and he was proud to see that he was turning out to be quite a bit like the future version of his son. There was a time when he wondered if his callousness would mold the boy into a man more like himself. He was glad to see that despite himself, the boy was growing into a fine young man.

"No, son. I need you to watch over your sister and grandparents." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Trunks cocked his head in confusion. "What about mom?"

The Saiyan prince chuckled darkly, "I pity any fool who would attempt to mess with your mother."

He embraced both of his children, then straightened to face his wife. They had already said their goodbyes in private that morning, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was already in pain. He enveloped her in an embrace, the most affection he had displayed openly in a long time. She quickly pecked him on the cheek, but he did his best not to get upset at the sneak attack. "Be safe and come back quickly, okay?" _I love you, Vegeta._

He nodded. "Take care of yourself." _I love you, too, Bulma._ He raised his voice as he noticed his subjects beginning to join the group. "I leave for another world, but I do not leave you without my autority. Princess Bulma is my voice, my eyes and ears. Her will is my will."

"May it be done as you have said, my lord." Most of the group gave the traditional response to the Prince's formal temporary passing of power. Bulma's eyes went wide at this. He hadn't told her this part, and he just smirked. Bazeel said his farewells to a few of the others, then followed his prince up the gang way. In minutes, the ramp was raised and the engines fired up, glowing in the twilight. As the ship left the ground, the light played on the faces of the onlookers, dancing in golds and reds in the purple light of the evening. One solitary tear fell down Bulma's cheek as she watched her husband leave for space.

*****

Vegeta had felt many forms of pain over his lifetime, and each time it made him stronger. This time, the pain he experienced was unlike anything he had felt before, and he desperately wanted to make it stop. Since the moment they had left the Earth's atmosphere it started as a pang in his chest, then as time passed, it only grew worse. He was strong though, and did his best to push past, even training with Bazeel in up to 150 X Earth's gravity. His only reprieve was when he took his shift to sleep. The first time he went to close his eyes for slumber, he reached out to Bulma and instantly their minds connected. His eyes snapped open and in the velvet darkness of his quarters there stood his Bulma, dressed for bed, looking around rather confused. The pain in his chest was gone, and he could see her lowering a hand from her own.

 _Vegeta? How did I get here?_ The bewildered heiress looked about the space, then down at her hands to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sitting up, he took her in. It had only been a day, but it had felt like a lifetime since he saw his beautiful wife. "The same way I came to the Gravity Chamber that night a few months ago." She padded across the room to him and tentatively put a hand to his cheek. He pressed in taking in her scent.

 _You feel so real._ She sighed and took a seat next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Nuzzling into her neck, he mumbled something. _What?_ she leaned closer.

A blush came over his cheeks as he mumbled a bit louder. "You were right."

Suppressing a giggle, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. _About what?_

He pulled his head away and gazed into her azure eyes. "I have been in constant pain since we parted. Up til this very moment, I could hardly bare it. You were right, you should have come with me."

Heaving a sigh, she reached out and pushed a stray lock away from his regal forehead. _My stupid, stubborn prince, when will you realize that I am never wrong?_

A wicked grin spread across his face and he pounced on her, laying her flat on his bed. Another wave of giggles escaped her lips as he wrapped himself around her, then curled them both up in his blankets. "This is much better. Now I can sleep." Sighing contentedly, she snuggled in closer to him and soon the bonded pair drifted off to sleep, light years apart, yet right at each other's side.

*****

When Bulma awoke in her own bed momentarily confused over the next few days. Then the pang in her chest would return. This was something she knew she wouldn't get used to. Now three days had passed. Once again she clutched at her heart for a moment, then sighed. Since Vegeta had left, the pain had been a steady throbbing that wouldn't go away. From what he had told her that first night, his own pain had been far worse, as she had feared. Finally, after all these years, his heart had begun to feel what Bulma had felt for far longer-actual loneliness from separation. She had learned how to cope with it over time, with his long training spells, but he had never owned up to this kind of emotion. And their bond had been made even stronger through her use of the serum, which made actually feeling this separation for the first time harder, just as she had suspected.

Tentatively, she reached out with her mind sending him a wave of comfort, just as she had over the past few days. She felt him reach back and embrace her own mind eagerly. _I'm grateful your father upgraded the ship. I don't think I could handle this for any longer than I have to._ The pain in her chest dulled as he spoke through their bond.

She laughed inwardly. _So I take it Hyperbolic Time Chamber is off the table now?_

_It's been off the table for a while now. Dende and Mr. Popo have revoked my permission after...last time._

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. _You blew it up again, didn't you? No wonder they have been giving you the stink eye every time we see them._

He sent a mental huff. Then the connection was cut, almost like static. The pang in her chest returned sharply and she clutched at it. That wasn't him, she knew it. Something had happened. She reached out, but no response. Bulma dashed out of the bathroom and down the hall to exit their quarters to find Goku. Flinging the door open, she was met by a figure looming in the frame. A person who should not have been there.


	20. A New Form

By now the pain in her chest was so intense, Bulma had to grip the doorframe to keep standing. Slender yet strong hands held her steady as she began to sink to her knees, clutching her heart. "Your highness!"

"Fannel, what are you doing here? Where is Goku?" She frowned has the Saiyan helped her to her feet, looking around the kitchen for the tall man who should have been sitting there engulfing breakfast already. In fact, none of her family was around. She reached out and could feel each of their kis miles from Capsule Corp. Everyone, including Bulla. Her heart sank further as she met his eyes. "Fannel, what is going on?" Bulma tried to back through the door, out of his arms, but he was too fast. The Saiyan had her pinned against the wall. She felt his power level sky rocket. He wasn't at a Super Saiyan level, but in her condition, he was easily able to over take her.

A wicked smile that made her feel sick to her stomach crossed his face, marring his handsome aristocratic features. "I have waited far too long for this."

"What? Why? What have I ever done to you?" Her heart raced, pain throbbing. Through the pain her mind swarmed with questions.

Chuckling darkly, he gazed into her deep blue eyes. "Oh nothing. It's actually a pity. Vegeta doesn't deserve you. But this is the only way I can repay what he did to me."

Of course this was about Vegeta. Inwardly she was rolling her eyes. How many enemies could that man make in a lifetime? "What did he ever do to you? He was only a kid when Planet Vegeta-"

"Yes, a child who was still the prince and decided to leave me for dead on our last mission together!" He was practically screaming now, energy pulsing all around him. His power level was rising.

Taking in a deep, stinging breath, she glared at Fannel, a seething rage beginning to grow. _No, not now, I have to control this. I don't even think I have the strength to fight if I let this rage go._ "He's changed, you can clearly see that." She spoke through gritted teeth.

With a sick smack, his hand met her face. "No! A man like that cannot change. You said it yourself, he believes himself the villain."

"Because his stubborn ass won't forgive himself for his past mistakes!" Now her own power level was rising, and she could feel the hairs begin to stand on end with electricity.

Confusion crossed the traitor's face. "What-what is this power?" He let go of her, taking in her appearance-disheveled, still clutching at her chest, but all around her electricity crackled, and for a moment her eyes flashed teal. "How is this possible? You're human!"

She forced a cocky smile, reminiscent of her husband's. In that moment, her mind flashed back to over a year ago.

_"Were we different people, the universe would be cowering in fear right now."_

_"You would have made such a queen, Bulma."_

"I _was_ human. But Vegeta didn't just marry anyone, he married the smartest woman on Earth. And I unlocked the Saiyan DNA sequence ages ago." Her hair began to flash blonde. But before she could let the rage go and become Super Saiyan, Fennal reacted swiftly and let go a volley of ki, knocking her against the wall.

Crashing against it, she slumped, pain searing through her entire body. The Saiyan loomed over her, a disgusted look on his face. "I was wrong about you. You're just as despicable as him. A monster." He raised his hand and began to gather his ki.

Fighting to stay conscious, Bulma tried something she had never done. She reached out and searched for someone else's energy. Latching on, she sent one brief message. _Goku. Help._

*****

Vegeta dropped to the ground like a stone, clutching at his chest, as the ship rocked violently. Bazeel rushed in to find the prince writhing in pain on the ground. "Your highness!" The older Saiyan fell to his knees to examine him. Vegeta pushed through the pain and tried to lift his head up. His face was pale. "Your highness-Vegeta, what happened?"

"Bulma-we have to get back." His voice came out ragged.

The older Saiyan shook his head and indicated the ship. "We can't, the ship isn't responding to any commands!" Bazeel helped the prince over to his bed and set him down. Vegeta watched as the kindly old man looked him over. "You can't feel her any more, can you?"

Shaking his head, Vegeta looked away. "No, I can't."

Bazeel sharply got to his feet. "This is too much of a coincidence. It must be sabotage. We are not but a day away from our destination."

Eyes going wide, the prince could feel rage beginning to build. He never should have left Earth. His tactical side began to take over and he began to think over the past few week's events. "Bazeel, did you get contacted directly by these Saiyans?"

The older Saiyan adjusted his sash and shook his head. "No, I was not. Fannel was. He said they were traders he had met a few years ago whom he gave an altered scouter to so that they could stay in touch..." The man trailed off. "But Fannel is so kind, it's why he never returned to Planet Vegeta. He told me that he never felt like fighting was in his blood. It's why he hasn't been training with the others."

For the first time, the name Fannel clicked with Vegeta. It was a rather common Saiyan name, which was why it never caught his attention to begin with. His mind traveled back to a lifetime ago, to the spoiled, selfish child he had once been and a mission where a weaker fellow Saiyan was slowing he and Raditz down. He had been looking for any excuse to leave the other boy behind, and when he was injured...

Vegeta cursed himself. What a disgusting fool he had been. And now he was paying for it. No, not him-his mate. And here he was stranded, unable to save her. For all he knew, their bond had been severed because she had been-No he couldn't think that way. Something within him knew that she was still living. But he had to get back to her.

"No, I remember him now. He was once an mid level warrior, and I had left him for dead as a boy." Vegeta frowned, voicing his past mistakes.

Bazeel nodded solemnly. He had seen the change in the prince and knew that he had many regrets. "Oh. I see." Silence hung in the air a long moment, then Vegeta struggled to get to his feet. "What at you doing? You should be-"

"My wife's life is in danger, I am not about to sit around this tin can doing nothing!" Dark eyes bore into the other man. Sighing, Bazeel nodded and helped his prince to his feet. "We will have to figure out what he did to the ship." At the command console, Vegeta took a seat and looked everything over. Even without their bond, the prince had learned much from his wife. His understanding of technology now abounded. Fingers flew across the keyboard, and in moments he found a code that didn't belong. He looked it over. Damn. This was something he couldn't solve. Of course Bulma could.

He glanced down at his chest, feeling the pain more keenly than ever. He began to think through things again. This time, not as a warrior, but as a scientist. "Bazeel, is there a way to sever a bond without death?" He thought back to Bulma's revelation that Fannel could suppress his own energy without training.

The man looked away in thought for a long moment. "Not that I know of."

Vegeta's mind went through various scenarios. Then a thought hit him. Gloved hands tapped a few keys. And there it was. It was so simple. The ship was emitting waves of some sort. Bulma had shared with him a long time ago that he believed Saiyans were very sensitive and certain light and wavelengths could effect them. After all, it was moonlight that caused them to become the Oozaru. This had to be what was cutting them off. He closed his eyes and with a key stroke he finally felt like he could breathe again.

Bulma was in pain.

*****

A red blaze filled the room. Through blurred vision Bulma could see a familiar orange gi and felt the presence of her best friend standing before her. A ki blast hit the warrior and he simply deflected it, the nearby wall blowing to bits. As the dust settled, she could make out the shape of Fannel backed away down the hall. "What the hell?"

Goku paced forward. "You were welcomed here, and this is how you repay kindness." He glanced back at Bulma, taking in her injuries. She could see the rage in his eyes at seeing her hurt. "You lied and told us all to meet Bulma out at the dunes. I can't believe I trusted you."

Shock filled the traitor's face. "I can't even feel your energy. What are you?"

"Oh this? We call this Super Saiyan god." Goku smiled coolly. Bulma managed a small smile through the pain. She forgot how Goku could be when he was pissed off. The happy-go-lucky kid she grew up with was replaced by a seasoned calculated warrior. With one swift motion, his fist met the traitor's stomach and smashed him into the wall. It gave way and crumbled all around him. Fannel coughed up blood, but a slow smirk filled is face. Goku frowned. "What's so funny?"

"So you've been holding back this whole time, huh?" The man spat blood and attempted to get to his feet. Goku's brows furrowed further. By right, this man should not be able to get to his feet, that blow should have knocked him out. She could feel his power level rising once more.

"Goku...Something's not right." Bulma's voice was horse.

Nodding, the Saiyan watched the other man get to his feet, wounds healing themselves. "Well, you weren't alone. I've been holding back, too." Around Fannel, energy began to build, a wind whipping and gathering speed. Electricity began to crackle in his hands. The arura around him began to pulse white hot. He closed his eyes a moment and when he opened them they were a bright red. This was nothing like any form they had ever seen before. "This is something I call Super Saiyan Myth." The traitorous man cackled.

"There's no such level." Goku nearly growled.

Wicked laugher filled the room. "Ah see, that's where you're wrong. See, like any other Saiyan, I tried all my life to achieve the Legendary, but failed. However the planet that Prince Vegeta so kindly decided to leave me on was quite technologically advanced in the field of genetics. The people there took me in helped me to learn the science of DNA and I discovered not only the S-cells that help trigger the Super Saiyan transformation but another rarer cell, a cell that allows for a unique kind of transformation." As he spoke the white heat of his aura turned an acid green. Slender hands and arms began to fill out and gain muscle. His chest and legs gained form and he grew taller. His hair flashed from gold to a deep green hue. It reminded him of Kale's bizerker form, but different. "I simply activated and multiplied the dormant cells." Striding forward, he was heads taller than Goku now. The orange clad warrior placed himself in a defensive stance, but not swiftly enough. Fannel reached out and grasped Goku by the neck, blasting up through the roof of Capsule Corp. Rubble rained down on Bulma, covering her in a layer of dust and debris. Coughing, she waited for the dust to settle to catch a glimpse of the two men above through the opening.

Ki blasts filled the sky overhead, and she watched as Goku battled the traitor. Okay, his new form she could understand, she had spotted the same cells when doing her own research, but every test she did on them caused them to impload. They were far too unstable to use. An advanced culture certainly might have the technology to work with them, of course. But she had not seen any proof that these cells could regenerate. In fact, she had seen that they could cause damage to other cells when activated. He had to have another method of healing. Her scientific mind began to run down all the possibilities, even going over the properties of Senzu beans that she had studied. Slowly, she tried to get to her feet, but stumbled, gashing her knee open on some debris. If she were only able to overcome the now searing pain in her chest, she could push past the her injuries and get to her stash of Senzus. And as if someone had been listening, the pain began to fade back to the dull throb that it had been over the past few days, and a voice she knew better than anyone else's filled her mind. _Bulma!_

She nearly fell backwards. _Vegeta!_

_Are you all right?_

_There's no time. Fannel-_

_I know. He sabotaged the ship._ Her mind was flooded with info about what had happened. Her eyes went wide. She sent him back all she knew from the past moment's events. She could feel his rage grow.

_There is nothing you can do. Goku is going to have to fight him._

For a long moment he didn't respond. She attempted to get to her feet once more, this time successfully, glancing up at the battle raging above her. _We have one option._ His voice was cold and clipped.

Frowning, she sent a small ki blast at the pile of rubble blocking her door and rushed inside, dashing for the nightstand drawer, ignoring the blood running down her leg. Inside lay a little leather bag. She pulled its drawstrings aside and drew out a Senzu bean. Devouring it, she felt her body being restored. _You don't sound like you like that option._ She pulled aside the closet doors and dug through, retrieving her battle armor. In moments, she was suited up.

_I could battle him through you._

She stopped dead in her tracks as she headed out of her quarters. _How the hell could you do that?_

She could nearly feel his devious smirk. _I am going to take control of your body and mind and go Super Saiyan Blue._

*****

It was taking all that he had to keep up with Fannel's attacks. This felt so much like fighting Kefla back at the Tournament of Power, but the major difference was that this Saiyan never seemed to take damage. "That's quite a trick you have there, self healing. I knew another race that could do that." Goku ducked as Fannel's fist went flying towards him.

"It's not difficult once you have learned how to master the technique." Fannel sneered at his opponent.

Bulma shot up from the opening in the roof of Capsule Corp and flew towards her best friend. But something about her seemed different to Goku. Her ki wasn't quite right.

As she approached he noticed her brows set in a deep furrow. "Kakarot!"

Goku cocked his head to the side, "Bulma?" It was her voice, but somehow it sounded like-

"No, you fool!" She leaned in, glaring up at him. There was only one person who talked to him like this, or called him Kakarot for that matter.

"Oh." The warrior still looked puzzled a moment, then eyes went wide with realization. "Oh! Vegeta? But how-"

Vegeta in Bulma's body glared at him. "Just because I'm in the woman's mind doesn't mean I won't grind you into the ground! Now shut up! I'll explain later." Goku nodded and the two turned towards their foe. "Let's take care of this traitor."

Fannel had been following this exchange and was now laughing at what he thought was absolute absurdity before him. "I see you found out how to shut down the signal on the ship, but this new trick is quite a thing. So you think you can fight in your wife's body?"

There was a glint in her eye. Goku glanced over at Vegeta inside his best friend's mind and for a split second, he saw something-Vegeta wasn't completely in control, they were working in tandem. "It's pathetic, you know. You are a part of an elite warrior race, and instead of working and training to become a Super Saiyan, you relied on technology to unlock something unnatural. You always were a weakling." The large warrior began to seethe with anger. "Yes, I remember you, Fannel. You were barely a third class, though you told everyone otherwise, because your father was a part of the court. You only came with us on that mission to ride my coat tails to earn your father's good graces." Now the traitor's aura surged bright green and he roared. Goku saw Bulma roll her eyes. "Two can play this game."

With a feral cry, energy surged around Bulma. Her hair flashed gold then red. Her scream cut through the air and for a split second her hair flashed blue. She tried to hold it but couldn't. Hair fading back to gold, she looked apologetically over to Goku. Behind her eyes, he could see Vegeta's presence, seething, but calculating his next move. Before he could react, Fannel was at Bulma's throat, lifting her up to the sky, the wicked Saiyan cackling. "Bulma!" With a shout, Goku's fist met with Fannel's jaw. The large man went soaring, dropping Bulma's body. She began to plummet to the ground.

Goku moved his fingers to his forehead to teleport over to her, but stopped when a purple streak shot through the sky like a bullet and caught her. "Mom!" Her hair was still a gilded hue, so she hadn't been knocked out. With a few blinks, she opened up her eyes.

"Trunks. Son." Her teal eyes looked up at the demi Saiyan, but it was Vegeta's voice spoke through her. A cocky smile that was purely the prince's crossed her face.

The lavender hair young man became quite confused. "Dad?"

Bulma giggled at little. "We're both here, Trunks."

"Not for long!" Goku's pointer and middle fingers met his forehead, grinning. He had an idea and an opening. He was going to take it. In a split second he disappeared, leaving Trunks and Bulma, staring at the empty place where he had just been flying over head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a lot in this chapter, and several exchanges I have had planned for weeks now. I was so happy to finally get them down and create this chapter, and DANG we are just getting started. I have more scenes that I have been dying to write for this. Than you all for sticking with me through this. I have been loving creating this, and I PROMISE that threads that I have started chapters ago will begin to be further woven in. I love character development, but it will also have a plot pay off later, especially with some of the characters we saw earlier in the story!
> 
> BTW, your wonderful comments and questions give me life and add to my idea bank! Seriously, keep them coming, they mean the world to me!!!


	21. Harmony

"What the Hell, Kakarot?" Vegeta and Goku reappeared in the sky above Capsule Corp. Bulma stared at him in disbelief. She had felt his mind withdraw from her body just seconds before. Now here he was floating before her. It had felt like years since she had seen her prince. The two locked eyes and in moments he was at her side, positioning himself before her defensively.

Fannel rose before them, seething with rage. Then he saw the prince and grinned madly. "Good, no more fooling around with this bond nonsense."

"Yes, but this is between you and me, Fannel. Leave my family out of this." The prince glared at the lower class Saiyan.

The traitor chuckled darkly. "You thought I was the only one who wished for revenge? Take a look around you, Prince." Behind him, five other Saiyans rose, all in the same form as him. Bulma sucked in a breath. He wasn't the only one who had betrayed them. After all the kindness they had shown them all, this was how they repaid them?

Bulma flew closer to her husband and murmured. "Is there anyone who _doesn't_ want you dead, hun?"

He growled at the group hovering before him. "I've made mistakes. Mistakes I don't intend to repeat."

Vegeta glanced over at his rival who had joined the Briefs. The two communicated without words. Words between the two seasoned warriors were not needed. Their trust was beyond the necessity. In the tall Saiyan's now red eyes, there was a fire. If he had to, he would gladly lay down his life to protect the people he loved like family. The two nodded, a silent signal. Vegeta's eyes flicked back at his wife and son. Bulma smiled widely, reading her husband's mind. A cocky grin crossed his son's face. With a uniform roar, Vegeta, his rival and the Saiyan Royal family powered up. "Let's finish this."

Azure surrounded the Prince and the Corrivant, their hair charged blue. Bulma and Trunks shone gold in the morning sun, which glinted off of the sword that he carried on his back. Ever vigilant of any confrontation like his future counterpart, he had begun to carry it more often. Mai had also told him it made him look cool, which had provided extra incentive.

Fannel took in the Saiyan family, looking over this new form of Super Saiyan, chuckling. "You think this form can defeat us?"

A cool and confident smile began to spread across the prince's face. "You had the audacity to call my wife a monster, when what you did was no different. You played gods, but I," He chuckled darkly, "I have the power of one."

The dark prince flew towards the large Saiyan, pummelling him left and right.

Before the others could move, Bulma felt several familiar kis rise behind them. "Having fun without us?"

"Piccolo!" Trunks exclaimed. Beside him was Gohan, Goten, 18, Krillin, Tarble, and Scalla. The Namekian threw off his weighted headdress and cloak, placing himself into a defensive position, the others following suit.

"We're not the only ones." He indicated the lawn of the compound below, where Videl, Chichi and Mai stood defensively with the Saiyans who had remained loyal. In Mai's hand she held a large gun. Bulma didn't want to know where that had come from. Gure and Bulma's parents stood on the deck, holding Bulla and Pan, with Marron close beside them. Dr. Briefs touched his watch and a shimmering barrier went up around the small group. A small smile met her lips. Her father had been playing with her tech and made a portable barrier. The man never ceased to amaze her.

Then her heart suddenly sunk. This was all well and good, but how could they defeat an enemy that could simply regenerate? Did they all have this ability, or just Fannel? While her mind was distracted, the warriors all around her clashed in battle. Trunks' blade glinted in the sun, swinging down at an opponent. She watched it slice an appendage off a scarred Saiyan. The man grabbed his arm, howling. With bated breath she waited for the arm to grow back like Piccolo's. The warrior was glaring up at Trunks who was smirking. The man returned the look darkly. In moments with a cry, the missing arm shot out of the stub that had been there just a blink before. "Oh crap." Trunks sank back. He returned the blade to its holster.

Behind Bulma, a female voice cackled. _Oh great._ Lemogra, whom she hadn't particularly cared for up til now, was hovering behind her. "So all this time, you were hiding that you are part Saiyan."

"Funny, I was just thinking that all this time I was pretty sure you were a bitch. You just confirmed it for me." The cocky grin that crossed her face next was the whole reason Vegeta fell in love with her. From across the sky, he caught a glimpse of her, and in that moment he couldn't possibly love her more. That fire, and her incredible mind-she was his whole world now, and he would stop at nothing to protect her. Turning towards Fannel, his face filled with a smug look.

The large Saiyan growled at the prince. "What's so funny?"

Crossing his arms, the prince possed regally, and tilted his head towards his wife. "I was just thinking what a lucky man I am. You see while my wife is over there fighting, she is also formulating a plan to end your little coup." Before the larger Saiyan could reply, Goku rushed him. "Kakarot!"

"Sorry, buddy, too slow!" By now the two were trading blows. Vegeta charged in, joining the frey, throwing everything he had at Fannel. Bulma caught sight of him and powered up to face her own challenger. Then something began to tug at her, a thought at the back of her mind prickling. She could feel Vegeta experiencing the same feeling. _Stronger together._ She had to finish this and get over to him. The huge female charged at the heiress, but what Bulma lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and agility. Dodging out of the way, she flipped up, over Lemogra. Fury filled the over powered female's firey gaze. Smirking, Bulma motioned for the woman to come at her again. With a roar, she surged forward, but the scientist was three steps ahead of her, dodging yet again. Lemonga powered through where Bulma had been just seconds before-right into the roof of Capsule Corp. Facing the hole where the large female had crashed, she powered up and threw a hand in front of her, gathering ki. "Hey Lemongra, eat this." The woman was slowly emerging from the hole she had been sent through. A look of shock filled her face. Bulma smirked and with a cry, she sent the Big Bang Attack at her opponent. It hit her dead center and the female soared over the roof of the building, out of sight.

Finally taking a moment to survey the damage she had just done to her home, she cursed. "Crap, that was the attic! Now I'll have to replace all the Christmas decorations."

 _Woman, we have more important things to worry about than your idiotic Christmas decorations!_ Vegeta was practically shouting at her through their bond. Her gaze snapped his direction and she saw the two companions throwing everything they had at Fannel. Bulma shot over to him catching his now deep blue eyes. "Alright Kakarot, we've got it from here, go help my brother!" Goku, backed away, glancing towards Tarble's ki. The younger man was getting pelted by blows from an opponent. The orange clad warrior, glanced back at his friends once more, watching the husband and wife duo striking identical poses. If he blinked, he might have missed it, but for a split second, the two auras shimmered and then began to pulse in a harmony. Bulma felt Vegeta's mind link with hers, but now in a totally different way. She could see what he saw, their thoughts were in sync. Fannel's eyes went wide, noting the sudden shift in both of them. Without a word, the prince and his princess launched themselves at the traitor. Their movements were precice and instinctive, Fannel doing everything in his power to defend himself against the pair.

Goku's jaw dropped. Since he had achieved Ultra Instinct, he and Vegeta had discussed the fact that the prince's personality and tactical intuition would never allow him to achieve that ability, and that he was satisfied with his own path. Now gazing at his best friends, he saw something that Vegeta never would-the prince had always been incomplete. But now with Bulma at his side, he was able to be more than he had ever been before. With a satisfied smile, Goku shot off to aid Tarble.

Fannel grew more enraged as the couple attacked, and began to return the volley. But the couple were in tune to one another, anticipating blows and responding swiftly. In the frey, the manic warrior took note of their one weakness. Suddenly, he burst with a green aura, sending the two back. They caught themselves mid air and hovered there, exchanging a quick glance at once another. A ki blast hit Bulma square in the chest, sending her soaring back towards the building. "Bulma!" He phased and caught her before she could hit their home. Her hair had fallen and gone back to its original blue hue. Clutching her to his chest, he glared fire at the huge Saiyan above him. He could feel her heart still beating, and with every beat, the prince's rage grew. Gently, he set her down onto the lawn. "You _dared_ harm my Bulma!" With a roar, Vegeta's aura blazed brighter, and his hair went from a lighter blue to royal.

With a dark laugh, Fannel launched himself at the Prince, and Vegeta began to power up his ki, arms pulled back. The purple light of his ki glowed all around him as he gathered energy. Fury raged in his eyes. "Galik gun!" His voice thundered. All fights paused to witness the prince's blast, hitting Fannel as he surged towards his superior. The overpowered Saiyan was sent sailing high into the sky, out of sight of the combatants. Vegeta poured every ounce of his rage into the attack. Nothing else existed at that moment but his bloodlust, and the need to avenge what this demon had done to his mate.

******

The world spun as Bulma tried lifting her head. Her pulse pounded in her skull, and every breath she took felt like knives digging into her lungs. Closing her eyes once again, she used her ki to take stock of her injuries. A broken rib, a punctured lung, cracked skull. No wonder she could barely move. She felt a familiar ki coming towards her, not at Saiyan speed, but certainly top speed for a human. "Bulma!" She could hear ChiChi's motherly voice as if coming from under water, a welcome sound despite it being so muffled. She must have burst her eardrums as well. "Videl, get over here!" The heiress desperately tried to open her eyes, but each time she tried, she felt as if she would pass into darkness again.

"Chi..." She managed. Bulma could feel her friend's shadow kneel over her, and looking over her.

"Sush, don't talk. We've got you." Bulma could feel Videl's energy next to them now, and the two women draping both of her arms over their shoulders and pulling her up to drag. "We need to get her to the medical lab."

"Right." Videl's voice were full of concern, but determination. The three made their way slowly across the lawn. In the back of her mind, she could feel Vegeta's rage, pouring everything he had at the murderous Saiyan they had once called friend. Weakly, she touched his mind, letting him know that she was still with him, and encouraging him to keep going. Another mind touched hers. Goku. She sent a wave of assurance towards him and suddenly she felt ChiChi squeeze her hand, as if she could sense their silent exchange. Perhaps her best friend had given them a look that had told his wife everything.

In a moment, another ki approached. A younger voice went along with it. "I've got your backs." Mai paced along side them. Bulma managed to open her eyes just for a moment to see the young woman brandishing her gun and watching their surroundings for enemies. After a few moments, she heard the door slide open and felt the air change. She felt her weight shift as she was placed on the table.

"She keeps a couple Senzus in here somewhere, I'm sure of it. Goku told me. I just wish I knew where." Chichi's voice was frantic and she could hear her moving away and drawers begin to slide open.

"Tool cabinet in the back...third drawer..." Bulma mumbled. Neither Videl nor ChiChi had heard her, still rifling about the drawers and cabinates, but Mai had. She dashed for the location and inside found the Dragon Radar and a small capsule marked EMERGENCY STASH. With a click and a toss, the capsule sailed through the air and with a pop a small plastic box began to tumble to the floor, which Mai caught before it could land. She cracked open the lid and sure enough, inside of it was two Senzu beans, and a note hand written in beautiful flowing characters from Korin:

_Bulma,_  
_Being that your friends always seem to need these and then run out, here are three for emergencies. We can't have you all gathering up the Dragon Balls all the time to wish for things willy nilly can we? I know I gave you a few several months back for Vegeta in case he has another accident, but I have a feeling you might need these as well. Call it Warrior's Intuition._  
_~Korin_

Mai stared down at the two in the box and wondered what the emergency was that caused her to have to use the first bean. She was brought out of her reverie by ChiChi. "Oh good, you found them! Only two left, huh? I know Goku said that there had been a lab accident a long time ago..." She trailed off. The young woman could only guess at what had happened. The mother pinched one of the remaining beans and brought it over to Bulma. The heiress could feel it being pressed to her lips and she parted them slightly to accept it. The three females watched, holding their breaths as she slowly chewed the miraculous bean. All breathed out when blue eyes fluttered open. Turning to face them, Bulma managed a weak smile. "Thanks, guys." Videl helped her sit up, and the scientist's eyes flicked towards the computer. Sliding off the medical table, she strode over to the console.

"Shouldn't you be resting? You nearly got killed out there!" ChiChi dashed over to her friend, a worried expression filling her face. The other two women followed.

Fingers flying across keyboard, and mouse clicks filled the room. "I'm fine, though I'll never get used to how fast those things work." She paused to look up at her friend, then patted ChiChi's hand. "I'm _fine_. I just got an idea and I need to see if I'm right."

Videl began to pace. "We can't just sit in here though, they need out help!" Mai nodded in agreement.

Already back at her work, the computer screen flashed with images of DNA strands and figures. She added some information to a few equations and hit enter, watching the computer run through several scenarios. "We are." She turned around to face the women. "These Saiyans can regenerate. At first I thought it was a technique they had learned. Goku said that on Yardrat it was something that he could have learned, but chose not to." ChiChi rolled her eyes. Bulma was quite aware that the two had had arguments over this subject. He could learn to teleport, but couldn't take the time to learn how to heal? "But, the more Vegeta and I studied them, we realized that this was not the case. Their cells are doing this on their own, and it happens when they tap into their rage."

The computer beeped repeatedly and she turned around to silence it. It had finished running through its program. The words on the screen flashed, and the three women standing behind her, glanced at one another. **CASESTROPHIC INSTABILITY**

Bulma nodded, satisfied. "I know how to defeat Fannel."


	22. The Dark Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: We have some R rated violence in this chapter. Just FYI.

Gotenks was sent skyrocketing towards the side of Capsule Corp., hair fading back to purple and black. The wall shattered around him and he coughed, trying to get back into the air. Shortly after Trunks had witnessed his mother get hit by Fannel, he had shot over to Goten, enraged at what the traitorous man had done to his mother. The two fused, seeing no other option to defeating the altered Saiyans. The huge scarred Saiyan that Trunks had tried to take down earlier hovered before him, menacing. Glancing back, the fusion took stock of the damage. “Awe man, that was my room.” The dual voice was both annoyed and upset. He snapped his attention back to the enemy before him, who was chuckling darkly. The fusion rolled his eyes. “You think that scares me? Ha!” With a yell, the young man powered up to Super Saiyan and charged yet again. The large being swatted him like a fly, sending him barreling towards the ground. With a crash, the fusion created a small crater and separated back into the two best friends once more. The overpowered Saiyan held a hand out, charging his ki, laughing sinisterly. But before he could fire a blast, his chin was caught in an uppercut by Gohan, glowing in his Super Saiyan form. The wicked Saiyan was launched into the sky, and without even looking back, Gohan shot back towards the crater to check on his brother and friend.

Trunks was getting to his feet, but Goten was still down. Gohan lent his younger brother a hand and pulled him up. “Wow, Gohan, all that time in your Gravity Room has really paid off!” Goten's adoring eyes shone up at his older brother.

“I just wish I had been doing this long before now. I could have caught up with dad and Vegeta, then we might actually have a shot at this fight. He glanced up at the sky, watching their friends engage their enemies.

In above them, Krillin and 18 were working in tandem to take down a female warrior. The android roundhoused the Saiyan, while the former monk raised a hand high. Ki lit up his hand and began to spin. “Destructo disk!” The ki attack sung through the air, and 18 flipped out of the way. The saw-like energy cut through the female's neck, lobbing off her head and sending it plummeting to the earth, along with the body it had just been attached to. Krillin blinked a few times, shocked that the attack had met its mark so well.

Across the sky, his wife shot him a grin. “Okay, when we get home-”

The short man's face blushed bright red. “ _Honey!_ ”

She giggled, but then stopped when she saw her husband's expression become rapidly serious. “What?”

Glancing down at Trunks getting to his feet, he spotted the blade at his back. “Hey Trunks, you're gonna need that sword. I know how to take them down!”

*****

Bulma took off like a shot towards the battle. In the distance, she spied Krillin's attack meet its mark, and the Saiyan body tumble to the dirt. Well, that was definitely one day to take them out. However, she wasn't positive the warrior could repeat the attack. Below them, Trunks was getting to his feet while Krillin and 18 landed beside him. She sped up towards them, but before she could even set her feet on the ground, Gohan had taken off to meet Lemongra, who was barreling his direction. “Did you see that, Bulma?” Krillin spotted her coming their way and was grinning from ear to ear.

“Mom! You're okay!” Trunks rushed his mother with a hug.

“I'm fine. And yes, I did. But I'm not sure we'll be that lucky again. We still have five more of these guys to deal with.”

Her gaze drifted off to the rest of the sky. Goku was holding off a male with a pony tail not too far off, Piccolo was dodging blows from the scarred male, Gohan was on the ground giving his all in Super Saiyan against Lemongra. Tarble, Scalla and some other Saiyans were working in tandem against one of the shorter beings closer to the edge of the compound. She couldn't see Vegeta anywhere, but she could feel his rage. _Where are you?_ His fury was so completely all consuming, she could feel nothing else. She almost felt as if she had been cut off from him.

Then something at the corner of her eye caught her attention. At the horizon rose a blue glow, pulsing. Vegeta's eyes blazed white hot. She could feel his rage and bloodlust coming over her in waves. For a moment, her mind turned back to the nightmare she had on Namek-the demon Saiyan coming to kill her. “No.” Her voice was a whisper. The prince glided higher into the sky, a vengeful god, powering up his ki and firing off at Fannel, who was deftly dodging. Each blast hit homes, businesses, trees, sending debris flying everywhere, and people screaming in a panic. _It's like the last 19 years never happened._ He was once again the wicked Saiyan hell bent on destruction. _Vegeta, stop!_ Her mental shouts were met with a wall. She looked frantically about for Goku. Her best friend was off to her left and had just sent his opponent plummeting to the earth. He phased to her side.

“No, Vegeta, you'll destroy the city!” Goku yelled as loud as he could to the prince.

Biting her bottom lip and taking a deep breath, she bowed her head. “He can't hear you. Or anyone else. He's blinded by rage.” By now Fannel was parallel to him, glowing a sickly green. The dark prince continued to fire off blasts, but the traitor just kept dodging and taunting him. “And he's cut me off somehow...” She trailed off and he could see the hurt look on her face. “Goku,” She turned to gaze up at him, countenance solemn. “It has taken him years to put his past behind him, and you and I both know he's changed, but-”

“All it would take to make him snap would be the thought of losing you.” Goku finished. She nodded, feeling the sting of tears threatening to fall.

In the distance, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans pulled his arms back and began to charge his Galik Gun. Pain filled her chest as her heart began to break. Trunks hovered over to them, concern filling his features. “Mom, I've never seen dad look this mad before. Would he really do it?”

She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, he would.” A sudden thought cut her off. “I have to stop him.”

“No, Bulma, wait!” But he was too late, she shot off towards her prince, then stopped a safe distance away. _I'm sorry._ Crossing both arms in front of her chest, she powered up, channeling her own ki into her hands. She closed her eyes, fighting back the sting of tears.

*****

Nothing else existed except his vengeance. The prince fired off blast after blast at the traitorous Fannel, who deftly swerved and dodged. The image of Bulma falling out of the sky kept repeating in his mind. 

“Is the prince having trouble keeping up? Who's the weakling now?” Fannel laughed wickedly as he avoided yet another blow. His attack hit buildings below and one began to crash to the ground. Screams from the people beneath filled the air, cries the Saiyans did not hear.

Vegata pulled his arms back, charging his Galik Gun. “I am no weaking. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I have killed men for less. I was the destroyer of worlds. I-”

As if coming out of a dream, Vegeta's attention slowly turned away from his opponent, and lowered his arms. He blinked, eyes returning to royal blue. He looked around at the devastation that he had caused and instant regret filled him. _No. What have I done?_ Shaking his head, he floated backwards, furrowing his brows as if by doing so he could escape the consequences of his actions. He was not that man anymore, yet he so easily fell back to his own ways. Shame washed over him.

In the back of his mind, he felt a prickle and the searing pain of grief. He turned his attention away from Fannel and breathed in sharply. There was Bulma, whole, a shining beacon. Relief filled him for a moment, replaced by betrayal. His incredible mate was surging with power, about to strike. Why would she be trying to hurt him? Kakarot phased before her, placing a hand on her arms and softly stopping Bulma from attacking him. Then the realization hit him: she was trying to stop him from hurting anyone else. How far he had fallen in just moments, just to satisfy his feeble vengeance? Did he doubt his wife so little that she could pull through this? He should have known better. She had been through the worst any human could experience, both physically and emotionally. “Bulma.” His voice was quiet, and he bowed his head, unable to look at her.

Hands were gently placed on either side of his face, and pulled it up to gaze into sapphire eyes. “It's alright, Vegeta. We can fix it, but for now, we need to concentrate on defeating these jerks.” His wife placed a hand in his. “I'm here now.” Her tear stained face was soft and full of relief. 

The prince glanced down at their gloved hands, then back into his wife's blue eyes. He nodded, squeezed, then let go. “Right.” He regarded the taller Saiyan near by. “I guess this time, I played the clown.”

Kakarot shook his head, a gentle smile on his lips. “Never.” Vegeta nodded, a grateful expression filling his features.

******

Gohan and Piccolo stood back to back, two huge Saiyans bearing down on them. “Not bad, kid, but any ideas how we get out of this one?”

The demi Saiyan nodded. “I just saw Krillin take out one by cutting his head off.”

The Namekian raised an eyebrow, glancing back at his student. “Are you serious?” He regarded the altered warrior before him. He had been right not to trust these beings, it had been Kami's guardian spirit that had kept him vigilant. What had surprised him was that it wasn't all of the Saiyans, just a handful, who had a strong distaste for the aristocracy-specifically Vegeta and his father. At least this time no one was trying to take over the Earth, so he considered that a plus. Not that it made a hell of a difference.

A sliver glint caught the corner of his vision and he sharply cut his attention away from his enemy to see Trunks in Super Saiyan, dashing across the lawn of Capsule Corp., brandishing his sword. Behind him was Mai, wielding her own weapon, covering his back. “Piccolo! Duck!”

The Namekian dropped to one knee, and bowed his head. The young man came at the scarred Saiyan before him and swung, slicing air and flesh. With a sick thump, a large object landed in front of the alien, and he risked a glance up. Trunks landed solidly next to the body of the now headless Saiyan, which fell to its knees. Piccolo sprung away before the body could flop forward like a rag doll. It hit the ground were he had just been and began to shrivel up, and darken. Disgust filled the warrior's face.

Gohan gawked at the scene, then over at the young man who had taken out the Saiyan. For the first time that day, the two realized that Trunks had on his mother's purple Capsule Corp. jacket. It was a little big on him, but the overall look was uncanny to his future counterpart. It was like looking at the man they had met years ago before the androids had arrived. Only this version turned sharply towards them with a very Vegeta expression. “Move out of the way, you idiots!”

Master and student swiveled out of his line of movement as he sprinted towards the other Saiyan now barreling down at Gohan in fury at seeing her companion's demise. “You'll pay for that you little brat!” Lemongra bellowed. Trunks swung, but not fast enough. The gigantic female reached out and grabbed him by the throat, threating to crush his windpipe. The young man wheezed.

“Put him down!” A barrage of bullets rained down on the Saiyan, but each one that penetrated her body, seconds later was pushed right out by her regenerative abilities. 

The woman cackled and squeezed harder. “Keep firing, girly, I'm only gonna kill him faster.”

******

Bulma, Vegata and Goku's attention was brought back to Fannel who was hovering slowly towards them, along with the pony tailed one Goku had pummeled moments before. Parslee and Veral rose up to face them, the Saiyan female nodding at Bulma as if to tell her that they would hold these two off. “Any ideas on how to defeat these guys?” Vegeta eyed their opponents. Goku looked up, and then back, a sly smile filling his face. “Oh no, don't you dare say fusion, Kakarot!”

“But Vegeta-”

Bulma came between the two, throwing arms out to separate them. “No fusion. I know how to beat these guys.” Both stared at her blankly momentarily, and she let that sink in, then she crossed her arms smugly.

“Well, out with it, woman!” Vegeta brought a fist up in mock anger.

She did love being such a genius sometimes, and dangling it in front of them was always fun, but she knew when enough was enough. “Get them mad.”

“Wait, what? I'm not sure I understand.” Goku scratched his head. But Vegeta got it immediately through the bond.

“Yes,” He grinned wickedly. “That makes complete sense, Bulma.”

Goku looked between the couple, still befuddled. “I'm still confused.”

“They altered their DNA, which means they cannot actually control their Saiyan rage. If they get too enraged, it will...” Bulma trailed off, looking a little uncomfortable.

“They'll blow up.” Vegeta finished bluntly, crossing his arms.

The taller Saiyan frowned, “But, we don't want to kill them, Vegeta!”

The prince sighed. For once, he appreciated where his rival was coming from. These were their people, ending their lives was the last thing they should be doing. “As Prince of all Saiyans, I have to do what is right for our people.” His eyes flicked over at Parslee dodging blows from Fannel. They had to hurry, if the female warrior was hit, she would be done for. His eyes met Goku's and the younger man nodded back gravely, respecting the prince's decision.

A scream brought them all back to the battle at hand. Parslee was tumbling towards the earth, Veral left his adversary and dove towards his mate in a blue blur, snatching her out of the air. Veral's opponent shot after them and met them on the ground to continue their fight. The prince's fortitude was strengthened watching his's own people's courage and strength. Yes, they were the supreme warrior race, but they could be so much more, he knew this now from years of living on Earth. And he would ensure that his people would live on to achieve that potential. Vegeta powered up and phased over to Fannel. The altered Saiyan, grinned wickedly. “Good, now that you're done playing house, I can get back to the matter at hand-your demise.”

“Tch. I am going to wipe you off the face of the planet for what you've done to my Bulma.” Vegeta threw himself into a defensive position, ready for the large Saiyan's attack.

Fannel began charging up his own ki. "You neglect one thing, oh prince." The traitorous Saiyan's eyes flashed red, and he cackled sinisterly.

"And what would that be?" The prince wavered a moment, brows furrowing even more deeply than his usual scowl.

He was now holding up a palm, channeling a ball of ki. Fannel glared at him darkly. "I can restore myself.”

“Heh, that's where you are wrong. I haven't forgotten at all.” He paused. “Low life.” Fannel growled at this. “You weren't even fit to lick my boots. The only reason you even were allowed to accompany us was because your father ranked so highly.” The altered Saiyan's aura pulsed and he roared, powering up. “You on the other hand,” He chuckled mockingly. “Well you should have been sent off planet like Kakarot over there.” The prince jerked a thumb at Goku, who was in the defensive position should things go awry. “You know what the difference is between a Saiyan like you, and him? Kakarot never rode anyone's coat tails or depended on changing himself to become what he is. He trained, not just for himself, but to protect his family and friends. It took me years to see what made him so good. But you'll never see this. Because you never learned how to care for anyone else but yourself. Tch.”

With these last words, Fannel's green aura flared higher than ever. Bulma had to shield her eyes from the brightness. Goku phased in front of her, ensuring her safety. “YOU BASTARD. YOU KNOW NOTHING!” Fannel's ki had tripled in size now and he fired it off at the prince.

But Vegeta was ready, throwing a arm in front of him, palm out. “Big Bang Attack!” The two blasts met, exploding in the space between them. The shockwave sent Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku soaring back towards Capsule Corp. The three slammed into the side of the building, creating more holes. The dust and debris settled and Vegeta shook himself, instantly at his wife's side.

“I'm fine, but I'm gonna feel this in the morning.” She chuckled out a cough. “Too bad that regen tank I was working on blew up in the lab. It would have been useful.”

He pulled her out of her crater. “For the last time, woman, no regen tanks. I almost lost you.” He brought her to his side, scowling deeply in concern, looking her over from head to toe.

“I wasn't part Saiyan back then.” She winked.

Goku drifted to their next to them. “I don't think we are out of the woods yet, guys.”


	23. The Strength of Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: More blood and violence. But this is DBZ, it's what we signed on for, right?🤣

Tarble knew from the moment his father regarded him after the second year power level test that he was never destined to be a great warrior like his brother. Deep down, he was actually satisfied with his lot in life. He was not aggressive like the other Saiyans, and kindness came easily. Now here he was, years later, staring an overbearing Saiyan down, something he never dreamt himself even capable of. He was prepared to give everything for his family and new friends he had made on Earth with the meager abilities he had gained through training under his elder brother. He may not ever be a as magnificent as Vegeta, but that mattered little to him. The prince had trained him to fight, not simply of the Saiyan thrill of it, but to protect others.

Scalla shot at his side, bruised, but ready to take on this menace.

This was the shortest of the Saiyans the fighters had faced. Beatroo had been rough around the edges, but eager to learn new skills from the prince when he had arrived. Now it was painfully obvious that any comradery he had once shown was all a façade. “You trained with me, Beatroo! I thought you were a friend!” This betrayal stung hard for Tarble, but even more so, guilt overwhelmed him for even bringing these treacherous people to Earth. At the corner of his field of view he caught a few other Saiyans who had remained loyal beginning to join him, surrounding his foe. No, this was not his fault, he had to remind himself this. The traitors had chosen this path, planned it even before they had arrived.

Scalla got into a defensive position. As young as she was, she had fire in her eyes. “You and father were friends. You practically raised me! How could you?” Hot tears threatened to spill from her dark eyes.

The man glared at her. “Your father was a fool. He was content living out his days in exile, but me?” He growled, a wicked gleam in his eye. “I woke up every day despising the king, because _I_ couldn't go home.” He pointed at Tarble. “ _You_ of all people should understand!”

The younger royal bowed his head. “Father had many flaws, but he was every bit a slave to tradition as the rest of us were.”

“No, he was a slave to his own pride!” He turned sharply to face Scalla, “As was your father! He could have gone home, but his pride wouldn't let him! He'd rather live on that godsforsaken world I met you on then admit to the king that most of his team had been killed in combat.”

A slow rumble began around Scalla, and her eyes flashed teal. “Don't you dare talk about my father like that!” With a feral roar, she gave into her rage and power surged all around her. Tarble watched in awe, as the young woman's hair flashed from deep ebony to white hot gold. She launched herself at the over powered man, fist flying.

*****

Chichi and Videl had both been prepared to do whatever they could to help the others, but felt helpless watching the ensuing battle before they rushed to Bulma's aide. Now thanks to Bulma's discovery, they knew of one way the could turn the tide. The two women dashed across the compound towards where Veral and the pony tailed Saiyan were fighting. Well, more like playing cat and mouse. The blue skinned being was nowhere near his wife's fighting level, but he was doing his all to protect her as she lay injured near by, hidden in the shadow of capsule home in smoking ruin. As they got closer, mother and daughter in-law sighted Krillin and Android 18 land nearby to lend a hand. Now the Saiyan, skin nearly bursting under the pressure from his new muscles, was surrounded on four sides by opponents. A sick smirk filled his distorted features. “Oh look, more of you want to play.” He raised a hand to fire off a ki blast.

“Duck!” Krillin shouted. The team responded, the energy fire missing them and hitting another capsule home.

Before the smoke and debris settled, the Saiyan swung at Veral. The blow landed in the alien's gut. The wind knocked out of him and the crack of ribs breaking filled their ears. “No!” Parslee cried weakly. Veral's body hit the dirt with a dull thud. Krillin dashed to his side and placed himself in a defensive position.

ChiChi was the first to her feet, shouting at the Saiyan. She had to do something quickly, or more of them would go down. “Hey big guy! Where did you get that ugly mug, your mother?”

The warrior whipped sharply to face her, rage building. His green aura began to surge. “What?!” He roared back.

“ChiChi, what are doing?” Krillin hissed, eyes wide.

Videl joined in, grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah, why didn't that magic formula make you better looking, huh?” This sent him over the edge. His eyes went deep crimson and he began to power up with a scream. Beneath the surface of his skin, his blood began to boil.

18's hyper improved eyes took notice of this and put together what they were doing. “You couldn't tap into Super Saiyan, but a child could.” She indicated Goten, who had just landed next to his mother, gilded hair glowing in the darkening day. “Kinda sad, don't you think?” The android knew the hubris Vegeta once had well enough to know which buttons to push. The distorted being lunged for the android, but she dodged, deftly firing off a ki blast that hit the man in the shoulder. What should have healed instantly, this time bled out violently. The women all glanced at one another at the results of their taunts. The lumbering menace grabbed at his arm, even more furious. His muscles bulged further, tearing at his flesh.

Before he could be witness to the inevitable, ChiChi placed a hand on her son's shoulder, and pulled him around. “Goten, go help the others. Tell them to get the Saiyans enraged!” With a nod, he flew off in the direction of Piccolo and Gohan, who were on the other side of the compound near the gazebo. Across the now battlefield he discerned the green skinned alien and his brother facing off against Lemongra, who had Trunks in a death grip. Mai was firing off shots for all she was worth, but it did little to phase the female warrior.

With a cry, he shot forward, kicking the Saiyan in the face. She was startled momentarily, long enough for Trunks to struggle free and land crouched on the ground, coughing. Goten set down next to his best friend, and handed him his blade, which had fallen when Lemongra had him in her grip. The lavender hair teen, nodded in gratitude, brandishing his weapon defensively and flaring back to Super Saiyan.

“Trunks!” Mai ran to his side, still aiming her gun at the large female, despite its uselessness against her.

A smirk crossed the younger demi-Saiyan's face, and he nudged his friend. “Watch this.” He cupped his hands to his mouth. “Hey, butt face!”

*****

The light from the blast began to fade. Vegeta, Bulma, and Goku straightened themselves and examined the space where Fannel had been moments before. As the smoke cleared, his shadow began to take shape and form, revealing him shaking with rage as he came toward them. His shoulders heaved deep breaths, and the green glow around him pulsed erratically. Bulma rolled up the cuff of her glove and gazed into her watch, taking in the information that scrolled by. It had been scanning Fannel since the moment she had arrived, working similarly to a scouter. His numbers were rising and fluctuating. “Keep it up. He's about to burst.”

Vegeta grinned. “Good.” He shot in front of the traitorous Saiyan and crossed his arms proudly. “What a disappointment. For all your alterations and power, you still couldn't defeat your prince.” Fannel continued breathing heavily, his body swelling.

“You...are not... worthy... of that title.” Each word came out raggedly.

Automatic rage flared within Vegeta and he moved to buffet this enemy. But Goku was at Vegeta's side, arm thrown in front of him to keep the prince from moving forward. The shorter man glared up at the hero. “You're right. When you knew him he wasn't. He was wicked, cruel, and selfish. But since he arrived on Earth, he has grown and proven that he has earned it. He has fought to protect others and even set aside his own pride for the good of the Earth. He fights with honor, and even when I don't agree with him, I respect him. Vegeta _is_ the Prince of all Saiyans. And if you can't see it...well you're just a fool.” Slowly, the prince turned his face to look at his rival, the words the man had just spoken echoing in his mind. Disbelief filled him. The warrior's face was stone, not a trace of the clown he sparred with. For the first time since they met, Goku was acknowledging Vegeta as his prince. The lower class shot the the proud warrior a side long glance and nodded, _I mean it._

The two Saiyans turned their attention back towards their enemy, who was seething. The blood under his skin was starting to boil, and his muscles growing and shuddering, threatening to break out from their fleshy confines. He raised his hands, a cruel looking ball of ki forming, sparking with electricity. “He...has not changed. He is still...a monster."

"Take a look at yourself, buddy. Don't you see what your own vengefulness has done to yourself?" Bulma spat, brows furrowed.

Ignoring Bulma, Fannel turned his attention away from Goku and crimson eyes bore into Vegeta's. "Our people...need...no prince.”

These words struck a chord with the proud man. He glanced down at the earth below him. For months he had been struggling with his own worth as the ruler of his people. Doubt from his dark past haunted him daily, and now his former cruelty had come back to remind him of all his past mistakes, of the evil man he truly was. These actions had not only put his family in jeopardy, but his own people who had remained loyal to him. He was a villain, Goku was the hero, that was how things had always been. He glimpsed Bulma by his side, ready to fight with him. A sudden thought struck him. Would she have fallen in love-bonded with him if he truly were as wicked as he believed himself to be? She was this bright light, a flame that he dared dance with when they first met. And he, the morose insect daring to fly too close to its heat. And yet he had survived, thrived even. He found himself transfixed and transformed by it daily. She likewise grew brighter as the years progressed, and he couldn't know a world without her. How could something that wonderful see the good in someone as vile as he? This was the silent question he had asked himself since Buu.

A bright glow below him caught his eyes. Scalla flared up, Super Saiyan, and flung herself at her opponent. Pride in his people began to swell at seeing her reach her potential, flaring up his confidence. _Vegeta_ is _the Prince of all Saiyans._ No, he was no longer the villain of this story, he hadn't been one for a long time, he realized. He held within him the pride of his people and the love of his mate, bonded by something more than mere words. She believed in him, always had, she had seen the true man beneath his hardened exterior. So had Goku. For years, the warrior had represented to Vegeta the last of his people and from the moment they met, he knew there was more to the prince than his wicked past. And now there were other Saiyans, people who came to him to rebuild their society and make it better. He had worked his whole life to attain the next level, to better himself. Little did he know that it was through his experiences and fight to attain these goals that he _had_ become better-his heart had become good.

Bulma felt the surge of confidence in her mate. A warm feeling filled her, perhaps it was her own pride. For years she had seen every ounce of his inner turmoil each day. She had always known that one day, he would fight past all his self doubt from years of abuse at the hands of Frieza and realize that he was more than just a man with an empty title, more than the villain he thought himself to be. Vegeta was a good man, full of pride, but pride in his heritage. He could fulfill his destiny and be ruler of his mighty warrior race. 

The armored warrior prince moved forward, a slow, confident smile growing on his face. “All my life I have clung to my title, bitter that everything I was promised was taken from me. To me, I was the last of our kind, the prince of the extinct supreme warrior race. I alone represented the legacy of our people. But my pride never allowed me to see beyond this. I knew there were other Saiyans out there, but as prince, they were dead to me-because they had failed as warriors.” He closed his eyes a moment. “In the end it was I who failed them.” A sudden burst of energy flared through him. “But no more. I am the Prince of _all_ Saiyans. These are my people.” He indicated the Saiyans below circling Beatroo. “And I will fight to protect each one of them.”

Fannel screamed, the ball of energy growing larger. “Then you can die with them!”

*****

Trunks was confused at Goten's sudden taunting, but watched in astonishment as Lemongra, furious at the small being before her, began to change. Her aura flared to that sickly green, and her whole body began to bulge further, muscles ominously trying to tare from their confines. “What did you call me?”

“Yeah, and you stink, too!” Trunks joined in, grinning from ear to ear.

“Why you little-” She lunged for them both, but they dashed backwards. Then a sudden idea came upon the older of the teens.

“Hey Goten, what if-”

The younger boy grinned. “I was thinking the same thing.” He was already powered up and in position.

A few steps, a synchronous chant, and Gotenks appeared proudly before them all. Piccolo shook his head, growling. “This is no time to play!” But the fused boy wagged a cocky finger at him

Mai nodded, “What are you thinking?”

However, Gohan, ever observant, noted Lemonga's reaction to the boy's taunting. He zipped over to join them. “No, they're on to something, and I have to hand it to them, Gotenks is a pro at this.”

The fusion grinned. “Hey, bone head, who taught you to fight? Your grandma? I've seen better moves out of my little sister!” The boys' doubled voice egged the enraged Saiyan on. Her blood began to bubble, boiling under her taughtly stretched skin, and threatening to tear in places. She bellowed a cry, and barreled forward. Piccolo, Gohan, and Mai watched in horror and disgust as with each step, skin ripped away from muscle, steaming hot blood gushing from each tare. However the incensed female took no notice of this. The fused teen raised his right hand up towards the darkened sky. He glanced up and smirked, observing three of the people he loved most charging their own attacks. A gilded sphere began to form above him, which began to shift form, straightening. He sent the wave at the lunging Lemongra. The ki attack struck her head and continued, splitting her down the middle. The onlookers winced. Rapidly charging up his ki once more in his hands, he threw them forward and discharged the power at the two halves. Above and below, light from separate attacks filled the fading day.

******

Vegeta was prepared for Fannel's attack threw his arms out to his sides and powering up his own golden ki. His aura flared royal blue and crackled with an electric current. Goku pulled his arms back, a shining azure energy ball forming in his hands, joining his rival.

“Final...”

“Ka...me...ha...me”

“Rage...” Bulma floated over between the two Saiyans and had her arms crossed across her chest, ki glowing pink.

The two regarded her briefly, a hint of a smile playing on the face of both the Prince and the Corrivant. The three faced their foe, Fannel's body shuddering and skin beginning to split in places, revealing blood and sinew. He roared, letting his attack go, the green glow filling up the sky. Prince, heiress, and hero let their attacks burst forth, blinding light escaping their hands.

“ **Flash/Blast!** ” The bonded pair's voice was one, their attacks combining and creating a sparking gold rimmed pink beam.

“ **Ha!** ” Goku's own deadly wave joined. As their energy shot towards Fannel, the Saiyan screamed in pain and fury, his own ki blast meeting theirs and getting wiped away into the darkened sky. Their combined attack drove him back and began to peel flesh away from muscle and bone. His shrieks filled the air. The trio put everything they had into their blast, the sky exploding with light. The traitorous Saiyan's face melted away, and every last cell disintegrated into nothingness.

In the fading light of the blast, the three slowly drifted to the earth below, spent.

******

Beatroo slammed Scalla to the ground, a shriek filling the air from the pain. He pummeled the girl repeatedly, making her cough up blood with each blow. Auric hair turned back to ebony. Tarble had moments before felt so weak and helpless, but seeing the teen on the brink of death awoke something within him the young man had never felt before-rage. His entire life, he never understood this part of his people. Unlike his brother, this son of Planet Vegeta was a gentle soul. Of course he loved to fight, that was simply a part of what made a Saiyan a Saiyan, but he had never felt that same fire that his people constantly felt. Now, anger filled up within him, a righteous fury unlike any emotion he had ever experienced. It coursed through his veins, and with a cry, he instinctually unleashed it. For the first time, Tarble became a Super Saiyan.

“Get away from her.” His soft voice hardened, sounding a bit like his older brother. The male whipped around to face Tarble, a cruel grimace on his face. He stalked towards him, eyes gleaming crimson and unphased by Tarble's golden transformation. Above them the sky burst with light, but neither combatant noticed as they lunged towards one another.

******

Bulma flopped on the ground, arms spread wide and heaving deep breaths. Vegeta was kneeling next to her, head down doing likewise, while Goku sunk down on his bottom, gangly legs in every direction. After a long moment of silence, laughter filled the air. Bulma couldn't help herself, she felt almost giddy. The prince shot her a confused look. “Is this how you guys always feel after a battle?” She managed through fits. “Cause, dang!”

A slow smirk crossed her husband's face, then he joined her mirth. Goku grinned from ear to ear. “Pretty much!”

“Hey, Goku!” Krillin's chipper voice called from behind them. The trio spied the former monk, 18, ChiChi, and Videl jogging across what had been the Capsule Corp. lawn earlier that morning, Krillin waving eagerly.

The hero leapt to his feet. “ChiChi!” He swept his wife off her feet and twirled her around, face lit up like the sun.

She giggled happily. “Goku! We took out one of them!”

Videl high fived 18, beaming at the android. Placing his wife down, the orange clad warrior cocked his head in curiosity, “Wow, really? How?”

18 nonchalantly looked at her nails. “Taunted him to death.”

The memory what he had just witnessed crossed Krillin's mind and he shuddered. Goten soared in to join the group, followed by Trunks who was leading Mai by the hand. Close behind them both were Gohan and Piccolo. “Yeah who knew?” Gohan rubbed the back of his head. “Gotenks took out our last one that way, too.”

Goku burst with laughter at this, doubling over and falling to the ground. “Oh man, I can imagine!”

Vegeta straightened, getting to his feet. Bulma joined him, quickly standing beside him. The bonded pair stared off to the other side of the compound. A few of the remaining Saiyans were across the field. “You feel that?” Vegeta didn't take his eyes off of the last of the capsule homes that lay shattered in ruins.

Bulma nodded gravely. “Muhum.” A bright light began to form on the other side of the decimated homes.

“Highness, your brother!” One of the men shouted. Vegeta bolted across the compound, watching the energy grow brighter and brighter, hoping he wasn't too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated some of the details of who was fighting which Saiyan in the last chapter as I realized I had lost track of who was fighting who! rofl!! If things don't concur with what you last read, I recommend going back and skimming the last chapter so it makes better sense.
> 
> Thank you to whomever nominated this for the TPTH awards!!!! I am honored and overwhelmed by your kindness! I WILL have this done before the end of the month now, as you have given me motivation to finish!!! Much love to you all!


	24. Even in Death

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love_  
_But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love_  
_They don't know you can't leave me_  
_They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you_  
_My love_  
_The softly spoken words you gave me_  
_Even in death our love goes on_

~Even in Death by Evanesance

Tarble had never felt so freed before. He unleashed power he never knew he had in him. Every blow met its mark. The entire battle he silently prayed that each of his hits would be true, now he was released from any and all fears and pummeled Beatroo with everything he had. The altered Saiyan was actually taking each strike and being pushed back. The loyal Saiyans surrounding the traitor watched in awe as the fired up Tarble fought. All had known his story, and were amazed at this new warrior battling before them.

“I will not...let you destroy...all...that we have worked for!” A swift kick sent Beatroo flying towards one of the capsule homes, smashing it to oblivion. Tarble stood proudly, panting, a shadow of his older brother glowing in the dimming light. As the dust from the blow settled, the larger man lunged out of it towards him. The young royal was not prepared for this and was sent sailing backwards. Beatroo dashed across to where the young man landed and loomed over him, a sick grin filling his features.

“Now you and your worthless brother's line will end!” The altered Saiyan threw his hands in front of him and charged his ki, lighting up his palms.

“Not today.” A gruff voice came from behind him. He took his attention off the younger Saiyan and diverted it towards the sound. Vegeta floated down, arms crossed, brows furrowed deeply.

This gave Tarble the opportunity he needed. With a shout, he was on his feet, arms pulled back his arms and charged his ki. “Galick Gun....” He threw his hands out and let the attack fly. “FIRE!” The blast sent Beatroo flying back towards Capsule Corp, but it wasn't enough. The malformed Saiyan was on his feet, wound healing rapidly. “What?” Tarble was dismayed, taking a step back.

Vegeta placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. “The only way to send him over the edge is to get him enraged.” The younger Saiyan glanced up, brows furrowed.

“I don't understand.” Tarble looked his opponent up and down, trying to make sense of his brother's instructions.

The prince stepped forward towards Beetroo. “Ready to give up, freak? The rest of your little insurrection have been blown to smithereens or sliced to bits.” He lowered his head darkly. “And I don't think you have what it takes to defeat me.” As slow lopsided smile filled his aristocratic features.

Tarble watched in astonishment as the other Saiyan's aura flashed green and his face twisted further, in a disgusting distorted version of the man he had once been. With a scream, he rushed at Vegeta, but the prince phased out of the way. He goaded his opponent further. “Is that the best you can do? You sacrificed speed for your massive size. But I'll let you try again. Come on.” He waved his hand back towards himself. This was the ticket the prince needed, the traitorous being sprang forward, blood boiling, muscles freeing themselves from flesh, blood spilling down his body. Vegeta summersaulted over the charging Beetroo, landing deftly on one knee next to his brother. “Now, Tarble!”

The younger Saiyan wasted no time and pulled his arms back, ki charging violet white hot. Vegeta looked up from his position his heart dropped. Standing above them on a balcony were his in-laws, holding Bulla and Pan, with Maron and Gure at their side. If Tarble hit the building with his blast, the balcony would destabilize. He locked eyes with his infant daughter. She reached out a hand towards him as if she, too knew.

“No. Those fools.” He whispered. Why where they out in the open like this? “Wait, Tarble!” But his words were too late.

“Galick Gun!” His brother released the energy. The blast hit the altered warrior and pushed him back towards Capsule Corp. Vegeta shot off the ground and towards his home, desperation pounding in his chest. Below him, Beetroo hit the side of the building, the blast destroying everything around him. The structure shuddered in the shockwave, and the prince watched in horror as the place where his family stood began to crack under foot. Panchy shrieked and held Bulla to her chest, Dr. Briefs grabbed hold of his wife and Pan, while Gure and Marron held on to one another for dear life. The floor crumbled and the four began to tumble forward.

Vegeta swooped under them, pushing the concrete up, holding them steady, and slowly lowering them, but as they lowered his body inched towards Tarble's attack, the Saiyan under him disintegrating under his brother's full power. Across the compound, Bulma watched her husband's rush to save their family, and took to the air. “Vegeta!” The prince strained, trying to keep the pieces from breaking apart further, but he wasn't fast enough. His body replaced the one that had just disappeared into nothingness. The beam hit him, flinging him backwards, and slamming into more concreate and rebar. Tarble suddenly saw his mistake, and dropped his hands. The floor gave way and the stone structure stone toppled on top of him. Bulma reached her parents and the kids, helping them jump to safety. Goku phased out of nowhere and grasped Marron and Gure before they tumbled off the place where they hand been stabilized just moments before. Frenzied, Tarble rushed across the lawn to the rubble, ripping at the stones to pry the structure off of his brother.

“Vegeta!” Bulma was at his side, but she pulled her brother in-law up and sent pointed ki blasts, shattering the concrete in to pieces. A gloved hand appeared, torn and bloodied. Panicked, the two tossed rubble and pulled, revealing a very bruised and bloodied prince. Rebar had pierced his side, blood gushing out rapidly. Bulma fell to her knees and lay his head in her lap, reaching her hand around his neck, searching for a heartbeat-and found none. In shock, she gently stroked the contours of his face, not quite even knowing what else to do. She didn't even realize she had been crying until it soaked through her gloved hand. She felt empty, like a part of her soul had been completely erased. “No you stupid Saiyan, you can't just do that. You can't go where I can't follow.” Reaching out through their bond, she felt nothingness. She felt like she might wretch from the agony filling her very being. Pure anguish ripped through her. “No!” She screamed out. Her body burst with golden light, pulsing and flickering and for an instant tinged red.

“I'm sorry, I didn't even see them. He moved so fast.” Tarble was now down on one knee beside her, eyes full of regret and sorrow. “I...I wasn't...” He trailed off. Gure came to stand next to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Bulma shook her head, tears running down her neck now. “It's not your fault. It all happened so fast.” She placed her head on his forehead. Silently, she prayed for something, anything to happen.

By now all of their friends had surrounded them. Chichi, clung to Goku, crying, as he wrapped a gentle arm around her. Trunks knelt down next to his mother, silently taking one of his father's hands. Tears filling her eyes, Mai lay a comforting hand on his back. 18 now held Marron, and Krillin took his wife's free hand, face full of sorrow. Piccolo and Gohan were stone next to Videl who clutched Pan to her chest. Scalla and Goten held hands, gazing at the ground. The Briefs held Bulla, Panchy sobbing onto her husband's head. None of them could say anything. This mighty Saiyan Prince, the man who had fought countless foes, grown to the level of a god, now lay stricken before them.

Her whole body shuddered with sobs. This couldn't be the way Vegeta would die. It couldn't. He was a Saiyan, a warrior. He had always touted that a true warrior should meet his end in battle, yet here he was stricken down as he saved his family from death. She wondered that after all this time, perhaps he would have it no other way? Vegeta had become so much more than a warrior prince-he had become a husband, a father, even a friend. Bulma refused to believe that he was truly gone. How could he? Perhaps it was the strength of their bond, but she couldn't even comprehend existing without him.

As she wept, the prince's body began to take on a light pink glow and Trunks pulled back, startled. Goku continued to stroke ChiChi's hair, but a small knowing smile filled his features. As Bulma struggled through breaths, a firm but gentle hand reached up to stroke her hair. “You know I hate it when you cry, woman.” A gruff voice barely whispered to her. Pulling back, she blinked away tears. Vegeta opened his dark eyes and offered her the smile he only ever let her see.

“Vegeta?” Her voice came out a gasp, the golden glow of Super Saiyan dissipated and her hair fell back into its blue locks. With a gloved hand, she wiped at her nose, as he in turn, lightly rubbed a thumb under her eyes, drying her tears. Their friends faces all lit up with elation.

Trunks squeezed his father's hand. “Dad! You're alright!” His smile lighting up the darkened evening.

“How?” Bulma's perplexion was mixed with jubilation.

Goku padded over, a wide grin on his face. “I think I can answer that.” He offered his rival a hand up to his feet. The prince gave him a momentary look of skepticism and then took the offered hand. Vegeta tried to stand once up, but sudden weakness overtook him and Goku held him steady. The prince glanced down at his bleeding side and heaved a sigh. He knew this would put him out for quite some time. Goku threw the other Saiyan's arm over his shoulder. “First, let's get you to the lab.”

******

The lab was one of the few parts of the compound unscathed by the battle. Once inside, Goku helped Vegeta to the bed that Bulma had occupied earlier. The others opted to stay outside, take stock of that damage, and get the wounded inside as well. “Spit it out, what happened?” As always, Vegeta was a poor patient while his wounds were being treated. Trunks and Mai occupied Bulla in the corner while Bulma worked, and ChiChi was preparing fresh wash cloths at the sink.

Chuckling, Goku rubbed the back of his head. “Bulma, how are you feeling?”

“Don't change the subject, fool!” Vegeta barked, annoyed.

However, Bulma was touched at Goku's thoughtfulness and chose to ignore her husband for the moment. “Well, actually, exhausted. But I'm more concerned about Vegeta right now.” The scientist had just finished cleaning and sanitizing the deep gouge in her husband's side and was starting to wrap it.

ChiChi bustled over, gently moving her out of the way. “Sit! I've got this.” The housewife took over the wrapping, and Bulma took a seat next to the medical bed.

Vegeta had not taken his eyes off of Goku, glaring daggers at the younger man. “Kakarot, I swear-”

The fighter held his hands up. “Okay, okay! It's your bond. Even though Bulma might not even realize it, she gave you her energy. She saved you.”

The bonded pair, both turned their attention away from Goku and back at one another. Bulma was once again surprised but perplexed. “But, he was dead, Goku. I didn't feel a heart beat!”

The Saiyan shrugged, beaming at his two friends. “I think sometimes there are things we just don't understand. A bond like yours,” He paused a twinkle in his eye. “That's stronger than death.”

The prince cut his gaze way from his mate and back to his rival, calculating. “You still felt my ki didn't you?” Looking away, Goku flushed, a bit embarrassed. ChiChi paused in her work, glaring up at her husband now. “You did!”

“Goku, you let everyone get all upset and think he was dead!” ChiChi was now in her husband's face, shaking a roll of gauze at him.

Backing towards the wall, Goku held up his hands. “It was feint, and not like his usual ki, it was his god ki. I was just as confused, I swear!”

She growled at him, eyeing him up and down, then turned heal and went to the sink for a fresh wash cloth to cleanse Vegeta's wounds.

“Wait, god ki, isn't that what Blue is?” Bulma's mind turned wondering what it all meant. Her husband nodded, mind also working this over. Through their bond they both silently tossed ideas around.

Trunks glanced up from where he was playing with his sister. “Bazeel seems to know a lot more about the Bond, you should ask him when he gets back.”

Vegeta and Goku exchanged horrified looks. “Bazeel!” Before another word could be uttered, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and popped out of the room.

ChiChi's eyes went wide. “Seriously?”

A loud thud sounded outside the building, followed a few minutes later by a “Sorry!”. Bulma just shook her head in amusement. At least the elder Saiyan was home safe now. Tarble entered the room carrying Parslee over his shoulder, followed by 18 who was carrying Veral in her arms. Bulma rose to her feet to fetch the capsule with the other medical beds and with a pop they were set up. After setting the two down, 18 joined ChiChi, gathering medical supplies and setting them up. Dr. Briefs entered in from the back of the lab pushing a cart with monitoring equipment on it.

“Well, Panchy says our side of the compound is in tact and she's making food for everyone.” He rolled the cart up between the injured couple that had just been brought in.

Mai and Trunks conferred momentarily, before standing. “Mom, Mai and I are gonna take Bulla to Grandma's side and get some food. Goten and Scalla should be back with the Dragon Balls before long. Can you guys let them know where we're at?” Bulma paced over to the three and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

“Sure thing.” Stroking Bulla's hair she gazed into her azure eyes. “I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks.” Glancing back up at Trunks, she took in his appearance as well, from the little bit too big Capsule Corp. jacket, to the blade at his back. “You're all growing up so fast.” She put a gentle hand to his cheek. “I promise, when this is all over, we will go on family vacation, maybe to the island. All of us.” She offered Mai a wide smile. Trunks turned to the gunslinger and squeezed her hand.

“I'd like that, Mom.” He beamed back, then took Mai by the hand and the three exited out the door his grandfather had entered, and Bulma returned to her mate's side.

Vegeta managed to sit up a bit now, leaning back a bit on his hand and holding his bandaged side. “Tarble.” His brother was about to leave the room now that their charges were under Dr. Brief's care. He turned around, not bringing his eyes to meet the prince's. “I'm proud of you. You broke through your limits. I knew you could.” The younger man's gaze shot up and a smile filled his features.

“Really? Thank you!” Tarble beamed back, lighting up the room. He still seemed far more human than Saiyan, despite finally embracing his Saiyan rage. His personality would always be more gentle, much like Gohan or Goten. No wonder Vegeta had always been more fond of the boys, Bulma pondered, they had reminded him of his own brother.

The prince nodded, a small smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

Over the next hour, both scientists examined their patients. Veral's injuries were substantial, and his biology out of the limited medical knowledge that both Dr. Briefs and Bulma had. Luckily, there was one Senzu bean left. “I can go to Korrin's and see if he has more.” Goku offered.

Bulma's gaze turned back to their other patient, Parslee. “Unfortunately, I know for a fact that he's out. Vegeta got the last bag months ago after my incident, and that was in my room.” She sighed. Vegeta was now sitting up propped up by a considerable amount of pillows and consuming a large bowl of ramen that ChiChi had retrieved from the kitchen. The scientist gazed at him, a smile tugging at her lips, glad to see his incredible apatite return. “On the bright side, Saiyans recover quickly, so she shouldn't be here long.”

The front door to the lab burst open and Goten practically flew into the room waving the Dragon Radar. “I got them!”

******

If the sky could get even darker against the night, it did with Shenron's presence. No matter how many times one of them called on him, Bulma never could get over how massive the Eternal Dragon was. It had been some time since Gohan and Krillin had taken their families home, with Piccolo close behind, but Sons were still with them to see this, and ChiChi still inside attending to the injured. Outside the ruined structure, Goku, Goten, Tarble, and Scalla were at her side, waiting with baited breath. The two Saiyans who had never seen the dragon before were wide eyed with awe.

“ **What is your first wish?** ” The dragon's red eyes flashed. Any other mortal might be terrified, but she was Bulma Freaking Briefs. She had faced deadly foes, traveled to planets unknown, met and married an alien prince, died, came back, and now herself had alien DNA coursing through her. After all these years, summoning the Eternal Dragon was becoming old hat.

Here she stood proudly on the destroyed lawn of her home, wind whipping at her hair, cracked and ripped armor caked with dirt, sweat, and blood-a queen in her own right. “Please restore the city and its good people to the way things were before the battle today.” It was a calculated wish. It would fix West city and the damage done by her husband.

A high pitch whine and the city behind him lit up the night. “ **Your wish has been granted. State your next wish.** ” She was about to dismiss the dragon, unwilling to waste the last two wishes, as much as she wanted to use them on Vegeta and Parslee.

“Dragon, I have one.” Startled, Bulma jumped. _Damn it Vegeta!_ The prince had been hiding his ki and blocking her on purpose. He was grinning smugly at startling her.

Instinctively, she slugged him in the shoulder. “Don't do that to me!” Realization hit her and she stepped back a pace, looking him over. “Crap, I'm sorry! What are you doing out of bed?”

Smirking, he uncrossed his arms and indicated his side. The bandages were gone, and his side was completely healed. Slack jawed, she placed her hand there, then glanced back at their home. In the darkness, she could see all the buildings on the property had been restored. On the balcony stood Trunks holding Bulla, with Mai at his side. He gave her a thumbs up, grinning. She hadn't intended to use that wish for themselves, yet the dragon had done it anyways. “I think it's time to accept that I'm one of you, Kakarot.” He glanced at his rival and crossed his arms once more, gazing back up at Sheron. Goku simply beamed back, then gazed up as well.

“ **State your wish.** ”

“Return to me the tail I lost.” He side eyed the taller Saiyan next to him. Goku's eyes went wide with jealousy. Hitching a breath, the heiress took her husband in, his mischievous smirk widening. _So all this time, you actually had been considering this?_ He didn't take his eyes off the gigantic dragon before him, but nodded just perceptively.

“Hey, why would you want that?” The hero's voice was incredulous.

The prince simply smirked. “I could have crushed all of them easily in Oozaru form. I'm doing this for my family.” He took Bulma's hand.

Goku pouted, “Well then, I want mine back, too!” His gaze sharply cut up to the dragon. Rolling her eyes, Bulma chuckled. She could have predicted that.

“Absolutely not, Goku!” Chichi's shrill voice sliced the night air. All took their gaze away from the humongous dragon before them and placed their attention on the martial artist turned housewife stalking her away across the lawn. Everyone winced.

“Awe, but ChiChi!” Goku whined. He glanced Bulma's way, hoping for some back up. She simply shrugged. This was their battle, not hers.

Vegeta spoke up, having turned toward the dragon once more and ignored the chaos of their bickering. “I wish you to restore the tails of all the Saiyans.”

An second high pitched whine filled the night air. “ **It has been done.** ”

Bulma felt something snake around her waist, and gazing down, she found a beautiful brown, furry tail wrapped there. She stared at it for a long moment, then brought her vision back up to her husband, who was practically beaming at her. Tentatively she reached down a touched its soft fur. A sound almost like a purr rumbled in his chest, and he closed his eyes in contentment. When he finally opened them, Vegeta didn't take his eyes off of his mate, squeezing her tightly with his returned appendage. “We have no more wishes at this time.” 

“ **I bid you farewell.** ” The Eternal Dragon burst with light, and was gone, the Dragon Balls shooting off in every direction. Behind them, Goku was jumping up and down gleefully, whooping with joy.

After a long moment, the bonded pair turned back towards his rival and his own mate. ChiChi was rolling her eyes, but actually laughing at him. The orange clad warrior was petting his tail and showing Chichi with glee how soft it was. “I expect you to wrap your tail properly, Kakarot. Keep that tucked around your waist.”

“Sure thing, Vegeta!” By now he was twirling it like a feather boa, giggling.

Placing a palm to his forehead and closing his eyes, the prince shook his head in regret. “I don't know why I even bother.”

Bulma leaned closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. Contentment filled her watching her best friend's happiness, and feeling her own husband's satisfaction. “You old softie.”

Shrugging her off, he straightened and crossed his arms once more. “I am _not_!” He paused, not willing to look into her sapphire eyes. “I simply felt we were better off if he could also transform as well. I only hope that fool can learn how to control it.”

“Um, dad?” In the flutter of excitement, Bulma had actually forgotten that Goten was still there. The teen was holding a brown furry object in his hand, dismayed by this new member.

Goku practically crowed, and swiftly picked up his son and swung him around in elation. Bulma's attention rapidly left the group and shot towards their home. On the balcony, Tunks and Mai were both trying to catch Bulla who was chasing her new tail, with Trunks every so often looking back at his own. Her attention was pulled away by her watch vibrating away at her wrist. She knew already who it was. Before she answered, she glared up at her husband. “Good job. Hi, Gohan. Yes, we know, Vegeta made a wish. Of course you can remove it if you want, but-oh I see, Pan, too? Yes, Bulla does as well. Oh, he had no idea this would happen, I think he was trying to help your father get his back, too. Alright, I'll let you sleep on it. Bye.” Vegeta was glaring at her the whole time, not willing to admit that perhaps he should have thought this through a bit better.

From inside Capsule Corp., Capper, one of the remaining Saiyans exited and flew over, face aglow with excitement and awe. “Your highness, did...did you do this?” His best friend Tarro join them, equally as emotional. Both were admiring the tails they had lost on planets they had been exiled to.

A proud smirk filled the prince's features. “Yes, I used a wish for us all.” He indicated his own tail wrapped around his waist.

The two bowed deeply. “Thank you, Prince Vegeta. We are both humbled and honored that you would return to us our pride.” They straightened once more and, noting their homes had also been restored, excitedly heading back to them.

Bulma's heart swelled with pride. “Now I understand.”

The prince shrugged. “I should blame Kakarot. I was going to use the wish purely for myself to protect you. But seeing how he also wished-” she cut him off.

“Don't lie. You had planned this. You just enjoy tormenting him.” Her lips brushed his cheek as she leaned in, and she gently kissed him.

Nearly yelping, he jumped back and glared at her. “Damn your sneak attacks, woman!” She giggled, happy to have him back to normal. What he had done for his people was something wonderful. A Saiyan's pride was everything to them, and their tails more than an appendage, it was a representation of their strength as a warrior race. To lose the ability to become the great ape was to lose a part of what made them Saiyans. It was a slight to their pride. For years, not having a tail had no longer been an issue for the prince, as the only other Saiyan in his life also was in the same state. But if Vegeta were to truly reestablish his race, he wanted to do it right. To a Saiyan and their pride, having their tail removed is a disgrace. For Vegeta, his whole race had been disgraced by Frieza. They had become scattered, nearly extinct, and broken. For the prince, this was an opportunity to begin to rebuild, a new start for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read Pillow Talk (RUN AND DO IT IF YOU HAVE NOT!) you probably realize I was VERY inspired by EBK and her wish for the tails. So I will blame her for planting the idea in my head. However my reasoning for wanting them to return was different. Vegeta wants to bring the Saiyans back to their glory, but even better than they were. 
> 
> Also, a MASSIVE thank you to whomever nominated this fic for the TPTH awards. You have NO idea what that means to me. This is my longest fic to date, and I have poured so much of myself into it. The next chapter will wrap this story up, but I am eternally grateful to all of you who have stuck by me, commented, and left kudos.
> 
> If you wish to vote for this fic, you can do so here: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform


	25. Journeys

The sun was just beginning to set behind the waves, the fresh salt air filling Bulma's nose as she breathed a contented sigh. It had been a few weeks since the Saiyan insurrection, and the Briefs were finally taking that vacation to the island. She had spent most of her time down by the water playing with Bulla, building sandcastles, while Vegeta and Goku sparred overhead. She had invited everyone to come, and it was nice to see the place filled with laughter and good friends. 17 even made an appearance for a few hours one afternoon to come play with Marron, who insisted they play shark in the water. Now the beach was quiet, most of her guests had gone in to dry off before dinner in the lavish conference hall and Trunks and Mai had taken Bulla in for a late afternoon nap. A shadow passed over her, but she had felt his ki long before he even began his approach. A serene smile touched her lips, but she didn't open her eyes. “Nice to finally have you join me, stranger.”

“Tch.” He huffed and took a seat next to her on a lounge chair, not leaning back on it. “Kakarot insisted-”

“I'm kidding.” She cut him off, eyes popping open. “I'm glad you are having fun.”

Face incredulous, he turned away. “I would _not_ call sparring fun.” He side eyed her, looking her up and down, taking in her swimsuit, and how low cut it was. “Woman, you have been sitting all day in that vulgar thing?” Grabbing a towel, he tossed it to her, hitting her in the chest.

The scientist sat bolt upright. “You don't have to throw things at me! Besides, I do have a cover up, thank you very much!” Snatching a translucent item of clothing at her side, she shrugged it on.

Now his full attention was on her. “That's hardly any better. I don't need the beta males around here ogling you.” He picked up the towel and draped it around her shoulders.

“It's nice to know that you feel so strongly, but do you really think any of them are going to try to mess with me? Other than Roshi of course.” She added.

He rolled his eyes. “Of course not, they are well aware of what I would do to them. But I can't stop them from thinking lude things.”

She giggled, and adjusted the towel. “Fair point. C'mon, let's go in and get some dinner.” Getting to her feet, she began to head up the beach, but was stopped by a tail wrapping around her waist, pulling her back. Inspecting the soft appendage, then flicking her eyes back up to her husband, she cocked a playful smile. “Do you mind?”

“Oh I don't, but my tail seems to have a mind of its own.” A sly smirk slid across his face. Uncrossing his arms he pulled her towards himself. “But it tends to have good ideas.” Leaning in, his lips brushed against hers.

“Mhum, it does.” She murmured back and kissed him.

“Mommy!” The two nearly jumped, Vegeta backing away from her face rapidly, eyes wide, and face flushed with embarrassment. His hand and tail never left her waist though, not wishing to release her just yet. Bulla came bounding down the sand towards them, followed by Trunks and Mai. The little girl wrapped herself around her mother's leg, hugging for all she could. Trunks used to hug her like this as well, and nearly broke a bone a few times. Looking back, Bulma wished she had taken the serum sooner. She was able to play with her daughter in a way she hadn't been able to play with Trunks, and wasn't afraid of her daughter hurting her as she had with her son. As they approached Vegeta let go, tail flicking her lower back playfully. Scooping the blue haired child up, she held her in one arm, legs straddled around her mother's waist, new tail wrapped around her mother's waist.

Her son was shaking his head, and biting his lip, holding back laugher at the sight of his flustered father. “You know, you don't have to act like teenagers caught in the act all the time. I mean it's gross, but Mai-”

The girl cupped his mouth shut, face going beet red. “What he means to say is we didn't mean to interrupt.” Vegeta regarded his son with the gunslinger. He could chose worse for a mate he supposed. She could handle herself in a fight and was fiercely loyal.

A hand shot to Bulma's hip, and she appraised her son, brows furrowed. “You know, messing around was how we ended up with you.”

“ _Mom!_ Gross, no, I already know too much from Grandma. We're not doing anything, okay?” By now he was flushed and clenching his fits.

Bulla grabbed her mother's face in both her hands, turning her attention away from her brother. “Mommy, I hungry. I need pizza.”

Bulma did her best not to burst into giggle fits. “Oh, you _need_ pizza?”

The little bluenette nodded seriously. “Yes. Need.”

“Pizza sounds excellent.” A softly spoken aristocratic voice, came from behind the bonded couple. The group turned their attention towards the newcomer. Startled, Vegeta immediately bowed.

Bulla squealed with delight. “Kitty!” Bulma could tell it was taking everything her husband had to place a scowl on his face and glare at his daughter. This was not how one addressed a deity, but nonetheless, it was very cute, and a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Lord Beerus, Whis, what brings you here?” Straightening, Vegeta addressed the destroyer and his angel attendant.

A gracious smile filled the angel's features, but Beerus just crossed he arms and glowered. “I wanted some of Earth's culinary delights, but Whis came for other purposes.”

His attendant stepped forward. “I was serious when I said I wanted your family to come train. All of you.” He indicated Trunks and Bulla. Mai's brows furrowed and she held on tightly to her boyfriend's arm. The teen glanced down at her, biting his lip. Bulma saw the exchange and her heart went out to them. Trunks was torn. He hated being left out of anything, but he didn't want to leave Mai behind, especially since she had just returned.

Bulma on the other hand was struggling with a sudden new feeling coursing through her veins. Her heart began to race, adrenaline and excitement filling her. A desperate need to take up this offer, the craving to get stronger. Glancing at Vegeta, she noticed he was smirking. The scientist took a moment to check herself. Was this her own abrupt desire, or an echo from her ever aggressive Saiyan mate? When the feeling only grew more intense the moment she considered dismissing the offer, she knew for sure it was her own new Saiyan genes creating this yearning.

“It seems that both you and Vegeta have had a power boost since the last time we visited. Did something happen?” Whis had been examining the couple since he had arrived. Of course it wouldn't take him long to discover their zenkai boost from their near death experiences in battle.

“Tch, you could say that.” The prince huffed, not wanting to recount recent events. Bulma graciously stepped in and filled the two in as they listened attentively. When she was done explaining the course of events, the two divine beings were silent, but each taking the couple in. The sound of the waves crashing on the beach was defining in the lingering silence that followed

After a long moment, Whis took a deep breath. “That is truly magnificent.”

Bulma tugged on her husband's sleeve eagerly. “Please, can we go?”

The sly look on his face gave her butterflies. “He won't go easy on you, woman. And when we spar, neither will I.”

Waving it off, she rolled her eyes. “Like I would ever let you go easy on me.” She winked and watched his cheeks go pink in response.

Whis put a hand to his mouth, giggling at the exchange. “Oh I think I'll like having you both around!”

Bulma's excitement was cut short by Bulla who had began to wiggle in her mother's arms. “Oh, but what about Bulla. Lord Beerus, she's still young and cries. I know how much you dislike anyone interrupting your slumber.” She shifted Bulla in her arms to keep her from trying to grab Beerus by the ear. The deity appraised the child, then reached out and took her from her mother. Wide eyed, she watched in wonder as he held her at arms length, taking the demi Saiyan in. She giggled and played with his wrist cuffs as he did so, then passed the little girl back to Bulma.

“I suppose the child won't be too much of a nuisance. Just keep her in line. Oh, and Whis.” The cat like deity side eyed his attendant. “Give her a sound proof room.”

“Of course my Lord.” The angel bowed.

Trunks stepped up, holding Mai's hand. “Mr. Whis, sir. While I appreciate the offer, I'm going to have to stay here.” He glanced down at his hands intertwined with Mai's. Bulma hated the idea of leaving Trunks behind, but he was old enough now to make the choice to stay. She knew this was a very hard decision for him to make, but he was making it with his heart, and she couldn't be prouder of him for it.

The angel appeared as if he were about to say something, but Beerus cut him off. “You, girl.”

Mai pointed at herself, confused at the sudden attention given her. “Me?”

Throwing his hands on his hips the destroyer nodded. “Yes, you. Can you cook?”

Beaming, Bulma knew where this was going. The gunslinger nodded. “Yes, I can. I help Panchy all the time in the kitchen.”

“Good, you can come too.” The deity smirked.

Mai and Trunks exchanged looks, faces lighting up. “Thank you!” They spoke in unison.

A sudden thought crossed the scientist's mind. “Vegeta, what about the Saiyans?”

The prince simply shrugged and indicated with his head towards the vacation home. “What about them? The prince of the Saiyan race has his own tasks to ensure the protection of both his people and his family. Besides, they have Tarble and Kakarot while we're gone.” She grinned back at this. It took a lot for him to admit that he wasn't needed at all times.

“Good, it's settled then. Now, where is this pizza? I'm starving.” Beerus strode forward, arms behind his back, towards the large building looming over the beach. The group followed, Bulma pointing the way to the back entrance of the rather unconventional beach home, which was more like a hotel and convention center than cozy vacation getaway.

That night the Briefs family was a buzz with excitement for their upcoming trip. Whis agreed to come back for them in a week's time and departed with Beerus shortly after desert. Of course Goku heard all about their upcoming stay and begged the angel to let him come. The angel explained to the warrior that his turn would come and that this trip was essential to Vegeta and Bulma's development as fighters-together. With a lot of whining, her best friend gave in and made Whis promise his turn was next time.

******

Time at the island home ended a few days later, and the unlikely family of friends headed back to their own lives once again. Back at Capsule Corp, Bulma packed enough for a week for each of them, intending to do laundry there...somehow. She honestly wasn't sure how her husband had been living there, those were thoughts and memories he hadn't chosen to share with her. Bags were packed, and evening had fallen. The heiress was looking out the window at the city sprawling before her, a city that just weeks before her husband had set ablaze. She felt his ki as he entered the room silently. Warm hands were placed on her shoulders, his mere presence a comfort from the ghosts haunting her.

“I shouldn't have allowed my rage to take over me like that.” His voice was low by her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. All these years later, and even now he made her heartbeat faster.

Never dropping her gaze, she watched as a light summer rain started to rap at the glass. It had rained the last time he came to her like this to apologize, after the Cell games. “Did you think I was dead?” He shook his head. “Then why?”

“I swore to protect you, and I failed.” His words were clipped.

She turned around to face him. “Vegeta, I can fight now. If I get hurt, it's not because you didn't protect me.” He took his eyes off of her, ashamed. Closing the gap between the two of them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her forehead on his. “That doesn't mean you have to stop protecting me, but it does mean that you can't beat yourself up when I get hurt.” His tail snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. “Besides, we're about to take this whole bond thing to the next level. I may not be as strong as you, but learning to fight with you better is pretty exciting.”

An eager gleam filled his gaze. “I do love it when you talk about fighting.” A deep rumble filled the back of his throat and she giggled. He began to lean in to kiss her when there was a banging at their door. Both parents rolled their eyes.

“Mom?” Trunks muffled voice came from behind the door.

“Yes, Trunks?” Bulma responded, but Vegeta had other ideas and began to push her towards their bed. She tried to stifle a laugh as he grinned wickedly at her.

There was a long pause. “Mai wants to know if you have...” There was another awkward silence. “Seriously, Mai, why can't you ask her?” He hissed, voice hushed.

Pushing him back, Bulma got out from under her husband's advances. “I have to handle this, I think she needs some feminine-”

“Good gods, woman, I don't need details.” He huffed away, mood broken.

******

The purple cloudless sky was a bit disconcerting at first, and the lack of a real day and night cycle. Lord Beerus's world was certainly not at all what Bulma had expected. She also did not expect to be working for the Destroyer while she was there either. Of course she put up a fuss with Whis about it at first. She was Bulma freaking Briefs, she ran and owned her own corporation, she had robots to do such tasks back on earth. But when she saw her husband don a frilly pink apron and set right to work changing sheets, washing dishes, and doing lawn work, it was humorous enough to take the sting off of the chores. Even Trunks and Mai had their own items to get accomplished each day. Whis and Beerus took it in turns to “watch” Bulla while they worked. Watching entailed playing with the little girl who held her own court and made them both come to her tea parties or play with her magical ponies. Once Bulma caught the god with her daughter having one of her parties and he swore that if she ever breathed a word of what she had seen, he would destroy the Earth with a sneeze. The mother merely shook her head and made the oath, holding back a smile. She was happy to see that the cat-like deity had taken such a liking to her daughter.

Once chores where complete each day, training could begin. Vegeta was quite smug at first, until Whis made him wear one of the gravity suits. It slowed him down enough for Bulma to keep in better sync with him. Soon she was so precise in her own attacks that she could speed up even faster. Next it was her turn in the gravity suit and try to keep up with her husband. The more they worked together, more harmonious their fighting became. Whis was tickled by their progress.

“It amazes me. You would never work with Goku like this, but I have said for ages you would be a force to be reckoned with if you did. However, the two of you working together are more than I possibly could have dreamed of.” The bonded couple landed in front of him, Bulma panting a bit. “Take a break, Bulma.” He glanced over to Trunks, who was working on powering up to Super Saiyan God. A few days back he had nearly achieved it but it was proving not an easy thing for him to do. “You can take a break, too, Trunks. I believe Mai is waiting for you in the kitchen.” The teen nodded and flew off back to Beerus's home.

Straightening, Bulma cocked her head at the angel. For days something had been poking at the back of her mind. Vegeta had been well aware of it, but had no answer for her. It had come to a point where she could no longer keep it to herself. “Whis, am I holding Vegeta back? I don't think I could become a Super Saiyan God like them, never mind blue.”

The divine being chuckled behind his hand. “Oh, has that been bothering you?” She nodded, despondent. If all their practice was for nothing save to keep her family together during this time, she felt like it was a waste. Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder. No matter what the angel's answer was, he was there for her. “Of course you'll be able to. It will just take longer, and you will have to follow a different path. But I promise, it will come to you.” Whis glided forward and took both of her hands. “Just like everything else you have achieved, you will forge your own way.” Bulma nodded, grateful for the guide's honesty.

She glanced back up towards her husband, who squeezed her shoulder. “You're not holding me back, Bulma. We're learning to work together. That is a feat in and of itself.”

“What never stops astounding me is how natural it is for both of you to adapt and work together. Your only weakness is that your attacks can be broken if one of you are struck down. Which is something we will begin to work on soon.” A shrill giggle broke them out of their reverie. Around the corner Beerus strode, Bulla riding atop of his shoulders.

If Bulma didn't know better, she would have thought the grumpy deity was-well, joyful. Once again, Bulla's charm had won over another discontented personality. It never ceased to amaze her. The little girl had Beerus wrapped around her little finger. He glanced up at the girl riding happily there. “If you were bigger, I would teach you some of my own abilities, child.” No, that was definitely a grin on his face.

“What is so funny, Beerus?” Bulma scooped the little girl off his shoulders, swinging her up in the air.

A coy look struck him. “She didn't have her way, so she punished her stuffed animals by destroying them.”

Appalled, she held Bulla up and away from her so she could really look at her. “Did you blast your plushies?” Since arriving, the girl had already figured out how to use her ki, fly, and make small balls of ki... and promptly blew up one of her toys.

The little blue haired girl shook her head. “No. Just pushed.” Now she looked away shyly. “But I wanted to.”

“That's right, always punish those who go against your wishes.” The destroyer grinned.

Bulma leaned in and glared at the deity. “No, she's not even two yet, we are NOT teaching her how to destroy.”

Beerus, turned around and crossed his arms, pouting.

“This looks like a party, how come I wasn't invited?” Over the hill by the large structure the destroyer and angel called come plodded the plump figure of Champa, followed close behind by Vados.

Beerus forgot all about his exchange with the heiress and huffed. “What are you doing here, Champa?”

The larger deity grinned. “Vegeta over there made a promise to a young Saiyan. I've come to collect.”

Frowning, Bulma cut her gaze back to her husband. “Promise? Vegeta, you didn't mention to me anything about this.”

The prince took his hands off his hips and crossed his arms. “I made a promise to Cabba that I would come visit Sadala.” She stared at him eyes wide.

The destroyer of Universe Seven eyed the prince. “Well then, Prince, it looks like you'll be going to Universe 6.”

Bulma drew a sharp breath, then frowned. “Then we are all going.” Bulma gazed up at the top of the tower, beyond to the surrounding planets in the sky. Vegeta took her hand and turned his vision to the sky as well. Wherever he went, she would go. She didn't know what the future would hold for them all, so much had changed in the past year or so, but in every way they had been for the better. From Bulla to the bond, from to her new abilities to their son's blossoming relationship with Mai-all had been an incredible journey. Now this proud prince, who was coming into his own as leader and teacher, would be embarking on the next stage to his journey. The Saiyans on Earth were left in good hands with Tarble and Goku. It was time to keep his promise to his student. Perhaps along the way Vegeta would find that one last piece of the puzzle that would help heal his injured soul in a way that Bulma never had been able to.

The heiress turned to gaze at her prince, and he into her deep sapphire eyes. When she had set out to search for the Dragon Balls she never could have even dreamed it would led her here. There had been much heartache along the way, but she wouldn't take back a single moment. It had all led her here, bonded to a prince who was much more than anything she ever could have asked for as that teenaged girl who first began this journey looking for Dragon Balls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic earlier this year, it was just a bit of dribble, then it grew into something bigger, and the more I wrote, the more I realized this could be sort of a season of Super that never happened. This is the longest fic I have ever written and the best part was sharing it with others, especially my own "Vegeta" who gave me some wonderful plot ideas along the way.
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking with me on this. I have ideas for a sequel (second season?) spread out between both Universes with Vegebul as the focus, but also making it still feel like the show with the regular cast.  
> UPDATE: You can find the sequel here! [What the Night Hath Wrought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268312)
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please take the time to vote for me (or even some of the other incredible authors there!) at the TPTH Awards.
> 
>   
>  [Vote here](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe2JgPbS3bHe0JOYNxldCW6JSxnNi3gHLC__f-BUfO_Q4b2xA/viewform)


End file.
